Fallout: Equestria (Traducción al español)
by LenientSmg
Summary: Autor Original: Kkat. Cuando la amistad fue opacada por codicia, celos y egoísmo, las predicciones del fin del mundo finalmente se hicieron realidad cuando Equestria sucumbió ante las llamas de la destrucción. Todo lo que representaba Equestria se perdió, excepto el Establo Dos, pues en aquel fatídico día, las puertas del Establo Dos se cerraron, para nunca volver a abrirse...
1. Detalles del Fanfic

(Situación de CAPÍTULO 8: **iniciado** ; Tiempo aproximado para publicarlo: **error 404** )

* * *

No tengo la menor idea si alguien va a leer este fic, pero bueno.

El Fanfic que presento es la traducción de un viejísimo fanfic escrito originalmente por Kkat en inlglés. Se supone que es uno de los mejores de my Little pony en cuanto a crossovers publicados, que inclusive marcó un inicio de todo un género en el fandom y bla bla bla, eso es lo que se dice en internet.

En fin, la única razón por la que hago esta traducción es porque ahora que al fin tengo tiempo de leer la historia, la trate de buscar en una versión en español pero no encontré ninguna otra traducción y la única que había estaba llena de errores y hacía difícil comprender algunas partes.

Entonces conforme vaya leyendo voy a traducir la historia y la estaré subiendo.

Hablando ya en serio del Fanfic, se trata de un crossover entre el universo de my little pony y Fallout. Para los que no conozcan Fallout, pues es una serie de videojuegos ambientados en un mundo post-apocalíptico tras el estallido de una guerra nuclear donde tienes que sobrevivir y explorar el mundo mientras te sumerges en varias historias y relatos dentro del juego. El fanfic consta de 45 capítulos y más 600,000 palabras, así que sí, es bastante largo. Lo que llevo hasta ahora de traducido contiene un ligero lenguaje vulgar, y violencia moderadamente explícita, pero aún no sé si vaya a contener en un futuro clop explícito o algo así, por lo que les pido discreción.

Ya por último, el chiste de todos los Fallout es poner atención a los detalles para armar y comprender la historia, así que si en algún punto no entienden algo pueden comentar y pedirme que les explique o simplemente dejar un review.

Saludos y espero que disfruten el fanfic conmigo

DERECHOS DE AUTOR PERTENECIENTES A KKAT. ESTE FANFIC NO ES DE MI AUTORÍA.


	2. Introducción y Prólogo

**Introducción**

 _Érase una vez, en la mágica tierra de Equestria_ …

… _llegó una época en donde los ideales de la amistad se transformaron en codicia, egoísmo, paranoia y celos que aumentaban por un espacio decreciente y recursos naturales que disminuían. Las naciones se levantaron en armas en contra de sus vecinos. El fin del mundo finalmente ocurrió, como mucho se predijo: el mundo se sumergió en un abismo de destellos y magia oscura. Los detalles son triviales y sin sentido. Las razones, como siempre, son puramente nuestra culpa. El mundo estuvo cerca de quedar limpio de vida. Una gran limpieza; Una gran chispa mágica conjurada por cascos de pony rápidamente salió de control. Megahechizos llovieron de los cielos. Naciones enteras fueron consumidas por las llamas y cayeron bajo los océanos hirviendo. La ponydad casi fue extinguida, sus espíritus pasaron a formar parte del ambiente radioactivo que cubrió las tierras. Una silenciosa oscuridad cayó por todo el mundo…_

… _Pero no fue así, como se predijo, el fin del mundo. En cambio, el apocalipsis fue un simple prólogo de otro desagradable capítulo en la historia pony. En los primeros días, miles de ponys se libraron de los horrores del holocausto al refugiarse de enormes refugios subterráneos conocidos como Establos. Pero cuando estos ponys emergieron, solo se encontraron con el infierno de los desechos del mundo para saludarlos. Todos excepto aquellos en el Establo Dos. Porque en aquel fatídico día, cuando las chispas de fuego llovieron del cielo, la gigantesca puerta de acero del Establo Dos se cerró, para nunca volver a abrirse…_

 _ **Fallout: Equestria**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prólogo:** Sobre PipBucks y Cutie Marks

Si voy a contarles sobre mi vida (explicar cómo llegué a este lugar con estos ponys y porqué hice lo que voy a hacer a continuación), yo probablemente debería empezar por explicar un poco sobre los PipBucks.

¿Qué es un PipBuck? Un PipBuck es un dispositivo, portado en una pata delantera justo por encima del casco, repartido a cada pony en un Establo cuando ellos se vuelven lo suficientemente mayores para empezar a trabajar. Con una mezcla de magia pony de unicornio y ciencia, tu PipBuck mantendrá una medida constante de tu salud e incluso ayudar a administrar sustancias curativas y otros medicamentos, organizar todo en tu mochila, ayudar en las reparaciones de tus objetos y mantener todo tipo de notas y mapas disponibles en la pantalla del dispositivo. Además, te permite escuchar una transmisión estable de radio donde quiera que estés, ya que puede sintonizar y descifrar casi cualquier radiofrecuencia. Y eso no es todo, el PipBuck de un pony puede generar un **E.F.S** ( _Eyes-Forward Sparkle/Radar_ ) que indicará la dirección y estimar la distancia donde quiera que se encuentren ponys o creaturas hostiles alrededor tuyo. Y, quizás lo más impresionante, un PipBuck puede ayudarte mágicamente en una pelea por breves periodos de tiempo gracias al uso del **S.A.T.S** ( _Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell/ Hechizo de apuntado arcano de Establo-Tec_ ).

Oh, y una función que se debe olvidar: puede mantener la localización de objetos o seres vivos que sean marcados, incluyendo los portadores de otros PipBucks. Así que si un pony de alguna manera se llegara a perder (No me pregunten como alguien se puede perder en un Establo pero a veces llega a pasar), entonces cualquier pony que conozca la marca de identificación del pony perdido puede encontrarlo instantáneamente.

¡Incluso puede usarse para que brille como una lámpara!

Así que sí, los PipBucks son realimente un testamento de la ciencia arcana pony. Y sí, tener un PipBuck es una gran ventaja. Ahora conociendo lo maravilloso y milagroso que acaba de sonar, es difícil convencer a los ponys que nunca en un Establo lo tan ordinario y poco impresionante es un PipBuck a los ojos de los ponys que viven en el Establo Dos. Es por eso que yo estaba tan decepcionada al tener uno como Cutie Mark.

Cada pony en el Establo Dos tenía un PipBuck. ¿Y todas esas cosas me mencioné? Pues la mayoría de los ponys no utilizan ni la mitad de esas funciones. Ellos solo lo usan para escuchar la transmisión de radio del Establo (escuchar a la dulce, dulce voz de Velvet Remedy en las tardes o en las competiciones de canto escolar durante el día).

El Establo tuvo dos ligas de soccer, una con **S.A.T.S** permitido y otra con **S.A.T.S** prohibido, de otro modo, la mayoría de los ponys no pondrían atención a sus PipBucks del todo. Por cierto, la Supervisora le otorga a cada pony su propio PipBuck en el día de su fiesta de Cutie Mark, usualmente un día o dos después de que obtienes tu marca en tus flancos que indica a cada pony lo que lo hace especial y a qué está destinado a ser bueno. Una vez que aparece, la Supervisora sabe a qué trabajo asignarte; y así conoces tu lugar en el Establo. Así que no, no me emocionaba que lo que me hiciera especial fuera algo que todos los ponys tuvieran, lo que equivalía a decirme en no era especial después de todo. Pero claro, el obtener un PipBuck como Cutie Mark podría significar que estaba destinada a convertirme en una fabulosa potra técnica de PipBucks o algo así, pero en realidad era más como obtener una Cutie Mark de una Cutie Mark.

Tampoco es que ayudara ser la última pony en obtener su Cutie Mark. De hecho no me sorprende ahora que lo pienso en retrospectiva. Es un poco difícil encontrar eso que se supone en que eres especialmente bueno cuando eso en lo que eres especialmente bueno no llega a ti hasta que encuentras eso en lo que eres especialmente bueno. Así que traté todo, inclusive traté de inventar nuevas cosas. Como la unicornio que soy, mis capacidades mágicas innatas me permiten tener un nivel de manipulación más fina que los ponys terrestres no poseen. Cualquier pony puede sostener una llave en sus dientes y abrir una cerradura, pero, ¿usar varias herramientas en una delicada operación? Eso requiere de levitación precisa, así que decidí aprender a abrir cerraduras con una horquilla y un destornillador. Con el tiempo me fui haciendo muy buena con eso. Desafortunadamente, eso no me dio mi Cutie Mark, solo me metió en problemas.

Inclusive, para mi humillación, fui a parar al **C.A.T** ( _Cutie Mark Aptitude Test/ Prueba de Aptitud de Cutie Marks_ ) con la esperanza de que me guiara a eso que me hiciera especial. Pero no. Mi **C.A.T** fue completamente promedio, con algunas ligeras notas altas en algunas áreas, indicando que tal vez podría ser adecuada para el trabajo como técnica de PipBucks o Inspectora de lealtad del Establo. Dos opciones, debo notar que sonaban aún menos impresionantes cuando considerabas que generalmente se espera que los unicornios fueran a trabajos técnicos o administrativos. Así es la cosa, a excepción de ponys unicornios que son artistas naturales, como Velvet Remedy. Como dije antes, nuestra inherente magia nos permite cualquier tipo de fina manipulación que los trabajos técnicos demandan. De todas formas, la Supervisora y su gobierno eran siempre ponys unicornios. Es la magia de la supervisora, después de todo, la que crea la falsa luz del sol que se usa para hacer crecer nuestros manzanos subterráneos, pero a pesar de que nuestras manzanas tal vez no luzcan como esas hermosas cosas rojas que muestran los viejos libros, ellas nos mantienen con vida.

Fue gracias a que me dejaron probar con mis cascos las dos posiciones que indicaba mi prueba **C.A.T** , que tuve acceso a un PipBuck antes de recibir el mío propio, de otra forma, tal vez _nunca_ hubiera obtenido mi Cutie Mark.

Oh, mi nombre es LittlePip. Imagínate, recibí mi nombre porque yo era la más joven y pequeña, incluso mi madre tuvo el buen tacto de no llamarme "Pipsqueak" (No es que no la amara, pero cuando la Cutie Mark de un potro es un vaso de cidra de manzana…(?)) De cualquier forma, es gracioso como los nombres se forman a veces.

Encantada de conocerte. Esta es mi historia…


	3. Capítulo 1: Fuera del Establo

**Capítulo Uno:** Fuera del Establo

" _Porque en el Establo Dos, ningún pony entra y ningún pony sale_ "

Gris.

Las paredes de las salas de mantenimiento eran muy monótonos, siempre ese gris aburrido. La pared que estaba mirando tenía el mérito de ser de un gris muy claro. Los PipBucks eran notoriamente macizos y confiables, por lo que ser la técnica de PipBucks del Establo significaba tener que soportar largos periodos de nada que hacer.

- _Esta pared necesita un mural_ -, dije

Me deje fantasear, imaginando que la Supervisora estaba de acuerdo y ordenaba a la mismísima Palette que convirtiera nuestra sala en una de sus brillantes de color obras maestras. Pallete era la más grandiosa pintora en el Establo Dos, y como cualquier artista habilidoso, la hacía un tesoro invaluable en el Establo. La vida en el Establo Dos inevitablemente comenzaba a carcomer tu espíritu " _Naciste en el Establo, vivirás toda tu vida en el Establo y morirás en el Establo_ " y el curso de tu larga, larga vida en el Establo se hacía claro después de tu fiesta de Cutie Mark. Entonces la Supervisora insistió que una nueva canción fuera añadida al repertorio de la radio del Establo cada semana, que las áreas públicas fueran pintadas y adornadas con murales inspiradores y motivacionales, que fiestas fueran planeadas regularmente en el atrio del Establo…. Todo en un esfuerzo para distraer y evitar la depresión.

La realidad me atropellaba cada que miraba el eterno gris. El hacer más agradable las áreas de mantenimiento eran trágicamente una prioridad menor, y la sala de mantenimiento técnico de PipBucks era una de las menos concurridas partes del mantenimiento. Sentí mi orejas caer cada que me daba cuenta que estaba condenada a ver la misma pared gris todos los días por el resto de mi vida.

- _Oh querida. Esto está muy mal_ –, alguien mencionó

Y ahí estaba ella. Velvet Remedy la magnífica unicornio con pelaje carbón y rayas de color en su blanca melena y con una voz tan suave como la seda y rico como el mejor de los chocolates, estaba parada en la puerta de mi sala. Me sentí agradecida al haber limpiado la sala con anterioridad pero avergonzada al mismo tiempo al notar que aun así la sala no era digna de ella.

No podía creer que ella estuviera allí. La había visto en el escenario de encima de nosotros en las fiestas de la tarde; había escuchado todas sus canciones incesantemente y grabado cada nueva canción en mi PipBuck para que no tuviera que esperar a que la volviera a interpretar en vivo. Lo admito, me había enamorado de Velvet Remedy por años, yo y al menos otros trescientos ponys. Mi madre solía reírse de eso.

 _-LittlePip_ -, diría, riendo con sus amigas. – _La puerta trasera del granero de Velvet Remedy no se abre en esa dirección._

Me tomó un par de años en entender lo que mi madre había querido decir con eso. Y me tomó varios segundos procesar que Velvet Remedy acababa de preguntarme algo.

- _Q-qu-qué_?–, Gran respuesta LittlePip, tan elegante. Quería cavar tan profundo pudiera a través del piso de concreto y jalar los trozos por encima de mí.

Ella sonrió, ¡me sonrió a mí!

Y con esa maravillosa voz… - _Te veías con el corazón roto cuando entré. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_

Velvet Remedy se ofreció… a ayudarme… a MÍ.

Rápidamente traté de recuperar mis sentidos. Velvet debe tener alguna razón para estar aquí abajo. Alguna razón de PipBuck, no era como que ella solo merodeara alrededor del área de mantenimiento después de todo. Mirando a mí alrededor, me di cuenta de que era la única pony en turno. Mi maestro, como siempre, estaba dormido en su oficina.

- _Oh… no, no era nada_ –, Traté de mantener la postura. _–¿En qué puedo servirte?_

La expresión de Velvet era tanto compasiva como poco convencida, pero levantó su pata delantera alzando su PipBuck hacia mi vista. Era un modelo mucho más elegante que el mío, con sus iniciales y su Cutie Mark (un hermoso pájaro con alas extendidas y con el pico abierto cantando) adornándolo con estilo.

- _Odio ser molesta, pero ha empezado a irritarme. ¿Podrías reemplazar el acolchonado?_ –, Me pidió

 _-¡Oh pero claro!_ –, Le respondí. Ya estaba levitando mis herramientas especiales para desbloquear el PipBuck de su pata delantera (como aprendiz de técnico de PipBuck, tengo todo tipo de herramientas de especial precisión en mis bolsillos de mi traje de trabajo).

- _Lo tendré listo en un segundo_ –, Y el PipBuck salió con un click.

Velvet Remedy rio entre dientes y bajo su casco. – _Oh no, está bien, tómate tu tiempo. Voy a poner un poco de ungüento en esta pata regreso a mi habitación y descansar por la tarde._

¡Pero claro, Velvet se presentaba en el salón del Establo Dos mañana por la noche! Tendré que pulirlo y hacer que fuera digno de ser usado por encima de su pezuña. Si paso toda la noche en él, podría darle un PipBuck completamente renovado y fresco como el primer día que lo consiguió, y aun alcanzaría a dárselo mañana antes del espectáculo.

 _-¡Muy bien! Lo tendré listo a esta hora mañana. No te decepcionarás. ¡Lo prometo!_

Ella me sonrió de nuevo, y ni todo el gris del mundo podría oscurecer mi día ahora.

- _Gracias_ –, me respondió

Y luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Miré como su Cutie Mark desaparecía por la puerta y después se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaba silbando una de las canciones de la Velvet mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su habitación.

Su PipBuck estaba flotando junto a mí en un campo de levitación mágica, recién rellenado con el mejor revestimiento que pude encontrar, luciendo brillante y nuevo. Yo estaba cansada por una larga noche de trabajo, pero de buen humor. ¡Velvet iba a estar tan feliz con mi trabajo!

Girando la esquina salí de mis propios sueños al ver una masa de ponys reunidos fuera de la habitación en la Velvet. Demonios, iba a tener que abrirme paso a través de los ponys que querían un autógrafo y los paparazzis, levitando el PipBuck más alto, comencé a abrirme pasó entre la multitud.

 _-¡Se ha ido! ¿Cómo se pudo haber ido?_ -, cientos de voces y susurros de pánico comenzaron a alarmarme. _-¡¿Por qué nos abandonaría?!_

¿Se ha ido? ¿Velvet Remedy se ha… ido?

Entonces unas palabras me dejaron fría. - _¡Yo no sabía que la puerta del Establo se podía abrir!_

¿¡ELLA ESTABA AFUERA?!

 _-¡No se preocupen todos los ponys!-,_ Se escuchó la voz de la Supervisora de algún lugar entre la multitud. – _Tengo la identificación de cada pony en el Establo. Yo personalmente enviaré un equipo de rescate, tendremos nuestra Velvet de regreso al final del día. No se preocupen._

Sentí como si me hundiera en cemento fresco y frío. Mi mirada poco a poco se movió hacia el PipBuck que se encontraba arriba de mí.

Bajé mi cabeza, traté de alejarme de la multitud lentamente, manteniendo el PipBuck cerca de mí. Entonces la Supervisora activo la señal de la identificación de Velvet, la cual no llevaría a todos los ponys hacia Velvet, pero si a su PipBuck que se encontraba en la sala de mantenimiento.

Con un golpe me estampé contra algún pony, me alarmé tanto que el campo de levitación se evaporó en un _POOF_ y el limpio y reluciente PipBuck se precipitó al suelo.

Me di la vuelta, me encontré con los la Supervisora cara a cara.

Ella no hablo, su mirada estaba fija al PipBuck del suelo con las iniciales y Cutie Mark de Velvet Remedy claramente visibles.

 _-¿Qué-Es-Esto?_ –La Supervisora me preguntó de forma terrorífica.

Todos los ojos me miraban. Podía sentir cada par de ojos. Nadie habló. El silencio cayó como una manta de plomo. Mi boca se secó. No podía encontrar mi voz.

No tenía que, podía sentir la ola de ojos con desprecio. Docenas de fanponys de Velvet Remedy, y yo estaba sosteniendo la razón por la cual su ídolo se había perdido.

La voz de la Supervisora era baja y sorprendentemente gentil. – _Tómalo y ve a tu habitación. De prisa._

No tenía que repetírmelo dos veces.

* * *

Me acosté en mi cama esa noche, haciendo a un lado el PipBuck de Velvet mientras que la radio repetía la tragedia sucedida por mi culpa.

No podía creerlo. Velvet Remedy se había ido. No podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo se pudo ir? ¿Por qué se iría?

La puerta del Establo Dos había sido cerrada y sellada. Solo la Supervisora conoce los secretos para abrirla, asumiendo que pudiera abrirse. Lo cual, obviamente, se podía.

¿Pero por qué? Nadia sabía realmente qué había afuera, si es que había algo afuera. Los libros de historia sugerían que el mundo afuera estaba totalmente desecho, sin vida y venenoso. Esa era por lo menos la común y lógica creencia. Pero una historia de fantasmas que algún pony me había contado en mi primera (y única) pijamada que me había dado horribles pesadillas volvía a asomarse de las sobras en mi cabeza; la historia de un pony que de alguna forma abrió la puerta del Establo y salió… ¡solo para encontrar que no había nada afuera! Solo la gran nada que succionaba al pony lejos, devorando su alma que fuera nada también.

Empíricamente, sabía que ese no era el caso, pero la imagen mental aún me acosaba.

Las dos cosas que entendí eran que Velvet Remedy hizo que le quitara el PipBuck para que la Supervisora no pudiera localizarla; y que yo estaba jodida.

Ser la más pequeña pony de mi edad, y la última en obtener mi Cutie Mark no facilitaron que hiciera amigos con los demás ponys. Mi madre honestamente tampoco ayudó. Tampoco ayudó que me haya despertado gritando en mi primera pijamada. Así es que casi siempre estaba sola. Pero nunca tuve enemigos. Había estado bajo las advertencias de otros ponys, pero nunca me habían odiado.

Realmente no podía culparlos tampoco, a pesar de que era totalmente injusto. Los demás ponys estaban enojados y lastimados y solo necesitaban alguien con quién desquitarse. Las noticias mencionaron mi nombre, " _El PipBuck con decoración personalizada de Velvet Remedy fue encontrado en la posesión de un técnico pony_ ", pero solo con dos técnicos en total, no era difícil para ningún pony averiguar quién era ese técnico, incluso sin la escena en la habitación de Velvet.

La Supervisora habló por la radio. " _Sentimos su pérdida. Pero quiero recordarles a todos los ponys que Velvet Remedy eligió esto. Ella eligió abandonar su hogar, abandonarnos, a su familia. Ella traicionó mi confianza y ella los traicionó, así como traicionó la confianza de la pony que engaño para quietarle su PipBuck, asegurándose de que no la encontráramos. Sé que muchos de ustedes están enojados o lastimados. Les pido que dirijan su ira a quien realmente la merece…"._

Me sentí agradecida por sus palabras, pero eso no iba a evitar que los ponys aún me vieran con algo de recelo todos los días, incluso si comprendían la situación. Sus recelos colgaban en el aire como un humo viejo.

Me distraje un poco con el PipBuck errante, notando un archivo encriptado. Lo vi ayer, pensando que tal vez era una nueva canción sin terminar. No quería abrirlo entonces, tanto por respeto por la privacidad de Velvet como por el desagrado a los spoilers, pero supongo que eso ya no importa ahora. La canción nunca sería tocada.

Abrí una bolsa en mi mochila de trabajo, tomé una herramienta que me permitía quitar la encriptación de forma segura y rápida. Era un archivo de sonido. Lo reproduje.

- _El código de anulación para abrir la puerta del establo Dos es… CMC3BFF._

Quedé petrificada por la sorpresa de escuchar eso. Rápidamente, apagué la radio y lo reproduje de nuevo.

No reconocí la voz. Era una voz femenina, algo dulce, y tenía un extraño acento que no sonaba a nadie del Establo. Pero ahora conocía cómo Velvet se había ido.

Debí de estar sentada ahí por cuatro horas, contemplando lo que debía hacer. Pero finalmente, tomé una decisión.

Iba a ir afuera, detrás de ella. Iba a traerla de vuelta.

* * *

Me paré ahí, contemplando la enrome puerta de acero que sellaba el Establo Dos de los horrores (¡o la nada!) de afuera, y a los dos guardias ponys que bloqueaban mi camino. Tenía mis alforjas llenas con manzanas y provisiones. Incluso el gran libro de ciencia arcana para tener algo que leer. Tenía dos cantimploras en mi cuello. Estaba lista para ir. Pero la Supervisora se estaba asegurando de que nadie siguiera los actos previos.

La insistencia y miradas furiosas no iban a llevarme a ninguna parte. Mi cuerno estaba brillando, pero ellos se mantuvieron firmes, despreocupados. No iban a dejarme ir ningún sitio cerca del panel de control de la puerta.

- _Hey, ¿No eras tú la potra que dejo a Velvet perderse afuera?_ –Uno de los guardias inquirió agresivamente y dando un paso rudo hacia adelante.

El otro guardia miraba con disgusto. No estaba segura si me miraba con disgusto o si la Supervisora tuviera en la mira a los ponys que quisieran hacerme daño. Esperaba que fuera lo anterior, considerando lo que estaba a punto de hacerles.

 _¡BAAM!_

El metal de un casillero cayendo hacia sus cabezas los dejó a ambos noqueados en seco. Ponys terrestres, nunca ven venir el truco de _esa-cosa-levitando-arriba-de-ellos._

Estaba en los controles, ingresando el código del PipBuck de Velvet cuando la voz de la Supervisora se escuchó por los parlantes.

" _¡Detente! ¡Te ordeno que te detengas en este instante!"_

Seh, eso no iba a pasar.

" _¡Guardias! ¡Quiero a cada guardia en la puerta del Establo Dos ahora! ¡Detengan esa yegua!_

¡Oh rayos!

Mis cascos rápidamente se dirigieron a la palanca principal de la puerta, y recé Celestia para que el código funcionara. Entonces, con todas mis fuerzas, moví la palanca.

Un ruidoso chillido lleno el aire, seguido de un silbido de vapor y un gran estruendo que sacudió la habitación. Miraba como el enrome perno que sostenía la puerta del Establo Dos se deslizaba hacia atrás y un gran brazo de metal se inclinaba hacia abajo, uniéndose a la puerta, y como un chillido de dientes, sacó la enrome puerta de acero hacia afuera y lejos.

De pronto, me encontré a mí misma pensando en la voz de mi madre… " _La puerta del granero del Establo Dos no se balancea en esa dirección_ ". La puerta del Establo Dos no se suponía que se balanceara de igual forma, y aunque activé el interruptor, quedé atónita al verla abierta.

 _-¿No tienes que hacer esto LittlePip… cierto?_ –, la supervisora me sacó mis pensamientos. Podía escuchar los cascos de varios ponys galopando cerca.

Di unos pasos hacia la puerta. – _No se preocupen, la traeré de vuelta._

 _-¡No lo harás! Si te vas de aquí, ¡nunca volverás!_

Por un momento, la injusticia me invadió. La Supervisora estaba dispuesta a enviar un equipo de búsqueda para traer a Velvet Remedy. Pero entonces, Velvet era especial, y yo… no lo era.

Una parte de mi quería regresar, arrastrarse a mi cuarto y a mi triste pero segura vida.

Llenándome de valor, crucé fuera la puerta.

* * *

Con un último siseo y golpe, la puesta de acero del Establo Dos se cerró sin marcha atrás detrás de mí.

No conozco qué se supone que tenía que encontrar más allá de la puerta, pero ciertamente no era para nada ese pasillo oscuro que olía a madera podrida y aire sepulcral. Ya no estaba en el Establo, pero tampoco estaba afuera. Estaba en un limbo.

Encendí la luz de mi PipBuck, y retrocedí con un jadeo de horror al ver lo esqueletos de los ponys muertos que cubrían el vestíbulo. El exterior de la puerta del Establo estaba marcado con la señal de los cascos de otros ponys que querían entrar dejando sus cascos agrietados y destrozados.

Avancé rápidamente, y descubrí que el pasillo terminaba hacia una vieja habitación con escaleras que conducían a una puerta horizontal y con cerradura rota. La entrada al mundo exterior fuera del Establo.

Dos puertas habían sido claramente disfrazadas como las puertas de una humilde bodega de manzanas, y por disfrazadas quiero decir a que la persona que lo construyó había estado construyendo una bodega de manzanas.

Respiré hondo, subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta del sótano y… salí.

* * *

Nota: _**Ascenso de Nivel**_

Nuevo extra: _**Busca a la yegua**_ \- +10% de daño a personajes del mismo sexo y opciones únicas diálogo.


	4. Capítulo 2: El Yermo Equestre

**Capítulo Dos:** El yermo equestre

" _¿En qué mundo vives? Aquí afuera en el mundo real, la sangre se derrama, pequeño pony. La sangre se derrama…"_

* * *

¡La nada!

¡Mis primeros segundos afuera fueron una eternidad de terror en el corazón y desesperación en mis cascos! ¡La historia resulto ser real! ¡Todo lo que estaba afuera era una gran y oscura nada! Me rodeó, me sofocó. Si hubiera tenido la capacidad de respirar, hubiera gritado.

Y entonces mis ojos comenzaron a ajustarse a la oscuridad. Poco a poco comencé a tranquilizarme, a jadear, a sentirme débil. En mi defensa, nunca había experimentado la noche antes. No realmente. Claro, siempre apagaba las luces de mi cuarto antes de ir a la cama, pero esa oscuridad era pequeña y confinada a mi pequeño cuarto. Además siempre estaba ese pequeño haz de luz debajo de mi puerta. Las luces de la sala del Establo Dos eran eternas.

Pero esto, esto era diferente. Un aire fresco, muy distinto a cualquier cosa del Establo, hacía cosquillas a través de mi traje y me enfriaba la piel debajo. Había un olor a humedad y putrefacción, el aire era polvoriento y extraño. Podía oír los sonidos de los insectos nocturnos, el chirrido de la madera, y otros sonidos lejanos… pero estaba más preocupada por los sonidos que no podía oír; el constante zumbido de los generadores en el Establo ya no estaba e incluso la luz eterna se había ido. Era tan poderosa la ausencia de sonidos que llegué a confundir el exterior con el silencio. Podía sentir las sucias y rotas piedras debajo de mis cascos, era tan diferente de los suaves y estériles pisos por los que había trotado toda mi vida. Y aunque no podía ver muy lejos en el Establo, ahora puedo ver más lejos que nunca, ya no había paredes que marcaran el final de la sala. Estaba mirando hacia un abismo horizontal que se extendía desde mí hacia todas direcciones.

Un nuevo pánico comenzó a formarse dentro de mí. Sentí perder el control de mis patas traseras y me senté de golpe, aturdida. Fijé la mirada al suelo, respirando profundamente, agradeciendo al suelo el sostenerme y el ofrecerme un punto de referencia visual. Entonces cometí el error de mirar arriba al cielo, y el absoluto infinito del cielo hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas y mi estómago se revolviera. Grandes masas de nubes se extendían por la mayoría del cielo; pero había espacios entre las nubes que dejaban escapar una tenue luz y me permitían visualizar el infinito. Es una locura, pensé en las nubes como una gran red, hecha para atraparme si yo me caía de la tierra en el abismo de arriba, pero si me deslizaba a través de los espacios de las nubes, me caería para la eternidad.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y trate de evitar vomitar.

El miedo y las náuseas eran intensas pero estaban pasando poco a poco. Una vez que mis sentidos regresaron, empecé a notar las cosas que habían provocado mi pánico inicial. El terreno alrededor mío se hizo evidente. El mundo alrededor no se extendía uniformemente; El suelo era irregular y redondo, las colinas se transformaban en montañas. La tierra estaba penetrada por dedos negros de árboles muertos que se elevaban desde el suelo. A lo largo de las colinas lejanas, podía observar las ramas de bosques más sanos que bailaban con el viento, envueltas por hojas, pero los árboles vivos cerca del Establo Dos eran pocos, dispersos y se mostraban enfermos.

En segundo lugar, me di cuenta de que mi PipBuck estaba parpadeando con una serie de alertas. El creador de mapas empezaba a trabajar en mi nuevo y desconocido entorno, y para mi sorpresa, ya había sacado una etiqueta de la nada: Sweet Apple Acres.

Me di la vuelta y mis ojos fueron atraídos por la gran y hueca cáscara de lo que asumí había sido una magnífica casa. Ahora, crujía y se balanceaba con la brisa como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse.

Mirando a mi PipBuck de nuevo, me di cuenta de que estaba detectando varias transmisiones de radio. La emisión de radio del Establo Dos ahora era pura estática, pero las nuevas estaciones tomaron su lugar. Mi corazón se agitó, porque era la primera indicación de que podría haber vida pony aquí afuera después de todo. Configuré mi PipBuck para que sintonizara la primera estación de radio de la lista.

 _"... Aún esta sellado. No hay manera de entrar. Mi hijo, se comió una de las manzanas de esos malditos manzanos cerca del Establo, y ahora está terriblemente enfermo. Demasiado enfermo para moverse. Nos hemos escondido en la cisterna cerca del antiguo monumento. Nos estamos quedando sin comida y suministros. Por favor, si algún pony oye esto, ayúdanos... El mensaje se repite. ¿Hola? ¿Hay algo ahí fuera? Por favor, ¡necesitamos ayuda! Estaba trayendo a mi familia al Establo cerca de Sweet Apple Acres cuando fuimos atacados por saqueadores. Sólo mi hijo y yo sobrevivimos. Llegamos a la Establo, pero aún está sellado. No hay manera de entrar. Mi hijo, se comió una de las manzanas de esos malditos manzanos cerca del establo, y ahora está terriblemente enfermo. Demasiado enfermo para moverse. Nos hemos escondido en la cisterna cerca del antiguo monumento. Nos estamos quedando sin comida y suministros médicos. Por favor, si algún pony oye esto, ayúdanos... El mensaje se repite. ¿Hola?..."_

La voz se expresaba una terrible resignación, como si el pony ya hubiera renunciado a la esperanza y estuviera pasando por los movimientos. Lo apagué estrepitosamente. No creo que pudiera soportar oírlo de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando noté un tictac suave de mi PipBuck. Lo comprobé, descubrí era el detector de radiación, una característica que nunca había sabido usar, se había activado. El pequeño y lindo dial de arco iris siempre había estado en verde. Aún estaba allí, pero se inclinaba discretamente hacia el color amarillo.

No podía quedarme aquí, junto a lo que había sido, hace tiempo, la puerta de una bodega de manzanas por el resto de mi vida. Bueno, podría, pero sería una vida relativamente corta y miserable. No sabía qué hacer: con tantas direcciones para ir, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que tomara el camino que Velvet había seguido? A pesar de que sólo tenía pocas horas de ventaja, la esperanza de encontrarla era tenue.

Pero tenía que empezar por alguna parte. Y la mejor opción que tenía era levantarme y mirar alrededor. Las ruinas cerca de mí se elevaban más alto que cualquiera de los árboles cercanos, y el techo cubierto de su torre superior era probablemente el mejor punto de vista que podía esperar. Cerré los ojos, me tranquilicé y entré.

* * *

Lo que quedaba del edificio de Sweet Apple Acres era más robusto de lo que parecía (o sonaba). También estaba bastante vacío, cualquier cosa de valor que hubiera sobrevivido había sido probablemente saqueada, dejando sólo restos que nadie quería, pero ni siquiera el tiempo parecía capaz de borrar. Zapatos oxidados, cajas de jabones para limpiar vestidos que ya no existían, un tenedor con mango roto, un rastrillo.

Subí las escaleras. Alcancé a ver un débil resplandor, el suave color verde de una manzana envenenada, que iluminaba la habitación de arriba. El resplandor provenía de la pantalla de un viejo terminal, un artefacto de ciencia arcana idéntico al utilizado en el Establo Dos. Era un milagro que todavía funcionara después de siglos en el exterior. Cuando Establo-Tec construye algo, lo construye para que dure.

La curiosidad me atrajo hacia él, y mi asombro fue rápidamente reemplazado por el entendimiento. No era una coincidencia que este terminal en particular estuviera activo, porque en él había un nuevo mensaje:  
 _  
"A cualquier pony que haya abandonado el Establo Dos en busca de mí:_

Por favor, regresa a casa. Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer. La Supervisora lo entiende, incluso si ahora no está de acuerdo, y espero que algún día todos lo harán. No regresaré. No me busques. No te pongas en peligro más por mi causa. Por favor perdóname.

Velvet Remedy"

Busqué en la terminal por más información, pero todos los demás mensajes eran antiguos y estaban corrompidos salvo uno. Y ese uno tenía un cifrado algo especial, algo que había oído hablar pero nunca había visto antes, una encriptación binaria que para descifrarla, primero tendría que descargar el mensaje en mi PipBuck del terminal que había sido utilizado para enviar el mensaje y luego del terminal en el que fue recibida.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer con las grandes cantidades de almacenamiento que disponía mi PipBuck, lo descargué. En realidad, sabía que las posibilidades de volver a encontrar un terminal funcional eran nulas, así que mi esperanza de descifrar ese mensaje eran escazas. Tampoco es que pensara que un mensaje de siglos de antigüedad tendría algún significado relevante.

Más importante aún, ahora tenía que afrontar que fuera era mi nuevo hogar. Incluso si encontrara a Velvet Remedy, era poco probable que ella me acompañara de regreso. Admito que había sido sutilmente agradable una fantasía en donde la Supervisora estuviera tan encantada con el regreso de Velvet que nos cobijaría a ambas de nuevo en la manada. Tal vez incluso me haga una fiesta. Ahora, me vi obligada a admitir lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

Pensar en eso hizo que mi cabeza se llenara de nubes negras. Pero cuando al fin alcancé la cima de las ruinas y miré hacia el desierto, avisté una luz brillante y débil que parpadeaba en la oscuridad... justo como una luz de fogata, no a más de media hora de trote de ese punto naranja en la noche.

* * *

Cuando me acerqué la fuente de luz del fuego, supe que algo no pintaba bien. Algo sobre la forma en que el polvoriento unicornio beige estaba tendido en su alfombra de paja y las piernas acurrucadas debajo de él, hacían que no diera buena espina. Había tensión en su lenguaje corporal. Pero no fue hasta que puse un casco en la luz y obtuve una buena perspectiva. Un cálido _"Hola"_ salía apenas audible de mis labios cuando vi que el pony estaba amordazado, y con cadenas que ataban sus pezuñas.

 _-¡Bueno, mira que tenemos aquí! Caminando agradable y tranquila ¿verdad?_ -, Un gran potro de tierra surgió de las sombras de una roca cercana. Sus pezuñas se clavaban metálicamente contra el suelo rocoso, calzaba zapatos con espinas de metal saliendo de ellos.

Dos ponys más se deslizaban de sus escondites en lados opuestos: un pony terrestre sosteniendo una pala cuya cuchilla había sido letalmente afilada, y el otro un unicornio cuyo cuerno resplandeciente levitaba hacia mí un corto instrumento de madera y metal con dos barriles. Cada pony llevaba alforjas hechas de piel gruesa. Al igual que la noche, nunca había visto un arma de fuego antes, excepto en las imágenes de los libros. Esos libros eran lo suficientemente explícitos como para que pudiera reconocer la amenaza mortal.

El unicornio atado a la alfombra sacudió la cabeza con una mirada triste pero desesperada, y comenzó a intentar romper la mordaza con un anzuelo, sin hacer más esfuerzo para mantener las cadenas ocultas. Los tres ponys que me amenazaban le arrojaban sólo una mirada ocasional.

 _-Puede que se ate a sí misma para ahorrarnos la molestia_ -, replicó el unicornio con el arma. – _Entonces-,_ dirigiéndome a mí. _-No te importaría, ¿verdad?_

Se río. Y el otro unicornio también. _-Darán un precio muy bonito por esta.  
_  
 _-¿Dar un precio para qué? ¿Y de quién?  
_  
El que sostenía la lanza de pala en su boca murmuró algo incomprensible. Entonces, aparentemente decidió que el arma era suficiente disuasiva, y la escupió _-Por el amor de... quiero decir, ¡mírenla! ¡Creo que se ha bañado!_

De repente y extrañamente me di cuenta de que los cuatro ponys estaban realmente sucios y tenían un muy desagradable mal olor. Me las arreglé para tapar con un trapo un estornudo.

 _-¿Qué está pasando?_ -, pregunté. De todas las emociones que surcaban mi cabeza, la confusión había predominado.

El unicornio cautivo finalmente logró sacar la mordaza sucia de su boca _-¡Son esclavistas, idiota!_

* * *

Monterey Jack, era el unicornio beige sucio con expresión severa y una Cutie Mark que parecía un queso, siguió detrás de mí mientras caminábamos junto a nuestros captores, caminando por un sendero desecho que alguna vez fue una carretera. Mis piernas estaban encadenadas, haciéndome difícil el caminar e imposible trotar. Mi PipBuck había bloqueado los esfuerzos de los esclavistas para atarme las patas delanteras, obligándolos a encadenarme por encima de las rodillas. Si el pony que tenía la lanza de pala no hubiera estado sosteniendo su arma cerca de mi garganta, los otros dos habrían tenido otro par de cascos para quitarme el PipBuck y encadenarme como hubieran querido. Como sea, no se molestaron en desperdiciar tiempo conmigo.

Yo no estaba amordazada, pero Monterey me había convencido de que una charla innecesaria a los esclavos probablemente resultaría en la pérdida de mi lengua. No es que tuviera mucho que decir a estos brutos de todos modos, aparte de mi repertorio de metáforas pintorescas. De todas formas no esperaba que contestaran a mis preguntas, incluso si mi lengua sobreviviera a la pregunta, además ya estaban parloteando el uno con el otro lo suficiente como para escucharme.

 _-Odio lo lejos-,_ gruñó el pony terrestre a través de la lanza que tenía entre sus dientes.

 _-Bueno, pues, si tan sólo aprendieras a nadar, podríamos recortar el camino ¿cierto_?-preguntó el unicornio con dulzura envenenada.

El pony soltó un gruñido. Por su olor, considerablemente más penetrante que los otros, supuse que odiaba el agua en general.

 _-¿Qué tal si dejas de quejarte y tal vez te deje probar a uno de los esclavos antes de llegar al bosque?-,_ Su líder, el pony terrestre llamado Cracker con los zapatos con puntas y una Cutie Mark que parecía un látigo (¿o quizás una serpiente?), miró hacia Monterey y a mí con una malévola sonrisa.

Miré hacia otro lado. Ellos rieron.

A pesar de su desagradable diálogo, podía oír un sonido líquido por delante. No es como una fuente de agua burbujeante, sino como un pantano burbujeante. Y algo más. Un sonido distante… acercándose. ¿Música? Sí, música. Era un sonido metálico pero… ¿era una melodía triunfante? ¿De la realeza? No sabía que sentimiento estaba tratando de inspirar la música pero sin lugar a dudas no encajaba.

Cracker notó mi expresión y sonrió. _-Parece que nunca has oído eso. ¿Qué, viviste toda tu vida en un Establo? Si esperas una caballería de la realeza, pues te equivocas. Eso es sólo uno de esos sprite-bots.  
_  
La música se cortó con un agudo chirrido

El esclavista unicornio, llamado Sawed-Off, trotó un poco hacia delante, mirando por el camino. Volvió al resto de nosotros y sonrió. _-¿Crees algún mutadrilo lo atrapó?_

Cracker sugirió que voló hacia la trampa de algún pony. El otro pony terrestre emitió un balbuceo. El unicornio se volteó y el resplandor de su propio cuerno iluminó la máquina, una bola de metal del tamaño de la cabeza de un potro flotando con cuatro alas aleteando silenciosamente, justo frente a su rostro. Esta máquina no es obra de ninguna ciencia arcana me atrevería a decir; Era ingeniería pura del pony terrestre.

 _-¡Mierda!-,_ Sawed-Off saltó una zancada completa de pony por la sorpresa. Luego giró la escopeta y la disparó contra el sprite-bot. El sonido era como un plato de metal que caía del techo y resonaba a través de las colinas cubiertas de oscuridad por la noche. Chispas comenzaron a salir de la máquina al ser alcanzada por el disparo. Dejó escapar un chillido eléctrico y se lanzó de regreso hacia la oscuridad.

El unicornio quiso ir tras ella, pero la voz de Cracker cortó la distancia entre ellos. _–Es suficiente, Sawed-Off. Reserva tu munición.  
_  
- _Maldita sea, odio cuando utilizan esa mierda sigilosa. Es una radio voladora; No se supone que se escondan de los ponys.  
_  
Mis oídos ardían por la gran cantidad de groserías profanas que escuchaba, pero no me importó. Estaba reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ver.

 _-Idiota-,_ murmuró Monterey Jack en voz baja. - _Ellos escucharon eso por todo Ponyville...  
_  
A diferencia de mi compañero esclavo, me alegró haber presenciado al unicornio disparar su arma. Ahora sabía cómo funcionaba.

 _-... Qué clase de maldito tonto-,_ murmuró Monterrey. - _anuncia su presencia tan cerca del territorio de los saqueadores._

* * *

Un río se deslizaba por nuestro camino, sus aguas fluían a lo largo de sus orillas, medio estancadas. El agua golpeaba los soportes de un puente, haciendo los sonidos húmedos que había estado escuchando antes. Más allá del puente se escondían los restos destrozados de un pueblo de antes de la guerra.

El puente era un laberinto de barricadas. Las sombras en la oscuridad de ponys se movían alrededor. Por un segundo tuve esperanzas de un posible rescate pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver varios postes con punta que rodeaban el puente con las cabezas en putrefacción de ponys decapitados que adornaban cada lado.

En ese momento observe la maldad. La vista era horrible.

- _Cager, quédate aquí_ -, dijo Cracker, poniendo de manifiesto el nombre del pony que llevaba la lanza. _-"Sawed-Off, vamos a ver cuál es la cuota esta vez."  
_  
Monterey Jack bajó la cabeza y miró desolado hacia el puente. Me acerqué a él, siguiendo su ejemplo, de tal forma que Cager no pudiera ver el débil resplandor de mi cuerno mientras deslizaba mi destornillador y una horquilla de mi traje de trabajo del Establo. Como todos los materiales de los esclavistas, las esposas en mis piernas eran toscas y de baja calidad. Como Cracker y Sawed-Off discutían con los ponys del puente, me centré en forzar la primera cerradura de las esposas. Sentí un alivio al escuchar un suave click mientras se abría, liberando mi pata delantera con el PipBuck. El brazalete cayó al suelo con un pequeño golpe.

 _-¡Hhu!-,_ Las orejas de Cager se levantaron, y ahora se movía hacia mí. Rápidamente, apagué mi magia, dejé caer el destornillador y la horquilla en la tierra, y esperé que en la oscuridad el esclavista no pudiera ver el cambio en mis cadenas.

 _-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-,_ Cager gruñó peligrosamente. El desagradable borde afilado de la pala se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mis ojos.

¡BLAM!

Cager se dio la vuelta bruscamente, la lanza se acercó lo demasiado a mi cara y grité. Un disparo salió del puente. No sonaba como la escopeta de Sawed-Off… Pero el segundo disparo sí.

Cager tomó aliento al reconocer que cruzar el puente se había convertido en un asunto sangriento. Nos miró con una mirada de furia, su postura era amenazadora, él comenzó a decir... algo. Sospecho que nos estaba advirtiendo que nos quedáramos quietos, pero nunca lo sabré. Su cabeza estalló, llenándome de sangre.

Me quedé allí, con los ojos como platos, temblando por el shock. La sangre, caliente y pegajosa, corría por mi frente y por mi ojo izquierdo, resbalando por mi traje y mi melena.

En la creciente lista de cosas que no había visto hasta antes de esta noche, la muerte de otro pony ocupaba el primer lugar. Parpadeé, sintiendo la sangre en mi párpado. ¡Cager estaba muerto! ¡Tenía restos de Cager en mí!

El deseo de lanzarme al río era abrumador. Pero iba terminar así. Empujada por algo más que la determinación, mi cuerno volvió a brillar y comencé a desbloquear el resto de mis esposas.

Mire de reojo el puente, viendo a Sawed-Off acurrucado junto a una de las barricadas mientras él mágicamente jaló de su escopeto abriéndola y llenándola de más munición. Dos disparos, me percaté. Primero uno en el sprite-bot, y uno justo ahora. Dos disparos, y luego a volver a recargar. Cerrando el arma, la levitó por encima de la barricada y disparó a ciegas hacia el entorno violento, alcanzando a un pony saqueador ya herido con disparo de dispersión. El pony se tambaleó y cayó.

Desafortunadamente para Sawed-Off, el saqueador detrás de él tenía un tipo diferente de escopeta, una que era más rápida y no limitada a dos tiros, la cual disparaba postas que le hicieron grandes agujeros en el cuerpo al esclavista unicornio al momento de que él se asomó para ver los resultados de sus tiros.

Me di la vuelta, encogiéndome delante de la pesadilla que estaba delante de mí. Me concentré en las cerraduras.

* * *

Logré liberarme y comencé a liberar a Monterey cuando dos ponys saqueadores trotaban por el puente hacia nosotros, pasando a través de los cadáveres mutilados de Cracker, Sawed-Off y los otros saqueadores que habían eliminado. Uno de los que se acercaba era el unicornio saqueador con la escopeta de combate. El otro, era un pony terrestre con un martillo en sus dientes. El unicornio se estaba riendo. No era la risa de Cracker, sino una risa loca que me daba escalofríos por la nuca.

 _-¡Parece que tenemos algunos premios!_

El pony terrestre rió detrás del martillo mientras que el unicornio nos miraba con atención. Los dos eran de alguna manera más sucios que los esclavistas. El unicornio tenía cicatrices en toda la cara y los flancos, uno de ellos rasgando su Cutie Mark, y otros con señales de sangrando reciente. El pony terrestre no tenía pelo y estaba con quemaduras en la mayoría de la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Ambos vestían armaduras rotas y harapos.

 _-¿Ayúdenos?_ -, susurré débilmente.

 _-¡Oh, te ayudaré, claro!-,_ El unicornio paró frente a mí y me dio una patada, su casco golpeo fuerte en mi costado. El dolor me incapacitó y caí, jadeando. Se paró frente a mí de nuevo y puso todo su peso sobre mí. Yo grité.

A mi lado, Monterey soltó un gruñido de dolor mientras el pony terrestre le daba una muestra de su martillo. Dejándome en un gruñido, el unicornio también volvió su atención hacia Monterey que aún estaba encadenado. Se hizo evidente que tenían la intención de golpearlo hasta que él fuera otro cadáver sin vida. Y aún así probablemente no se detendrían.

 _-Toma su pata. ¡Voy a dispararle para arrancar sus cascos!-,_ El unicornio saqueador levitó su escopeta hacia Monterey pero éste la alejó con una patada que lanzó con su única pata libre de esposas.

Ignorando el dolor, me levanté, acortando la distancia y girando en mí misma mientras daba una potente patada trasera. Mis pezuñas dieron con la escopeta, enviándola volando. Se estrelló en el puente más allá. Un momento después, levité la lanza contra los dos saqueadores que me miraban con una expresión divertida. Dos contra uno, y ambos eran luchadores experimentados. El que estaba con el martillo se me acercó, como para ver si el martillo ganaba al cuchillo.

Monterey se le lanzó de inmediato, colocando sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cabeza y tirando de la cadena entre ellos a través de su cuello. El martillo cayó de su boca cuando el pony saqueador se ahogó.

El unicornio volteó, sorprendido por el cambio repentino de situación. Pude haber atacado entonces, pero amenazar a un pony es muy diferente a atacar a uno. No estaba segura de que tuviera que rajar al otro pony, para derramar su sangre. Para mutilar, o posiblemente matar.

El unicornio dio un puntapié al martillo caído y se giró para atacarme con él, y con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Y de repente, se me hizo empujar la pala-lanza hacia adelante. Ya no estaba luchando para hacer frente a una amenaza; Esto era supervivencia. La auto conservación es instintiva; Elimina las dudas morales. Y mientras yo no tenía las habilidades de lucha de mi oponente, tenía una ventaja a mi favor… S.A.T.S.

Ayudada por el hechizo de apuntado de mi PipBuck, dirigí la lanza cortando sus rodillas, y dejándolo cojeando. Una segunda cortada, esta vez a través de su cara, la despojé de su arma. El tercero sería un golpe mortal...

... excepto que no estaba lista para hacer eso. Aún no. En vez de eso, balanceé la lanza alrededor, golpeándola en la cabeza con su asa lo suficientemente fuerte como para astillar la madera. El saqueador unicornio cayó a mis pies, inconsciente.

Miré hacia arriba. Monterey estaba de pie, con el pecho levantado, sobre el cuerpo del pony terrestre, la vida se ahogaba con ella. Me estaba mirando con calma. Finalmente, alzó una ceja, sólo para alzar sus cadenas restantes frente a mí.

 _-¡Oh!-,_ Dejando caer la lanza de la pala, encendí la luz de mi PipBuck y busqué mi destornillador. Había perdido la horquilla; No había ninguna posibilidad de encontrarla en la tierra por la noche. Pero tenía más.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos libres, Monterey cojeó lentamente hacia el puente. Un momento después, regresó, con su cuerno resplandeciente de un suave color beige. La escopeta de Sawed-Off venía tras él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la apuntó a la cabeza del saqueador unicornio inconsciente y disparó.

Su sangre comenzó a filtrarse por el suelo hacia mis pezuñas. Miré en un silencio atónita mientras a buscaba en sus cuerpos, quitándoles sus pertenencias.

Finalmente mi voz regresó. _– ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Me miró como si yo fuera estúpida. – _Comprobar si no tienen algo de valor, con suerte, comida-,_ Asentí, observándolo al mover los cuerpos a la orilla del puente. Saquear los cuerpos de los muertos se sentía mal; Pero una parte fría y racional de mí murmuró que era un escándalo que tendría que superar para poder sobrevivir. Imaginé lo avergonzada que estaría si me moría de hambre aquí porque había sido demasiado tímida para comprobar la bolsa de un pony muerto en busca de un poco de avena o una lata de salsa de manzana vieja. Me moví un poco hacia el inicio del puente.

Miré por encima del cuerpo de un pony saqueador muerto, con el rostro ensangrentado y desgarrado por los zapatos afilados de Cracker. Comencé a pasar mis cascos por sus bolsillos, pero mi estómago revolvió, y me recargué en la barandilla, desechando mi almuerzo en el río sucio de abajo. Un espacio entre las nubes trajo una luz suave y plateada al suelo, y pude ver mi reflejo en el agua, todavía cubierto con la sangre seca de Cager.

Entonces vi la escopeta de Sawed-Off flotando en el aire detrás de mi cabeza.

 _-Tomaré lo que tú también tienes-,_ me informó Monterey Jack con un tono despreocupado.

-¡¿Qué?!-, Me di vuelta lentamente para verlo de pie en el puente, cubierto por la luz de la luna, su cuerno brillando en un suave luz beige. La escopeta flotó entre nosotros y me apuntó.

 _-¡Pero yo te salvé!  
_  
 _-Sí. Y por eso, no voy a matarte-,_ Sus ojos se estrecharon. _-Al menos que, por supuesto, hagas algo estúpido ahora mismo.  
_  
 _-¡Pero te acabo de salvar!  
_  
 _-¿No eras la más lista de tu clase cierto?  
_  
 _-¡Debemos trabajar juntos! ¡Viajar juntos!  
_  
Monterey resopló. _-¿Y dividir nuestras ya limitadas provisiones? ¿Dormir con un ojo abierto cada noche, esperando a que intentes apuñalarme por la espalda? No, gracias._

Mi rectitud de incredulidad se detuvo ante la negación. De repente, estaba muy cansada. Asintiendo con la cabeza, bajé la cabeza y dejé que mis dos cantimploras cayeran. Entonces retrocedí para que pudiera acercarse a ellos. Giré la cabeza para empezar a vaciar mis bolsas de mi alforja.

Mirando a Monterey, ahora mi propio cuerno brillaba. Y la escopeta de combate disparó hacia el aire. Durante un largo momento estuvimos allí, dos ponys unicornio en un puente, rodeados de cuerpos, escopetas flotando entre nosotros, y apuntando el uno al otro. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre nosotros desde los espacios entre las nubes.

Monterey Jack rompió el silencio, _-No vas a usar eso. Te vi que no mataste al saqueador. Si no puedes matar a un pony así, no puedes matarme.  
_  
Entrecerré los ojos. – _Aprendo rápido.  
_  
Resopló, pero no se movió. _-¿Sabes cómo usar esa cosa?_

Forcé una sonrisa. _-¿Sabes que sólo te queda un tiro? Y a juzgar por el sprite-bot, esa arma está tan estropeada que muy probablemente sobreviviré siendo disparada con ella. ¿Sobrevivirás TÚ siendo disparado con esto tantas veces como pueda mover el gatillo mientras tú intentas recargar?  
_  
Monterey Jack dio un paso atrás. Y con ese vacilar, mi sonrisa ya no era forzada. _-Y voy a tomar mis cantimploras de vuelta._

* * *

Ponyville. Me preguntaba cómo es que mi PipBuck sabía los nombres de los lugares antes de que yo lo hiciera. Incluso marcó los restos de un edificio en el que acababa de entrar. Ponyville era territorio de saqueadores. Espero que este lugar, este "Carousel Boutique", estuviera libre de ellos.

Monterey Jack y yo apenas nos habíamos separado cuando la barandilla del puente explotó junto a mí. ¡Un francotirador! El mismo pony, pensé, que había convertido la cabeza de Cager en salsa de manzanas. Me fui a la ciudad, tomando cobertura con lo que fuera. Pocos de los edificios estaban lo suficientemente intactos como para servir de refugio. Este fue el más cercano.

Afortunadamente, estaba sola. Esperé casi una hora, acurrucada en una sombra cerca de la puerta; El pony francotirador parecía poco decidido a seguirme. No, el sólo podía esperar hasta que saliera.

La fatiga me invadió. Había permanecido despierta toda la noche anterior, y los acontecimientos de esta noche eran una carga para el cuerpo y el espíritu. Mis músculos estaban débiles y doloridos. Me dolía el cuerpo de las patadas que había recibido. Me sentí emocionalmente destrozada. Necesitaba dormir. Dormir aquí fue probablemente una idea horrible. Al despertarme, fácilmente podría estar rodeada de esclavistas, saqueadores o posiblemente algo peor. Pero volver fuera, encontrar un lugar mejor, simplemente no era posible. No estaba en condiciones de poner a prueba mi ingenio contra el pony francotirador.

Carousel Boutique era bastante similar en condiciones de arquitectura a Sweet Apple Acres, sólo que el saqueo fue más destructivo. Las paredes habían sido pintadas con toscas imágenes de violencia y palabras groseras. Una pila de paños en un rincón, olía mal, como si los ponys hubieran orinado repetidamente en ellos. Había dos camas, una de las cuales estaba manchada profundamente con sangre (y probablemente más cosas desagradables). La otra era más pequeña, era la cama de un potrillo, nada más que con un colchón sobre un marco aplastado. En mi estado, sentí que me vendría perfecta.

El Carousel Boutique ofreció dos tesoros más, un baúl cerrado y otra terminal, idéntica a la de Sweet Apple Acres. Este también estaba todavía funcional, de nuevo para mi sorpresa. Estaba cerrada; Deslicé mi herramienta de acceso, y la puse operativa. Estos terminales fueron elaborados por los mismos ponys que hicieron los PipBucks, ya que los cifrados y las cerraduras eran bastante similares a mis herramientas que me permitieron burlar la seguridad. Quedó un rompecabezas, si encontraba la contraseña correcta entre todas las filas de palabras y caracteres de código que mi herramienta de acceso puso al descubierto, entonces tendría acceso al terminal. En mi estado mental frito, probablemente fue un pequeño milagro que pudiera analizar el código y encontrar la contraseña.

O posiblemente no. La contraseña era "apple".

Me reí en voz alta, callando de inmediato cuando oí el volumen de mi propia voz en las paredes de la boutique desgastada, y me di cuenta de que, más allá de cualquier posibilidad realista, esta era la computadora a la que se había enviado el mensaje que antes había encontrado. Con un sentimiento injustificado de confianza, lo descargué, y dejar que mi PipBuck hiciera el resto.

El tiempo había dañado la grabación, pero había suficiente grabación para que pudiera reconocer la misma voz femenina, un poco dulce y con un acento extraño, que hace unas horas me reveló el código que me apartaría de mi vieja vida hacia esta nueva y horrible vida.

 _"... instrucciones especiales para el Establo Dos ... ... ¡Hay mucha de mi familia ahí abajo! ¡Hasta que el veneno se haya ido de aquí arriba, esa puerta no debe abrirse para ningún pony!"  
_  
La voz se desvanecía por la estática.

 _"... sé que odias esto, Sweetie Belle, pero ahora eres la Supervisora. La Supervisora del Establo más importante de Equestria. Necesito que hagas esto por mí... ... para mantenerlos a salvo... ... mejores amigas por siempre, ¿recuerdas? ... "  
_  
El archivo de sonido finalizó con un gemido. Había estado en lo cierto: no había ningún valor en un mensaje de dos siglos. Dejé el cofre para mañana, me acurruqué y me fui a dormir.

* * *

Nota: **Ascenso de Nivel  
** Nuevo extra: **Sentido de Caballo** \- Eres un aprendiz rápido. Ganas un adicional de 10% cada vez que ganes puntos de experiencia.


	5. Capítulo 3: Guía

Notas de parche:

-Corregidos algunos errores de redacción

-Cambiado el nombre de "Vigilante" a "Watcher"

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres** : Guía

"¡Libros! He leído varios sobre el tema"

* * *

Luz de día.

Nunca había visto el sol antes, de hecho se podría decir que aún no lo había hecho. Pero el poder de la luz se filtró a través de la espesa y triste capa de nubes, dando un color enfermizo al entorno, pero aún así lucía más brillante y cálida que las zumbantes luces del Establo Dos. El aire parecía extraño con la luz, sin color. Pero todo estaba iluminado. Pude ver las partículas de polvo y cenizas flotando por la habitación (me preguntaba qué tan saludable era respirar eso), y por primera vez comprendí la extensión del mundo exterior.

Me hizo querer esconderme bajo la ventana.

Mientras me llenaba de valor para salir la (muy, muy grande) intemperie, recordé el cofre que dejé cerrado la noche anterior y me dispuse a abrirlo. Tomó dos de mis horquillas, ¡pero valió la pena! ¡Dentro estaba el vestido más hermoso que jamás haya visto! Esas líneas, esos pliegues en la tela, y los colores, era elegante y real, fabricado con tela ligera, alegre y no se hundía ¡Era un sueño! Por desgracia, un sueño para otro, la talla no era para mí.

La alegría y la decepción se mezclaban en igual medida. Pero incluso si no podía usarlo (al menos no sin unas cuantas modificaciones importantes), fue la cosa más bonita y alegre que jamás haya visto desde que dejé el establo. Lo doblé con cuidado y lo metí en mis alforjas.

Teniendo en cuenta el pony francotirador de la noche anterior, me quedé atrás, detrás de la cobertura de una mesa volteada y usé mi magia para abrir la puerta. Una pequeña campana colgaba arriba de la puerta dando un tintineo alegre. La silenciosa luz del sol entraba por la puerta. Los sonidos del exterior fluían hacia la habitación. El canto de pájaros, el lejano chapoteo del río. Un aire mucho más fresco reemplazo el aire rancio de la habitación.

Cautelosamente, me moví hacia la puerta y miré alrededor. El Ponyville post-apocalíptico era ahora el esqueleto podrido de lo que fue una pequeña ciudad hogareña. Entre edificios derrumbados y hogares quemados, las calles estaban llenas de escombros y basura. Y en todas partes, había pinturas grotescas y que mostraban depravación. El graffiti no se limitaba solo al exterior; Los saqueadores habían desfigurado el Carousel Boutique con una pasión y éxtasis enfermiza. Miré de nuevo la puerta, siguiendo las palabras y símbolos de blasfemia que se extendían por las paredes hacia las vigas. Y se retorcí, asfixiada por la repugnancia ante lo que la luz del sol revelaba por encima de mí: decenas de gatos muertos y disecados habían sido colgados en el techo como decoraciones. Y yo había dormido directamente debajo de tres de ellos.

Dio un paso atrás involuntario por la puerta hacia el exterior.

BIP.

¿Qué fue eso?

BIP.

Giré y noté un disco naranja medio enterrado en el suelo justo afuera de la puerta. Una pequeña luz roja estaba parpadeando sobre ella. BIP. BIP. BIP.

 _-¡CIERRA LA PUERTA!_ -, Una voz salió de la nada, era de tono suave y casi mecánica, pero de alguna manera, estaba llena de urgencia. Mi corazón se aceleró y salté hacia dentro del edificio de nuevo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Una explosión justo fuera de la puerta arrancó la propia puerta de su marco, ¡arrojándola conmigo al fondo de la habitación! Me estrellé con mi vanidad destrozada y con la humeante puerta que aterrizó sobre mí.

-¡Ugh!

Estaba más sorprendida que herida mientras me arrastraba lentamente debajo de la puerta. Mis oídos estaban zumbando. Era una trampa. No me extraña que los pony saqueadores no hubieran invadido mientras dormían, en vez de eso, habían dejado un regalo en su lugar.

- _Date prisa, hay más en el camino_ -, apenas podía distinguir la voz, mis oídos se sentían como si estuvieran congestionados con algodón de azúcar.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?_ -, Le pregunté y me moví rápidamente para lanzar mis cantimploras lejos de mi cuello mientras mágicamente sacaba la escopeta de combate. Quedé consternada al saber que sólo le quedaba un tiro; Pero un pony saqueador entraba por la puerta, haría mi mejor esfuerzo para que ese tiro valiera.

Una voz completamente diferente contestó. _-¡Venga, sal, quienquiera que seas!_ La cabeza de una pony saqueadora se deslizó por la puerta, sonriendo maníacamente con algo entre los dientes. Parecía una manzana de metal. Ella sacudió la cabeza, lanzó esa cosa hacia mí y escapo, pero noté que el "tallo" de la manzana metálica la conservó en sus dientes mientras escapaba.

Un recuerdo pasó por mi mente: Cuando era una potrilla, trotando a la escuela del Establo, un pony más viejo salió de una puerta y me tiró un globo de agua. Se estrelló en mi cuerno, mojándome a mí y a mi tarea.

- _Hey, no te enfades, costados en blanco, yo sólo trataba de ayudarte, ya sabes, en caso de que tu Cutie Mark sea una diana para tiro al blanco-,_ El viejo pony rió y corrió a la clase, dejándome mojada y miserable en el pasillo.

Lección aprendida: Cuando alguien te arroja algo, no dejes que te toque. Ni siquiera lo dejes que impacte cerca de ti porque podría salpicar. La escopeta de combate cayó al suelo mientras enfocaba mi magia hacia la manzana de metal, atrapándola en el aire y arrojándola de nuevo hacia la puerta. La granada apenas alcanzó el marco de la puerta cuando explotó. Polvo y fragmentos de madera volaron hacia mí, entrando en mis ojos. Un tintineo se sonó en mis pies. Mirando hacia abajo, parpadeando por los escombros en mis ojos, vi la pequeña campana de encima de la puerta que había aterrizado, hecha trizas, en mis pezuñas.

Me dolían los ojos y seguí parpadeando para despejarlos. Con cuidad, levanté la escopeta de combate de nuevo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Apenas podía ver que la pata delantera del pony saqueador se asomaba por el borde del marco de la puerta, completamente inmóvil. Con un segundo pensamiento, levité la mesa a modo de formar una barricada en la mitad inferior de la puerta, y eché un vistazo detrás de ella. Saqué la cabeza, miré para ver si el pony saqueador todavía estaba consciente.

La pierna no estaba unida al resto del pony.

Me llevó un momento notar el resto de su cuerpo desgarrado, muerto sin misericordia. Retrocedí de la puerta, sintiendo una extrañeza sentimiento pasar sobre mí. ¡Acaba de matar a alguien!

* * *

Salir sigilosamente de Ponyville habría sido horripilante.

Me di cuenta de que había estado ignorando mi _Eyes-Forward Sparkle_. Una vez que puse atención a mi E.F.S., ahora era mucho más fácil determinar dónde estaban los pony saqueadores y evitarlos. A pesar de que me buscaban activamente, esos saqueadores demostraron ser menos que cazadores expertos. Usé mi magia para golpear una tapa de buzón en la calle y romper una botella vacía contra una chimenea a varios metros de distancia, lo que proporcionó suficiente distracción para evitarlos. Casi había pasado de la última casa cuando el pony francotirador empezó a disparar contra mí otra vez. El disparo más cercano que hizo, rozó mi costado: me provocó un corte que me daba un dolor ardiente y hacía la sangre fluir. Afortunadamente, la herida parecía mucho peor de lo que en realidad era, incluso mis escasas habilidades médicas eran suficientes para detener el sangrado y vendar la herida.

Me agaché en un pequeño barranco, protegido por árboles, y luché para recuperar el aliento. En algún lugar a lo lejos, escuché música tocando de nuevo, pero el ruido de mi estómago era mucho más fuerte, recordándome que no había comido en casi un día. Levité hacia fuera una de las manzanas de mis alforjas mientras destapaba una de mis cantimploras. Por supuesto, solo pude tomar un sorbo cuando mi PipBuck mostró una luz roja bailando en mi E.F.S. o Brújula. No provenía de la ciudad de saqueadores, venía de más adelante, de las profundidades del bosque. Tenía que ser. Otra cosa venía hacia mí. Porque el yermo de odiaba claramente.

Volví a tapar la cantimplora y me puse de pie, estremeciéndome ante el dolor de mi flanco herido. Levanté la escopeta de combate, todavía con su único disparo, y me acaricié los oídos para escuchar mejor.

Mi entorno era tranquilo. Incluso la música había desaparecido. Entonces comencé a distinguir un débil zumbido. Levanté la pistola a nivel de los ojos y me concentré en la parte superior del cañón, alineándola con la señal de advertencia color rojo en mi E.F.S. Al principio no vi nada. Luego lo vi, una horrible criatura voladora, hinchada y grotesca, que se movía entre los árboles. También me vio, y me lanzó un dardo espinoso a través del aire. No llego a darme (pero se enredó entre mi melena)

Apunté, pero no lograba tener un tiro seguro. La maldita cosa era tan pequeña que podía evadirme sin problemas, dándome ninguna posibilidad de darle. No me atrevía a perder mi único tiro. Así que hice lo siguiente, me escondí detrás de un árbol y me preparé para galopar.

Otra marca señal apareció en mi E.F.S. Seguido de otro sonido, un crujir bastante diferente a cualquier cosa que había oído antes. La luz roja parpadeó un momento y desapareció, dejando sólo la nueva señal que mi PipBuck había avistado como "amigable".

- _Lamento mucho lo que pasó en Ponyville. Pero ese saqueador no te dejó otra opción. Te habría matado_ -, Era la misma voz mecánica y suave que había gritado la advertencia que me había salvado la vida antes.

Con una mezcla de alivio y desconcierto, vi al sprite-bot volar hasta mi escondite.

 _-¿Quién eres?_ -, ( _"¿Qué eres?"_ Era la pregunta que quería escapar de mi hocico, pero sospeché que sería grosero.)

 _-Un amigo-,_ Levanté una ceja. - _De acuerdo, un conocido de paso. Pero uno que no quiere hacerte daño_ -, Después de una pausa grávida _… -Llámame "Watcher".  
_  
Miré sprite-bot con desconfianza. _-Watcher. Okay..._ -, Salí de detrás del árbol y empecé a buscar donde mi instrumento había rodado cuando lo dejé caer. No muy lejos, cerca de donde había estado la criatura voladora, vi una pila de ceniza rosada.

 _-¿Tu hiciste eso?  
_  
- _Bloatsprites. Eso es lo que obtienes cuando mezclas parasprites con contaminación. No los soporto. Encantado de ayudar._

Encontrando mi manzana, la levité hacia arriba. _-Gracias. Y gracias por la advertencia sobre esa... cosa en el suelo.  
_  
 _-Mina_

Parpadeé atónita. _-¿Qui-quieres mi manzana?_

El sprite-bot se echó a reír, lo cual fue muy raro oír, ya que la voz artificial no tenía ninguna inflexión.

 _-No. Así se llamaba. El explosivo en el suelo. Se llama mina. Se activa cuando la pisas o te acercas lo suficiente. "  
_

* * *

 _(*_ ** _Aclaración_** _: Juego de palabras en inglés; "Mine" en inglés significa "Mina" o "Mío", ahí el chiste. Texto original:_

 _Finding my apple, I levitated it up. "Thank you. And thank you for the warning about that... thing in the ground."_

" _Mine."_

 _I blinked. "Y-you want my apple?"_

 _The sprite-bot laughed, which was very weird to hear since the artificial voice didn't have any inflection. "No. That's what it was called. The explosive in the ground. It's called a mine. It triggers when you step close."…..)_

* * *

- _Oh-,_ Tomé un bocado de la manzana. _-Es un nombre muy estúpido para un arma._

El sprite-bot se rió de nuevo. Fue un poco desconcertante. Luego, extrañamente, me encontré riéndome también. _-Realmente pensé que querías decir que mi manzana era tuya. Lo compartiría si quisieras, aunque no sé qué harías con él, ya que no puedes comer._

 _-¿Huh?-,_ A pesar de no tener emoción en su voz, el sprite-bot hizo un buen trabajo en transmitir un sentimiento de confusión.

- _No comes. Comida. Porque eres un robot y no tienes boca.  
_  
Se escuchó una tercera vez riendo, aunque esto era más de una leve risa.

 _-¡Oh! Te refieres al sprite-bot_ -, Bueno, al menos yo no era la única que se había confundido en esta conversación, aunque estaba más confundida ahora que antes. - _El sprite-bot no es en realidad yo. Estoy en otro lugar; Acabo de aprender a hackear estas cosas para comunicarse con el exterior y mire por ahí.  
_  
Estaba empezando a comprender. - _Entonces esa música...  
_  
 _-Oh Dios, no. Apago esa mierda desde el momento en que logro modificar estas cosas. No tienes ni idea de que tan vieja es esa música-,_ como una idea fugaz, el hacker en el sprite-bot agregó _. –Aún.  
_  
Terminé mi manzana. Mi estómago se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Al igual que mi espíritu, gracias a tener finalmente una conversación civilizada (pero completamente bizarra).

 _-Oh, el tiempo casi se acaba. Mira, hay algunas cosas que vas a necesitar si quieres sobrevivir aquí. Un arma (o al menos más munición para la que tienes), una armadura blindada, una guía... y lo más importante, necesitas hacer algunos amigos._

Armadura, por lo menos, no debería ser demasiado difícil, aunque me estremecí al pensar en ponerse la armadura blindada de un pony muerto. Aún así, ese disparo en el puente... Había estado fuera menos de un día y ya había tenido un encuentro cercano con la muerte. Probablemente podría regresar al puente y revisar los cadáveres.

¿Un arma? Si la idea de quitar la armadura de los muertos me hacía temblar, la idea de posiblemente matar de nuevo me paró el corazón. ¿Y amigos? No había tenido suerte con eso ni como potra en el Establo. ¿Qué oportunidad tengo en un mundo donde salvar un pony de los saqueadores y esclavistas no te consiguió una cálida nueva amistad? Si esto era lo que necesitaba hacer para sobrevivir, no estaba segura de estar a la altura de la tarea.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con una guía?_

El sprite-bot se quedó en silencio un momento. - _Voy a dar un "tiro" a ciegas y suponer que te gustan los libros. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?  
_  
 _-Pues… sí. Yo...  
_  
 _-Existe un gran libro para la gente que viaja a través del yermo equestre. Estoy bastante seguro de que hay una copia en la biblioteca de Ponyville. Dame un segundo... Okay, he enviado la señal a tu PipBuck._

Mis ojos se abrieron alarmados _. -La biblioteca de Ponyville. ¿Quieres decir, ese lugar del que apenas escapé? ¿La ciudad llena de enfermos y psicópatas ponys? ¿Quieres hacer que me maten?_

 _-Mira, tienes que confiar en alguien.  
_  
El recuerdo de Monterey Jack surgió en mi mente. _-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? No te conozco. Te escondes detrás de una radio robot._

-Oh, no lo sé. ¿Qué te parece la parte de yo-salvándote-la-vida? Si quisiera matarte, ¿No crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?

La voz, Watcher, tenía razón. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para responderle, el sprite-bot emitió estática y comenzó a reproducir música de nuevo. (La música presentaba múltiples armónicas y trombones.) Se alejó perezosamente, como si no le importara que estuviera allí.

* * *

La biblioteca de Ponyville estaba en un árbol. No es una casa del árbol, era literalmente un árbol. Un árbol masivo y sinuoso más grande que la mayoría de los edificios había crecido en el centro de la ciudad, claramente alterado con magia, y planificado para ser la biblioteca pública. El lado sur del árbol estaba quemado, negro y muerto. Pero todavía quedaban unas cuantas hojas aferradas a la vida en las ramas opuestas. El árbol estaba rodeado por un amplio espacio abierto con absolutamente ninguna cubierta.

Cualquier esperanza de que mi mala suerte en el Carousel Boutique hubiera terminado se desvaneció cuando miré hacia el balcón más alto y vi al pony francotirador, un pony terrestre armado con un rifle de gran alcance. El rifle estaba apoyado en un soporte giratorio que permitía al saqueador apuntar a dondequiera que pudiera ver. El único modo de acercarme era directamente detrás de ella, donde la puerta del balcón y la estrecha parte superior del árbol bloqueaban su línea de visión. Había seguramente más ponys saqueadores dentro.

Moviéndome cuidadosamente desde la única dirección que no significaría la muerte instantánea, estaba temblando de nervios cuando llegué a la puerta. Tan rápida y silenciosamente como pude, entré directamente en el infierno de los ponys!

¡Cadáveres de pony por todas partes! No como el puente donde los ponys habían caído en batalla; ¡Estos ponys habían sido mutilados, profanados y puestos en exhibición! El cuerpo de un pobre potro colgaba del techo, la cabeza y los cascos cortados y la carne abierta en rodajas y retirado para revelar la carne y los huesos debajo. Las cabezas y los miembros colgaban de cadenas como decoraciones de fiesta enfermas. El cuerpo podrido de un pony rosado con una melena violeta fue montado, extendido sobre una estantería con tornillos de ferrocarril. Dos le habían metido en los ojos. En otra pared, un torso había sido pelado y cortado en rodajas, las entrañas del potro se sacaron para decorar los estantes como serpentinas.

Sangre y asquerosidades estaban por todas partes, goteando del techo y pintando las paredes en partes iguales con el graffiti que de alguna manera se había vuelto aún más burlón y cruel. Entre las estanterías, los carteles de antes de la guerra estaban montados en marcos rotos. Algunos pony saqueadores habían pintado sobre uno de ellos (Que antes decía "Reading is Magic") con una representación cruda de la detonación de un megahechizo. Otro (que decía "¡Los caballos más hermosos tienen hermosas mentes!") estaba cubierto por una pintura que era simplemente pornográfica. Los libros habían sido quemados en pilas. El suelo estaba cubierto de cenizas y suciedad. El hedor era insoportable.

La habitación poseía tres jaulas, dos grandes cuadradas, y una más pequeña que colgaba del techo y apenas era lo suficientemente grande para un pony. Las víctimas, sucios, maltratados y desgastados ponys, estaban acurrucados en el interior, sus cascos atados con cuerdas. Los dos en la jaula más cercana me miraron con lástima y mi corazón se llenó de dolor.

Mis ojos seguían extendiéndose hasta que tuve que cerrarlos y morder mi propio casco para no gritar. Me apoyé contra la puerta, agitada, incapaz de respirar adecuadamente, ¡no queriendo respirar este aire en absoluto! El horror de la habitación me invadía, ahogándome. Saqué mi casco lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar vomitar mi manzana en todo mi cuerpo. El hedor se mezclaba con el olor de la habitación, agrediéndome aún más.

- _Por favor…-,_ un susurro de uno de los ponys, demasiada asustada para subir su voz, _-ayúdanos._

¡Esto fue más allá del horror! Apreté los ojos más y más fuerte... luego los abrí con una ola de determinación brutal a través de lo enfermizo de la situación.  
 _  
-¡por favor ayuda!_

Esas no eran voces, desencarnadas y atrapadas en un limbo eterno, provenientes de alguna señal de radio que flotaba a través del éter. Estos eran ponys vivos; Estaban justo aquí delante de mí, y necesitaban ayuda. Y yo hubiera sido tan maldita como estos malvados saqueadores si los hacía rogar de nuevo.

Saqué el destornillador y la horquilla para inmediatamente comenzar a forzar la cerradura más cercana. Con un click, la puerta metálica de la jaula se abrió. En el interior, había dos ponys, atados y acostados en su propia suciedad. Me di cuenta incómodamente que no tenía nada para cortar las cuerdas. Traté de desatarlas con mi magia, las cuerdas del primer pony estaban tan húmedas de sangre que pude separarlas, pero el segundo pony estaba demasiado atado.

 _-¿Eres... real?_ -, El primer pony se quedó tembloroso. _-¿Estoy libre?  
_  
Asentí, luego miré a los otros ponys. No tenía ni idea de cómo llegaría a la de la jaula colgante. - _Si pudieras ayudarme con...  
_  
El caballo palideció y sacudió la melena. _"Oh no, no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. Pero, aquí, toma estos suministros. Me las arreglé para escabullirlas..._ -El pony cavó en el suelo lleno de porquería con su pezuña, revelando el montón de restos que yacía sobre un trapo sucio que equivalía a sus posesiones mundanas. Una lata de zanahorias en cuadritos, una caja de pastel precocinado de antes de la guerra, un puñado de chapas de botellas. Me rompió el corazón.

 _-No, guárdalo. Lo necesitarás más... -_ Hice una pausa, mi ojo vio un cartucho de escopeta en el montón de cosas _. -En realidad, voy a tomar esto. ¡Gracias!_ -, Mágicamente abrí la escopeta y la metí en su lugar. Ahora tenía dos tiros.

El pony ya había doblado el trapo, lo había recogido en los dientes y se escabulló rápidamente por la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Oré a Celestia por ella y me esforcé en salvar a los demás. Miré por encima del segundo pony, que no había dicho una palabra, y retrocedí al ver la sangre de sus flancos. ¿Qué habían hecho estos saqueadores?

Mirando alrededor, analicé la habitación, tratando de ignorar los horrores que estaban por donde sea que mirara. (Encima de la puerta de entrada había un viejo retrato de un hermoso unicornio de alas blancas - ¿Celestia? – era extraordinariamente grande y elegante, con un libro flotando frente a ella, sus alas extendidas sobre un arco iris y con potros que sonreían y escuchaban la hora de cuentos. No sólo los ponys habían sido pintados con imágenes de sangre, cuchillos y violencia, el retrato había sido utilizado para la práctica de tiro al blanco, desde balas hasta excrementos arrojados, y ahora estaba destrozado y manchado indeciblemente.) La habitación estaba extrañamente formada, con balcones y habitaciones ramificadas (literalmente) en todas las direcciones. Podía oír las voces de ponys saqueadores en las otras habitaciones. Y, a juzgar por la decoración, los cuchillos no estarían muy atrás.

 _-Volveré enseguida_ -, le prometí con un susurro. Luego, levitando la escopeta de combate, me dirigí hacia la puerta interior más cercana.

Salté hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió hacia mí. Un pony saqueador entró y se detuvo, mirándome inexpresivamente. Su abrigo era negro oscuro bajo su armadura improvisada, su melena era salvaje. Las pistoleras estaban atadas a sus flancos, una con una pistola pequeña y la otra con una navaja cuyo borde estaba dentado como una sierra, asegurando las más dolorosas de las heridas. En la incredulidad, horrorizada, vi que su Cutie Mark era en realidad un torso estirado.

El pony saqueador se recuperó rápidamente, moviendo la cabeza y sacando la pequeña pistola en los dientes (¿qué, iba a tirar del gatillo con la lengua?) Justo antes de que me disparara, el S.A.T.S. me ayudó a vaciar mis dos tiros de escopeta en su cara. No sentí ningún remordimiento cuando su cabeza se convirtió en salsa de espagueti que salpicó y su cuerpo caía instantáneamente sin vida. Yo no acababa de matar a un pony ¡estos saqueadores habían renunciado a cualquier derecho al título de pony! ¡Éstos no eran ponys, eran monstruos enfermos que necesitaban ser eliminados! Y Celestia me ayude si no iba a hacer solo eso. ¡No me di cuenta hasta ese momento, pero estaba enojada! El mal aura de este lugar me había legado hasta el alma... ¡y mi corazón estaba furioso!

Recogiendo un cuchillo y una pistola, dejé caer la escopeta de combate vacía a un lado. El arma más pequeña no iba a ser tan poderosa, pero estaba completamente cargada. Seis tiros en un barril giratorio. Y eso era bueno, porque no había manera de que el ruido no llamara la atención de todos los saqueadores pony.

Los tres primeros saqueadores entraron de galope en la biblioteca casi inmediatamente, uno de ellos gritando insultos frenéticos. S.A.T.S. me ayudó a poner tres disparos en su cabeza. Los dos primeros fallaron, pero el tercero encontró una casa en uno de sus feos ojos rojos y cayó. El segundo pony empezó a disparar otro pequeña arma de fuego contra mí (Que iban a saber, ellos disparan con sus lenguas), balas impactaban en el marco de la puerta. Un disparo perforó una de mis alforjas, pero no perforó mi cuerpo.

Me agaché y asomé la cabeza, levitando el revólver por la puerta abierta. Disparé dos tiros en al segundo pony, pero el hechizo de mi PipBuck se estaba recargando, y sin él lo único a lo que podía apuntar era al techo. Aún así, el pistolero se escapó, usando uno de los ponys prisioneros como escudo. La deshonrabilidad derramó gasolina sobre el fuego de mi ira. Entré en la puerta, buscando el tercero, localizándolo en el otro extremo de la habitación principal.

El tercer pony saqueador bajó su cabeza, llevaba un taco de billar entre sus dientes y cargó contra mí.

Parpadeé _-¿En serio?"_ -, Di un solo paso atrás. El pony se precipitó hacia mí, y estaba casi sobre mí cuando la punta del taco de billar golpeó la puerta que puse frente a él, haciendo que se detuviera. Disparé el último disparo del revólver en su cuello. Incluso ya no necesitaba S.A.T.S. para el corto alcance que lo tenía.

 _-¿No deberían ser más listos que esto? ¡Viven en una biblioteca!  
_  
Cuando el cuerpo se desplomó al suelo, sangrando por la herida abierta a través de su cuello, vi otro saqueador que llevaba armas, apuntando a través de la puerta principal. Me zambullí a un lado cuando sonaron los disparos y grité cuando sentí una bala hundirse en mi costado. ¡Duele! Más de lo que había pensado.

Me caí contra la pared, dejando una mancha sangrienta cuando me desplomé junto a la puerta. El dolor me chamuscó el costado, incrementándose a cada respiración. Podía oír el ruido de los cascos del invasor mientras se acercaba con cautela. Traté de enfocar mi magia para cerrar la puerta, pero el cuerpo del pony con el taco de billar se interponía en el camino de la puerta.

Me dirigí a la otra habitación. Era una cocina. Sobre una mesa, rodeada de cuchillos, estaba el cuerpo de una temible criatura con escamas y dientes. El pony saqueador con la Cutie Mark de torso estirado, la había estado preparando esta criatura para cocinarla. Había una nevera y un horno. Había libros dispersos, pero todos antiguos, destruidos e ilegibles. (Estaba empezando a dudar de la afirmación de Watcher acerca de que había un libro aquí como él lo describía.) Entonces mis ojos cayeron sobre lo que yo esperaba. En una esquina, montada en la pared sobre varias cajas metálicas de munición, había una caja amarilla con un símbolo de mariposa rosa: ¡un botiquín! Doble suerte: la caja parecía estar cerrada. Había raspaduras de cuchillo en todas partes donde los saqueadores intentaron abrirla. ¡Debería tener todavía unas herramientas médicas, y tal vez incluso una poción de curación!

Pero primero tuve que sobrevivir al pony saqueador, y estaba herida y sin balas. Cruzar las cajas de munición significaría moverse a través de la puerta abierta. Retrocediendo, volví a mirar a mí alrededor. Y concentre mi magia a pesar del dolor.

Cuando el saqueador entró, fue recibido por un enjambre de cuchillos que volaban a su cara. -¡ _Gah_!-, Se volvió y huyó hacia atrás. Todos los cuchillos fallaron, o bien porque rebotaron en su armadura o se atoraron en ella. Yo era aún más patética con armas cuerpo a cuerpo que con pistolas. Pero lo sacó del camino el tiempo suficiente para ir a las cajas de munición. La suerte estaba conmigo otra vez. Mientras que una caja tenía munición en cargadores grandes para un tipo de arma que todavía no conocía, la otra tenía balas diseñadas para el revólver.

El saqueador asomó la cabeza de nuevo, gritando: _-¡Ya no te quedan cuchillos, señorita! ¿Por qué no sólo sales? Te prometo que te dejaré morir, a final de cuentas._

Su cabeza giró en mi dirección y sus ojos se abrieron. No sé si la mirada fue a mis ojos o el revólver. S.A.T.S. estaba conmigo de nuevo, y este bastardo no iba a tener otra oportunidad para usar una indefensa víctima como un escudo.

* * *

Un saqueador menos, un botiquín recogido y una poción de curación más tarde y volví trotando silenciosamente de vuelta a la habitación principal, con el cuchillo dentado flotando a mi lado. Me moví a la jaula abierta y corté las cuerdas que ataban al pobre potro.

– _Vete. Eres libre. Vete a un lugar seguro._

Con un parpadeo, recordé al pony francotirador, y rápidamente le dije dirección debía ir para evitarlo. Asintió en silencio y comenzó a moverse. Me trasladé a la siguiente jaula.

Lo que vi me enfermó. Un pony había sido encerrado adentro junto con un cadáver en descomposición. El pony estaba gimiendo en su sueño, y tenía su cola atada alrededor del cadáver como si fuera su mascota.

A diferencia de los otros cuerpos, no podía decir cómo éste había muerto, porque no estaba cortado aparte. El cuerpo había perdido todo su pelaje, su piel era una mancha repugnante de rojo y gris, que se desprendía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, secos y miraban en direcciones opuestas. Sus dientes estaban horriblemente amarillentos, con pocas mechas de pelo que quedaban en su crin y cola. Extrañas y carnosas protuberancias salían de sus costados. Al principio, los confundí con mutaciones, pero luego me di cuenta de que ¡estaba mirando las alas del pony! Este era el cuerpo de un pony pegaso. Despojado de plumas y pelo, las alas parecían extrañas, incluso repulsivas.

Grité, un grito de terror salía de mi garganta, cuando el cadáver cambió de posición y se sentó, sus ojos se movieron hasta que ambos se centraron en mí. ¡Era un zombie pony!

El zombie pony parpadeó hacia mí, luego trató de levantarse, sólo para caer del lado un ala, ya que sus cascos estaban atados con cuerdas como los demás... me miró con desdén.

Mi mente estaba en shock. De todos lo dispersos pensamientos que se me escapaban por mi mente, el "desata al zombi para que no se enoje conmigo" logró ser el más coherente, si no es que el más cuerdo.

Tragué saliva, moví el cuchillo hasta sus cuerdas. – _Espera-,_ Miré sus ojos y rápidamente miré hacia otro lado. Uno de ellos volvía a deslizarse. Su aliento era fétido. - _Ahora si te dejo ir, e intentas comerme los sesos, vamos a tener un serio problema._

* * *

Había liberado a los otros dos cautivos, incluido el zombi-pony, los cuales escaparon sin ninguna señal de agradecimiento (aunque el zombi al menos me sonrió, lo cual fue... bastante desagradable), y ahora estaba tratando de averiguar cómo llegar a la jaula colgante cuando dos saqueadores más aparecieron en el balcón de arriba. Uno de ellos era un pony unicornio con un arma de fuego muy aterrador. Me puse a cubierto en una escalera cuando el saqueador abrió fuego. La pistola lanzó una aterradora cacofonía de ráfagas de fuego rápido mientras rociaba la sala principal con balas.

Al menos sabía para qué tipo de pistola eran los cargadores grandes eran por ahora.

Esperé hasta que lo oí recargar, luego entré corriendo a la habitación y mire hacia él, concentrado toda mi magia... no en mi propia arma ni en él, sino en la estantería detrás de él. El resplandor de mi cuerno se volvió más brillante cuando él levantó el rifle de asalto recargado y apuntó a mi cabeza.

¡CRASH!

La estantería cayó sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente. El rifle de asalto cayó al suelo en una lluvia de libros estropeados. Algo más se cayó también, lanzado desde la estantería que caía. Derribando un libro que había caído sobre él, vi que era un antiguo y polvoriento par de binoculares de antes de la guerra. Al principio, me pareció muy extraño que alguien necesitara binoculares en una biblioteca (tal vez su vista verdaderamente mala) pero el pensamiento tonto pasó.

No podía ver a dónde había ido el otro pony saqueador. Rápidamente, añadí el rifle de asalto a mi creciente colección, y los prismáticos por si acaso. Luego volví a mirar hacia el balcón, considerando que era una manera de llegar al pony de la jaula que colgaba del techo. Si pudiera llegar allí, pensé, podría saltar a la jaula. Eso me dejaría lo suficientemente cerca como para forzar la cerradura.

El segundo pony saqueador apareció detrás en la barandilla, con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Con un casco, empujó hacia adelante una caja de munición, luego la inclinó. La tapa se abrió y media docena de discos anaranjados salieron y cayeron a la sala principal.

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!  
¡BIP! ¡BIP!  
¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!  
¡BIP!  
¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!  
¡BIP! ¡BIP!

¡MIERDA!

Corrí tan rápido como mis pequeñas pesuñas pudieron, saltando sobre el cuerpo del pony del taco de billar y debajo de la mesa de la cocina, usando mi magia para lanzarla encima como un escudo.

Detrás de mi escudo, ¡el mundo se convirtió en luz cegadora y fuego!

* * *

Cuando salí, la habitación principal era un desastre. La sangre fresca caía en mi melena. Mirando hacia arriba, vi los restos del pony en su jaula de metal retorcida. ¡Oh, Celestia, condénalos al infierno!

Más decidida que nunca, despojé de sus armaduras a los cuerpos de saqueadores (lo poco que quedaba de ellos ahora). Las armaduras estaban hechas trisas, pero con un poco de esfuerzo pude usar las mejores partes de cada una para reparar algo que me diera una mejor protección que mi traje del Establo. El traje resultante casi no tenía ningún bolsillo, así que tendría que sacar mi antiguo traje de mis alforjas para sacar la mayoría de mis herramientas, pero era un trato justo.

Ponérmelo fue horrible. Mis pezuñas se llenaron con sangre sólo por trabajar en ella; Cada centímetro estaba cubierto por la sangre frita de ponys muertos. Casi pierdo el control y abandono esa cosa horrible. Me la puse; Mi estómago se revolvió, pero no tenía nada más en el estómago para vomitar.

Pasé una última mirada alrededor pensando que tenía tiempo. El saqueador supuestamente supuso que estaba muerto. (Yo habría supuesto que también estaba muerta). El saqueo de los cuerpos me proporcionó un poco más de munición. La pistola del primer saqueador estaba en mal estado para empezar, y fue dañado mucho más por la explosión. Varios ponys aparentemente recogían chapas de botellas, lo que me parecía una cosa absurdamente extraña. Deje eso. La nevera de la cocina tenía una pequeña reserva de alimentos: carne de mutadrilo cocida, algunos pinchos de frutas a la parrilla y lo que el PipBuck identificó como carne de bloatsprite, una caja de pastel de ante de la guerra (porque no debe ser nada sano comer comida de más de 200 años) y un poco de agua que parecía que estaba embotellada directamente de un río con lodo- Tomé todo menos el pastel y el agua; Al parecer, el pony con la Cutie Mark de torso estirado era un cocinero bastante decente. Con un segundo pensamiento, miré por encima de los ingredientes de la caja del pastel (llena de conservantes suficientes como para que tu estómago siga tratando de digerirlos hasta el fin de tus días) y decidí a tomarlo también.

El pony saqueador estaba en la sala principal, mirando su obra cuando volví de la cocina. Me dirigió una mirada (y a mi creciente montón de armas) y él huyó por las escaleras. Yo galopé tras él, revólver zigzagueando por el aire en una nube de magia de levitación que formaba mi brillante cuerno.

Atravesó una puerta en el nivel superior. Me tomó sólo un momento para llegar a él, pero mi instinto me hizo parar antes de entrar a la habitación en que se había metido. Si fuera yo la que estuviera del otro lado de la habitación estaría pegada a la pared lista para volar la cabeza de cualquier desgraciado que se atreviera a entrar. Con los papeles invertidos, no iba a cometer ese error.

Hubo un lloriqueo de una potra al otro lado, -¡ _aaah! ¡Ayuda!-,_ Y el escenario cambió.

Para fuera de la habitación, abrí la puerta. No hubo ningún ataque y entré. Y me detuve en seco.

La habitación estaba llena de libros destruidos que terminaban en una gran ventana que daba a un balcón. Esta habitación estaba decorada igual de repugnante como la última, pero llena de colchones manchados. Cerca de la ventana abierta, una potranca demasiado joven para tener incluso su Cutie Mark estaba sobre un colchón manchado con tanta sangre que era casi negro. Había sido brutalmente violada en repetidas ocasiones, y su flanco estaba cubierto de pequeñas quemaduras donde su Cutie Mark debería aparecer.

Sus cuerdas estaban en el suelo, masticadas. Y entre ella y yo, el pony saqueador se paró con un rehén: ¡el zombiepony! Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de que debió haber volado desde el balcón; Y (pensando que aún existía decencia en este mundo) había sido ella quien mordió la cuerdas de la pequeña potra. Ahora, estaba contra una pared, con la hoja de un hacha en su garganta.

Una pequeña parte de mi mente se distrajo al pensar cómo un el zombiepony había volado hasta aquí si no tenía plumas en sus alas. Como si eso fuera un misterio más impresionante del propio hecho de que pudiera estar viva a pesar de su estado físico.

Ms pensamientos fueron distraídos de nuevo por una mesa cercana. Un cenicero con un cigarro prendido me indico cómo es que la pequeña potra había obtenido sus quemaduras en el flanco. La rabia brotó en mí hasta que sentí que irrumpiría a través de mis ojos. Junto al cenicero, dos conocidas manzanas metálicas descansaban sobre un libro (sólo ligeramente manchado) con un estilizado cráneo de pony en la portada. Un segundo libro, éste que mostraba un revólver casi idéntico al que flotaba junto a mí, se había deslizado hasta el suelo, donde descansaba sobre una de las piernas de la mesa, junto con varios lápices y una caja de almuerzo de potranca. Un unicornio blanco sonriente, apacible con una hermosa lavanda y rosada melena, parado detrás de un logotipo de Establo-Tec. Se sentía mal que algo tan inocente estuviera estar en este lugar.

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia saqueador terrestre con el hacha en los dientes. Lo odie al instante, la habitación tranquila, excepto por los gemidos ocasionales de la potranca.

Cuando mi voz volvió, mis palabras me sorprendieron.

 _-Por Celestia, eres estúpido. Difícil decirle a un pony que retroceda o se rinda, cuando en su boca lleva un hacha, ¿no? Tal vez si fueras lo suficientemente listo como para leer estos libros en vez de destruirlos, tendrías un plan que dejara negociar una posible vía de escape dadas las circunstancias-,_ Las granadas levitaron de la mesa; las levite entre nosotros. _-¡Uno que no terminara conmigo poniendo una de estas en el agujero de entre tus patas traseras!  
_  
El incursor presionó la hoja del hacha contra la garganta del zombi, lo suficiente para cortar la carne, quien retrocedió y jalo el hacha demasiado tenso. La profundidad de la cortada fue suficiente para dejar salir la sangre. Pero el zombiepony no se estremeció ni gimoteó, aunque la potranca hizo ambas cosas.

- _Okay. Mátala-,_ el revolver levitó con las granadas. – _Así no habrá nada que bloquee mi disparo._

Pude ver al saqueador considerando sus opciones y no le gustaba lo que estaba encontrando. Dejando caer el hacha de su boca, relinchó patéticamente: _-¡No quiero morir!-,_ Y se precipitó hacia el balcón abierto, saltando sobre la potranca que sollozaba.

S.A.T.S. me hizo enviar cuatro disparos a derechos a su trasero. Era una forma patética de morir.

Mirando hacia la potranca y el zombiepony, sonreí sombríamente. – _Aún queda uno. Volveré enseguida.  
_  
Me volví y continué subiendo las escaleras hacia el balcón superior con el pony francotirador.

* * *

Con mejor equipamiento y con más confianza, y mi corazón aún con las llamas de la furia en él, me abrí paso fuera de Ponyville.

Más adelante, vi un enorme balcón que rodeaba una estatua de mármol pony con marcas de combate y con una espada en la boca. El balcón estaba relativamente libre de grafittis... y mirando a través de los binoculares, pude ver el por qué. El campo de maleza que lo estaba lleno de mutadrilos. Mi E.F.S. se llenaba de marcas rojas conforme más me acercaba.

Desenfundando mi recién adquirido rifle de francotirador, me encargue de unos cuantos. Su carne, según sabía ahora, era segura cuando se cocinaba (al menos un poco más segura comparada con otras fuentes de alimento en el yermo equestre). Enfundando el rifle de francotirador de nuevo en su arnés (otro "regalo" del pony francotirador), deslice el cuchillo dentado y me acerqué con cautela a mis presas.

Una alarma destelló en mi PipBuck. Comprobándolo, descubrí que había marcado el balcón delante de mí: _El monumento a la guerra Macintosh_

La curiosidad hizo que me acercara. Con cuidado de los mutadrilos, me acerqué lo suficiente para leer la inscripción bajo la estatua a través de mis binoculares.

 _"En honor de Big Macintosh, héroe de la batalla de Shattered Hoof Ridge, y su noble sacrificio por toda Equestria"._

Cuando bajé los binoculares, vi otra cosa. Un círculo de hormigón que sobresalía del suelo, aproximadamente a mitad de camino entre yo y el balcón, con un agujero en el círculo. Recordando la noche anterior, volví a mi PipBuck para escuchar de nuevo la primer estación de radio que antes encontré.

 _"... de esos malditos manzanos cerca del Establo, y ahora está terriblemente enfermo. Demasiado enfermo para moverse. Nos hemos escondido en la cisterna cerca del antiguo monumento. Nos estamos quedando sin comida y suministros médicos. Por favor, si algún pony oye esto, ayúdanos... El mensaje se repite ... "_

Sacando el revólver, cuidándome de los mutadrilos, me arrastré hacia la abertura de la cisterna. Casi estaba allí antes de que una de las bestias me notara, su enorme boca se abrió para revelar filas de dientes afilados. Disparé dos veces en su boca. Por desgracia, eso no fue suficiente para matarlo. Pero hizo que la bestia se la pensara dos veces antes de atacarme. El sonido, sin embargo, atrajo más de ellos hacia mí. Dejando el revolver por el miedo, utilicé mi magia para abrir el hoyo y me sumergí, deslizando la cubierta de nuevo detrás de mí.

* * *

A raíz de mi ira, estaba agotada. Después de la batalla de la biblioteca, todo mi cuerpo me dolía por el esfuerzo. Mis nervios se sentían desgastados por el contenido de adrenalina. Comiendo un brocheta de bloatsprite, miré por encima de la pequeña cámara subterránea una vez más antes de acurrucarse en la litera superior de la pareja de literas construidas en la pared. Intenté no pensar en el esqueleto del potro en la cama debajo de mí. El esqueleto de su padre estaba junto a la puerta. Un sorbo de mi cantimplora me logró quitar mi sed. Estaba casi vacía; Tuve que conservar lo que quedaba.

Reflexioné cómo, cuando había vuelto abajo después de tratar con el pony francotirador, el zombipony ya se había ido, y había tomado la pobre potranca con ella. Esperaba que fuera a algún lugar seguro. Me pareció extraño que el pony más decente que había encontrado en el yermo estaba ya casi muerto. También noté que el pony del rifle de asalto también se había ido; Se había despertado y se había liberado de la aplastante estantería. Eso significaba que había por lo menos un saqueador más en los desechos de la ciudad, pero yo no era el tipo de pony que mata a otros ponys mientras duermen. Ni siquiera si se trataba de un saqueador.

Me imaginé que si dormía aquí esta noche, eso daría a los mutadrilos tiempo para alejarse de la salida. Si tenía suerte, incluso descubriría dónde dejé caer el revólver.

Hasta entonces, me entretendría con mis dos nuevos libros. Deslizándolos de mis alforjas, miré el primero, el que tenía mi revólver perdido en la portada. Pistolas y balas. Muy sencillo. Lo dejo por ahora.

El segundo libro, el de la cubierta gris con un cráneo de pony negro en la portada, fue el verdadero premio. Al abrirlo a la primera página, comencé a leer:

"Guía de Supervivencia del Yermo. Por Ditzy Doo... "

* * *

Nota: _**Ascenso de Nivel.**_  
Nuevo extra: _**Ratón de Biblioteca** _ \- Prestas mucha más atención a los detalles más pequeños al leer. Obtienes 50% más puntos de habilidad al leer libros.


	6. Capítulo 4: Perspectiva

**Capítulo Cuatro** : Perspectiva

" _No sé porque miras eso con interés, pero yo tendría cuidado. Nunca ha sido de ayuda a alguien"_

* * *

¡Estúpida!

Una ráfaga de luz pasó cerca de mí, destrozando un viejo reloj en la parte trasera de la oficina en la que me estaba cubriendo. La guía de supervivencia del yermo llena con todo tipo de consejos útiles. Guías de búsqueda de materiales, un capítulo entero de minas ¡Y más!... Y luego estaban los no tan útiles. Después de leer el capítulo sobre "Cómo hacer que la tecnología del pony terrestre de antes de la guerra trabaje para ti", el primer pensamiento que tuve al venir a las ruinas de Armas de Fuego Ironshod fue echar un vistazo dentro y ver si había alguna tecnología que pudiera hacer que trabajara para mí .

En cambio, me quedé atrapada en un laberinto lleno de robots ponycidas y torretas automatizadas, huyendo hasta que me las arreglé para retroceder en un rincón aquí, en una oficina por encima del piso de la fábrica. Casi no tenía munición. Si no hubiera encontrado botiquín en el baño de empleados, habría muerto tratando de atravesar el segundo piso.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Debajo de la oficina, tres de esos robots estaban rondando, buscándome. Eran cosas que perseguían sus objetivos, construidas para parecerse algo a los ponys, con cabezas abovedadas que claramente mostraban contener cerebros reales. Me negué a pensar que los ponys que los construyeron habían usado tal vez los cerebros de otros ponys para su construcción. El pensamiento era demasiado horrible. Incluso hacer eso al cerebro de un animal era despreciable. Y claramente, doscientos años de continuo funcionamiento no habían sido buenos para su cordura…

 _-Sal. ¡Sólo queremos matarte por invasión de propiedad!_

…Por ejemplo.

El hecho de que la voz sonara como una potrilla, a pesar de ser claramente artificial, sólo los hacía mucho más escalofriantes. Afortunadamente, la barandilla de la pasarela que conducía a esta oficina era demasiado estrecho para que los robo-cerebros subieran hasta aquí.

Una voz mucho más profunda y autoritaria resonó por la habitación.

-¡Ríndete en el nombre del Ministerio de Tecnología, escoria cebra!

¡Me acurruque detrás de una línea de archivadores metálicos mientras la habitación se llenaba de una lluvia de llamas!

Desafortunadamente, no podía decir lo mismo de otro tipo de robot guardia con los que me había cruzado. Esas cosas con extremidades múltiples los hacían parecer como grandes arañas de metal, y muchos de sus brazos parecían terminar con armas, incluyendo una sierra eléctrica y un lanzallamas. Y peor aún, ¡esas malditas cosas podían volar!

Saqué las dos granadas que tenía guardadas en mis alforjas y esperé a que las llamas se extinguieran. Los archivadores de metal empezaban a calentarse desagradablemente contra mi espalda, y el calor en el aire me quemaba los pulmones. El segundo lanzallamas se acercaba, giré mi cabeza alrededor de la esquina y levité ambas granadas hacia el monstruo de metal, quitándoles los seguros en su trayecto. En el momento en que me vio, el robot levantó una parpadeante arma verde que parecía un cuerno de unicornio. Un misterioso fuego salía de ella, disparando los suficientemente cerca de mi como para quemar mi mejilla. El disparo alcanzó un viejo ventilador portátil en la mesa que estaba detrás de mí; Brilló de un color verde por un momento, ¡y luego se derritió! Me eché hacia atrás cuando dejé caer las granadas.

La explosión sacudió la oficina. Oí un temible sonido desde la pasarela de afuera. Mirando hacia atrás, noté que el robot ahora era una chatarra inutilizada. La pasarela de afuera estaba casi intacto, pero se caía de mal forma. No estaba segura de que pudiera sostener mi peso.

Quitándole lo que podía a la araña-bot caída, consideré mis opciones. No podía quedarme aquí para siempre. Si me movía muy rápido, tal vez podría correr lejos de esos cerebro-bot sin que me alcanzaran. Su armamento no parecía muy preciso. Pero las primeras yardas de la pasarela se habían desgarrado parcialmente y se cayeron alarmantemente. Cuanto más lo miraba, menos quería ponerle un casco.

Nunca había intentado levitarme antes. En teoría, debería funcionar, pero nunca había visto a un pony hacerlo. Me centré, lo intenté. Podía sentir el resplandor de mi cuerno extenderse para envolver todo mi cuerpo. Brillaba cada vez más cuando me levitaba a mí misma cuando trataba de levitarme. Estaba brillando como una docena de linternas cuando sentí mi cuerpo levantarse, ligeramente, desde el suelo. Estaba sudando. Esto fue lo más lejos que pude ir, pero lo estaba haciendo. Ahora un paso adelante... y otro... y otro...

Estaba a medio camino cuando los cerebro-bots comenzaron a disparar sus rayos de luz hacia mí. Uno de los disparos golpeó la pasarela, ardiendo a lo largo del impacto. Me sentí muy afortunada de no haberlo tocado. Pero mi energía se estaba agotando. Delante de mí, la pasarela se detenía justo delante de una enorme ventana que dejaban pasar la luz del sol doblemente filtrada (una vez por las nubes y una vez por el propio cristal sucio) hasta el piso de la fábrica, complementando la luz de las pesadas lámparas colgadas arriba. La pasarela se dividía en dos direcciones, justo paralela a la pared. Una en dirección de donde venía y la otra conducía a una puerta que había sido cerrada con llave. Sólo que la puerta no tenía una cerradura para forzar. En su lugar, sólo se podía abrir mediante una terminal que estaba su lado.

Otro de esos rayos de luz fallo claramente, pero pasó a través de una de las ventanas de la oficina de observación, friendo la terminal que acababa de usar, no más de 5 minutos antes, para desbloquear la puerta.

Fue una gran pasarela de metal. Y esos malditos bots debajo de mí dispararon sus rayos. Gruñí con el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerme en marcha, sintiendo mi visión oscurecer en los bordes de la pasarela. Tenía que parar, o me desmayaba. Y sería mi fin.

Liberando la magia, me dejé caer sobre la pasarela. Vaciló, pero me sostuvo. Dejé ir una respiración que no me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo, y comencé a galopar.

 _-¡No corras! ¡Queremos ser tu amigo!  
_  
Más disparos. Estaba tensa, esperando sentir una electricidad paralizante recorriendo mi cuerpo, empezando por mis cascos. En vez de eso, escuché un crujido y un sonido fuerte que venía de arriba. Mirando hacia arriba mientras corría, vi que uno de los disparos había golpeado la lámpara colgante de arriba, haciendo la suave luz que emitía explotara. Y eso, aterradoramente, fue la gota que derramo el vaso: La lámpara se desprendió del viejo techo agrietado y se precipitó en la parcela detrás de mí. Toda la pasarela temblaba. Y entonces la sección detrás de mí se desprendió con un fuerte chillido de metal.

¡Me cago en las patas delanteras de Celestia!

Lo admito, mi colorido repertorio de palabras creció con más palabras profanas desde el asunto con los saqueadores; Pero mientras yo galopaba por los pasillos a una velocidad del demonio, tratando de seguir adelante mientras las secciones de la pasarela comenzaban a caer sobre el piso de la fábrica como un letal juego de dominós, sentí que mi expresión era apropiada.

Estaba casi en la puerta de salida cuando la pasarela de metal se desprendió debajo de mí. Me lancé hacia adelante, sólo con en el impulso, y logre agarrarme de la sección final con mis patas delanteras. Estaba colgando allí, mis caderas colgaban sobre una antigua línea de montaje de rifles que había sido aplastada por la pasarela caída. Luché, tratando de subir. Utilicé mi magia para intentar tirar de mis alforjas y arrastrarme hacia adelante. Mi corazón saltaba con fuerza. Luché para mantener los malos pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente (intentado no pensar en mi parte posterior de mi cuerpo que se rompía mientras que aterrizaba en la cinta transportadora de abajo). Al menos los malditos cerebro-bots no me disparaban más, después de haber corrido para cubrirse.

Parecía una eternidad, pero pulgada por pulgada me puse en la sección final de la pasarela. Se zangoloteaba peligrosamente debajo de mí, sostenida solamente con los viejos pernos de la pared. Con cuidado, me puse en marcha hacia la puerta.

 _Un robot disparo cerca de mí y le dio a la pasarela con su rasho laser_ , alcanzando también mis piernas provocándome unas doloras convulsiones. Me desplomé, temblando, en la pasarela, con mi melena y cola erizadas. La pasarela respondió con un chillido metálico y se inclinó varias pulgadas, amenazando con arrojarme abismo debajo.

Me traté de mover con mis cascos temblando. Otra disparo casi me alcanza, pero falló, dirigiéndose al techo. Los trozos de yeso desprendidos llovían. Le di un empujón a la puerta y me sentí aliviada cuando se abrió. Luego la pasarela cedió otro poco. Me agité, tomando con mis patas delanteras el marco de la puerta para evitar deslizarme por la ahora empinada estructura de metal. Una tercera ráfaga voló por el aire, impactando otra lámpara industrial y haciendo que su luz explotara, haciéndola oscilar peligrosamente.

Quejándome, me metí en la habitación. Me voltee y me senté en la puerta, mirando hacia abajo como el cerebro-bot rodaba en círculos debajo, tratando de averiguar cómo alcanzarme. Luego, con una fuerte patada de mis patas traseras, derribé lo que quedaba de pasarela. Se cayó, raspando la pared, hasta que aplastó la estructura que contenía el cerebro del robot, introduciendo el órgano más hacia el cuerpo metálico y cortando la máquina en dos mitades. Debo admitir que encontré el crujido inmensamente satisfactorio.

* * *

Me di cuenta de que si la habitación a la que había accedido después de esa peligrosa situación no subiera tenido otra ruta para salir, probablemente estaría en problemas.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y me sentí realmente aliviada.

La habitación había sido pintada con lo que una vez un naranja brillante, y la pintura aún no perdía su calidez a pesar del tiempo. Las mesas de madera que estaban me hacían pensar que en el pasado daban una sensación agradable y hogareña a lo que probablemente fue la oficina del director de la empresa. Ahora la madera estaba podrida y se desmoronaba. En la pared trasera sobre el escritorio había un logotipo de gran tamaño en un bronce empañado:

 _ **Armas de Fuego Ironshod**_

 _¿Cómo te gustan las manzanas?_

No entendí.

Lo ignoré y miré alrededor. Había un largo y elegante escritorio. Silla. Archivadores. Un cartel en un marco a contraluz, el mismo cartel que había visto varias veces en la fábrica, pero éste estaba en mejores condiciones, mostrando a unos ponys pegaso surcando los cielos con gracia, con arco iris saliendo detrás de ellos mientras se dirigían a unas figuras oscuras, demoniacas con rayas en el cuerpo y ojos negros brillantes: "¡Mejor blanco que rayado! ¡Únete a la Armada Equestre Hoy!. Un armario.

Mis ojos apenas notaron esos, moviéndose a las cosas importantes primero. La oficina tenía una terminal que podía hackear, una caja de seguridad en la pared que podía forzar, y un ascensor personal que, si funcionaba, me llevaría con seguridad al primer piso y fuera de esta trampa mortal. Había una caja de munición debajo del escritorio. Entonces mis ojos vieron algo único. Montado en la pared opuesta había una vitrina. Y en un soporte se encontraba un revólver hermoso y perfectamente bien preservado. Un modelo similar al mío, pero elaborado con lo más parecido al amor. Tenía una mira, y un mango moldeado para un extra-confortable agarre con la boca y fácil acción de disparo. En el mango estaba un emblema, tres manzanas.

Puse mis cascos (por así decirlo) en aquella caja fuerte primero. Fue difícil, me tomo unos cuantos, pero después de romper una horquilla aprendí mejor cómo evitar perder más. La caja fuerte se abrió con un generoso click. La cantidad impresionante de objetos me hizo preguntarme si mi excursión a la fábrica _Armas de Fuego Ironshod_ no había sido del todo en vano. Comencé a separar el tesoro de la basura. Dentro había un saco lleno de monedas de antes de la guerra, una copia del _Ejército Ecuestre de Hoy_ , un montón de papeles financieros que dejaron de significar algo hace cientos de años, una caja de lo que parecía chicle (no pude descifrar lo que decía) Una batería " _Chispa de Magia"_ y, finalmente, un extraño dispositivo de Aracano-Tec que parecía que estaba destinado a enlazarse con mi PipBuck. Curiosa, lo deslice en mi PipBuck y deje que este lo analizara.

StealthBuck. Conjuro de Invisibilidad. Una sola carga.

¡Genial!

La siguiente era la terminal. Sacando mi traje de trabajo, utilicé mi herramienta de acceso y comencé a trabajar. Esta terminal era más difícil de hackear que las anteriores. Incluso con mis herramientas, tuve que abortar varias veces para evitar que se bloqueara. Saqué una manzana de mi bolsa y la mordí, mientras miraba la pantalla, sólo para morder algo duro y doloroso. Levitando la manzana a mis ojos, vi una bala incrustada en ella. Mirando hacia abajo de mis alforjas, vi que había un agujero pequeño, me tomó algunos minutos recordar cuando eso había sucedido.

Una vez dentro, descubrí todo un desorden de viejas notas y mensajes. Además, el terminal tenía un comando para desactivar toda la seguridad de robots. Y otro comando para abrir remotamente tanto la caja fuerte como la vitrina. Rodé mis ojos, agradeciendo al universo por haberme dado esta opción potencialmente salvadora ahora que ya había luchado hasta el final y ya no lo necesitaba. También me di cuenta de que podría haber salvado mi horquilla si hubiera trabajado en el equipo primero.

Le indiqué a la terminal que abriera la vitrina. El hacerlo activó un mensaje.

 _"Primo Braeburn, sabes que no hablamos desde hace un tiempo, pero la guerra se esfuerza para mostrarse aterradora, y tal vez no me deje tiempo para verte de nuevo. Quiero arreglar las cercas. Ahora, no quiero mofar esto con palabras. Todos sabemos cómo resultó la última vez. En lugar de eso, te envío esta Little-Macintosh como un regalo y como disculpa. Para mostrarte que soy sincera. Cuídala por mí, ¿Quieres?"_

El acento era muy parecido al de la voz que encontré en el PipBuck de Velvet Remedy, aunque esta vez no era del mismo pony. Pero fue el tono serio de la grabación lo que me hizo parar. Hace doscientos años, un pony había dado esta arma como una muestra de disculpa y como un esfuerzo para volver a conectar la familia. Y el primo de otra pony había hecho justo lo que le pidió, conservando el arma por generaciones después de su propia muerte.

No iba a dejarla allí, sin ser tocada por ningún pony hasta que el propio edificio se colapsara. Pero cuando lo tomé, lo tomé respetuosamente.

Lo único que quedaba era pasar por el resto de la oficina. La caja de munición contenía balas para Little-Macintosh, y no una cantidad mínima. En el armario, encontré un viejo traje de mantenimiento que podía usar para reparar los agujeros en mi propia alforja, y otras prendas que dejé atrás.

Eventualmente, me fui hacia el ascensor y presioné el botón. Nada.

Por supuesto que no funcionó. El yermo no podía darme un descanso. Sacando las herramientas, abrí el panel lateral e intenté averiguar qué estaba mal y si podía arreglarlo desde aquí.

Para mi gran alivio, podría. El ascensor resultó estar en perfectas condiciones a comparación del resto del edificio. Pero la batería de la interfaz estaba muerta. Gracias a la misericordia de Celestia, hubo un reemplazo en la caja fuerte. Un intercambio de baterías más tarde, estaba en marcha de nuevo. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente, _"¿Macintosh? No era ese de la estat... "_

* * *

Troté entre los edificios derrumbados que cubrían el área alrededor de Armas de Fuego Ironshod, sin tener una dirección particular para ir. Sin objetivo. No había encontrado ninguna señal de civilización... civilización civilizada. Me estaba dando por vencida para encontrar a Velvet Remedy. Por ahora, me estaba satisfaciendo con la exploración al azar, aunque eso acababa de demostrar ser excepcionalmente peligroso.

En el Establo Dos, sabía exactamente cuál sería mi futuro (tan insoportablemente aburrido como hubiera sido). Aquí afuera, en el enorme exterior abierto, era todo lo contrario. Nunca consideré que tener un lugar asegurado podía ser tanto un alivio como una carga.

Mis oídos se alzaron ante el sonido de una música exagerada y triunfante. Observé cómo un sprite-bot viajaba por una calle transversal. Corriendo hacia ella, me puse delante de ella.

- _¿Watcher?  
_  
Solo floto lejos.

Me puse delante de ella de nuevo. _-¿Hola?-,_ La música seguía tocando. Agité un casco justo delante de su falta de cara. Bailaba a mi alrededor y seguía adelante.

 _-Vaya, que útil._

Escogí una dirección aleatoria y comencé a trotar de nuevo. Pensé en el consejo de Watcher. Armadura, listo. Arma, doble listo. ¿Dirección? Volví a mirar el edificio de Ironshod. Un poco dudoso, pero listo. ¿Amigos…?

 _-¡Es un poco difícil hacer amigos donde parece que no hay ponys cerca!_

Mi voz exasperada resonó en las paredes de cemento que se desmoronaban. Si esto era una prueba, era una lamentable. En serio necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer. Preferiblemente una aparte de "esquivar" y "correr". En el Establo Dos, me sentía dolorosamente ordinaria. Ansiaba ser especial; Ahora anhelaba ser cualquier cosa.

Mis ojos abatidos vieron un scooter rojo entre las ruinas. Sacándolo con un casco, volví a ponerlo en sus ruedas y lo empujé hacia adelante y hacia atrás unas cuantas veces. Tres de las ruedas estaban inmóviles y atascadas; pero para mi sorpresa, una aún giraba.

Mirando hacia arriba, me encontré en el borde de un patio de juegos. Los columpios y resbaladillas sobresalían del color extraño del aire, desgastados por los viejos megahechizos de fuego. Ahora parecían el esqueleto de una gran bestia muerta. El carrusel estaba deformado e inclinado. El esqueleto de un bebé pony seguía ahí.

La tristeza y la inmensa depresión me inundaron. ¿¡Había estado sintiendo lástima por mí misma en medio de todo esto!? Otro pequeño esqueleto descansaba sobre la cáscara quemada de un árbol, había tres patines en la tierra cerca de sus cascos. ¿Y el cuarto? Dudaba que alguien lo supiera.

Seguí avanzando, moviéndome a través del silencioso e improvisado cementerio.

A lo lejos, protegida por muros que estaban casi intactos, encontré una vieja máquina expendedora. " _Sparkle-Cola_ ", la máquina aún anunciaba a pesar del pasar de todos estos años de desgracia. Había un emblema retroiluminado de zanahorias estilizadas. Sorprendentemente, la máquina todavía parecía funcional. Tomé unas cuantas monedas de antes de la guerra y las introduje en la máquina. En realidad no esperaba que todavía tuviera soda después de todos estos años. Me quedé asombrada cuando una botella salió como si nada. ¡Y de pronto me di cuenta que estaba realmente sedienta!

La Sparkle-Cola estaba algo tibia, pero bastante deliciosa, con un saborcillo exquisito a zanahoria. El tintineo de mi PipBuck me advirtió que estaba ingiriendo ciertas cantidades de radiación con cada trago, pero no las suficientes como para ser perjudicial. Me había hecho más daño al ir alrededor de Sweet Apple Acres. Y además, si llegaba a un punto en el que la cantidad de radiación me diera alguna enfermedad, tenía un par de pociones de RadAway (los únicos suministros del botiquín de la fábrica de Ironshod, las cuales no me eran útiles para sobrevivir en aquel momento.

Vi un banco justo a la salida de otro edificio y decidí darle un descanso a mis patas, posiblemente también leer algo del libro _Ejército Ecuestre de Hoy_ que había recogido antes. Cuando doblé la esquina, mi mirada se centró sobre un viejo cartel desgarrado pegado en la pared. La imagen era la cara de una anciana pony de un color rosa débil. Su melena estaba invadida de gris. (En algunos ponys, el cabello gris hace que se vean distinguidos, en la mayoría, sólo hace que parezcan viejos. La suya hizo que se viera como un bastón de caramelo.) Sus ojos eran enormes, con esa mirada. Podía jurar, cartel o no, que ella me miraba directamente. Un pony había roto el cartel por el medio; No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir su expresión, pero no pude evitar que me hiciera sentir que estaba haciendo algo mal. Unas palabras en negrita por encima y por debajo de la imagen, casi ilegibles, anunciaban: _¡PINKIE PIE TE OBSERVA SIEMPRE_! Había palabras adicionales, muy pequeñas, por debajo, tan pequeñas y cagas que tuve que inclinarme y esforzarme para leerlas.

 _"... un feliz recordatorio del Ministerio de la Moral."_ Retrocedí, inclinando mi cabeza mientras miraba el cartel otra vez. _-¿Qué es el Ministerio de Moral?  
_  
La voz de Watcher irrumpió por encima de mi hombro, haciéndome saltar lo suficiente como para que mi cuerno golpeara el techo.

- _Otra idea bien intencionada que era mucho mejor en papel.  
_  
Jadeé, deseando que mi corazón volviera a palpitar regularmente otra vez, y sentí una fugaz empatía con Sawed-Off. El sprite-bot estaba a mi lado. Por Celestia, esas cosas en verdad son silenciosas cuando no están reproduciendo música.

 _-¡¿Intentas darme un ataque al corazón?!_

 _-Oh. Lo siento_. Le di una mirada amenazadora a la esfera voladora.

Me olvidé del banco y empecé a caminar, tratando de disfrutar el resto de mi Sparkle-Cola. El sprite-bot me siguió.

 _-Veo que tienes nueva armadura...-,_ La voz mecánica parecía vacilante. No pregunté por qué. Watcher tampoco se preocupaba lo suficiente como para explicar o dar a entender las cosas. Tal vez el hecho de que yo estuviera vagando a través del yermo Equestre en un equipo cubierto por dentro y por fuera con la sangre seca hizo que se detuviera.

Probablemente, con cualquier pony del Establo le diría: _"¡Soy una mala pony, malvada, una pesadilla pony. Arrrrg!"_ y, a pesar de mi tamaño, tomaría solo una mirada y huyera.

Bebí mi refresco y deseé desesperadamente un lugar decente para bañarme. El problema era que cualquier agua limpia y libre de radiación suficiente para tomar un baño sería demasiado preciosa para contaminarla. Una de mis cantimploras estaba vacía y la otra ya casi.

 _-Tal vez la razón por la que tienes problemas para encontrar tu lugar en el mundo es que aún no has descubierto tu propia virtud_ -, dijo Watcher desde el aire

Me detuve. _-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabías...? bah, no importa. ¿Qué quieres decir con mi virtud?_

- _Bueno_ -, comenzó la esfera voladora _. -los grandes héroes de Equestria, ponys con vínculos eternos de inquebrantable amistad y fortaleza, fueron conocidos por haber ejemplificado una de las más grandes virtudes de la ponydad. Amabilidad, honestidad, risa...  
_  
 _-¿La risa es una virtud?-,_ Le pregunté dudosa.

- _Déjame terminar_ -continuó el sprite-bot sin romper el ritmo. - _Generosidad, lealtad y magia. Ellos realmente no se conocían a sí mismos, ni unos a otros, hasta que un pony llegó para darse cuenta de que sus amigos representaban estas virtudes, y juntos crecieron para vivir con ellas. Ahora, no estoy diciendo que esas son las únicas virtudes, son sólo un...-, el_ bot se detuvo como si buscara palabras. _-... conjunto particularmente importante. Sólo digo que tal vez si aprendes a reconocer la virtud que domina en tu propio corazón, te encontrarás a ti misma. Y no necesitarás a nadie ni nada más para decirte tu lugar_ _en el…-,_ la voz de Watcher se cortó con una melodía pop que salía del bot.

 _-Brillante-,_ Vi cómo el sprite-bot se alejaba lentamente.

Bueno, si eso no era más que un montón de palabras sin sentido, entonces no sabía qué era. Terminando mi soda, tiré la botella vacía entre una pila de otras botellas. Las botellas vacías se acumulaban en el yermo equestre como si de maleza se tratara.

Un nuevo pensamiento pasó por mi mente. Acerca de Watcher. La Guía de Supervivencia del Yermo tuvo que ser escrita después de que los megahechizos cayeran. Mucho tiempo después, teniendo en cuenta su buen consejo sobre el la búsqueda de materiales. De modo que, ese libro no habría estado en la biblioteca de Ponyville como parte de la biblioteca original de antes de la guerra. De alguna manera terminó allí más adelante, librándose de ser quemado, destruido o cubierto por sangre, ahora que lo pensaba. Lo cual me hizo preguntarme: ¿Watcher conocía a esos pobres ponys que los asaltantes tenían cautivos? Y si es así, ¿es por eso que me hablaron cuando entré allí? ¿Había sido manipulada para entrar en ese infierno porque Watcher esperaba que los liberara? No podía estar segura. Y teniendo en cuenta que Watcher me salvó, debería darle el beneficio de la duda. Pero no pude evitar la sospechosa sensación de que Watcher había jugado conmigo, y no me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

Mis orejas se levantaron cuando la música se detuvo de nuevo, sustituida por una voz. Pero aquella no era la voz de Watcher. Esta era de otro pony. Esta voz no era metálica. Era la voz suave de un potro masculino que denotaba cierta carisma.

 _"¡Amigos, ponys, regocíjense! Aunque el mundo que te rodea es sombrío, desgarrado y envenenado por la guerra de los ponys sin honor e inferiores del pasado, nosotros no tenemos que vivir bajo la sombra de su codicia y maldad. ¡Juntos, podemos elevar Equestria de nuevo a su belleza anterior! ¡Juntos, podemos construir un nuevo reino donde todos vivan juntos en perfecta armonía! Ya está sucediendo, mis buenos ponys. Ya se está construyendo la base para una era nueva y maravillosa. Sí, es un trabajo duro, pero ¿acaso no se lo debemos a nosotros mismos, y a las generaciones futuras de ponys, para ser mejores? ¿Acaso no podemos ser mejores de lo que nunca antes pudimos haber sido? Te lo digo ahora, como tu amigo, como tu líder, que podemos. Que DEBEMOS. ¡Y LO HAREMOS!"  
_  
¿Qué clase de enfermizo sueño es ese?

La música se había reanudado, no apareció en medio de una canción como cuando Watcher se apoderó del sprite-bot, sino apareció el principio de una nueva canción, como si fuera así como se suponía que el bot debiera de funcionar en un principio.

Espera un momento, ¿los ponys tienen un líder ahora? Eso era una noticia seria para mí. Por lo que podía ver, ni siquiera teníamos un país. Diablos, ¡me conformaría con una ciudad! Incluso unas cuantas cabañas construidas en una vaga proximidad, siempre y cuando tuvieran ponys viviendo allí en paz. O tan cerca de la paz como el yermo permitiese.

Si tuviéramos un líder, teníamos que tener al menos una ciudad, ¿verdad?

Trotando más rápido ahora, encontré una ruina con suficientes escaleras intactas para que me subiera a lo que quedaba de un segundo piso. Saqué los binoculares y miré alrededor. Efectivamente, en la distancia, vi humo. Con varias estructuras, y lo suficientemente cerca juntas, para sugerir que se trataba de algún tipo de asentamiento. Recé a Celestia para que el humo proviniera del fuego de una cocina, no de saqueadores que quemaran un cocina.

Había un camino que conducía hacia el asentamiento. Eso me impediría perder mi camino. Hubo movimiento en el camino. Mi cuerno brilló mientras enfocaba con los prismáticos, lo que parecía un grupo de ponys. Dos de ellos estaban tirando de un carro muy cargado. Un pony joven montando en su parte posterior, aparentemente hablando con otros dos que estaban guiando a una bestia de dos cabezas iguales. El grupo se dirigía hacia mí, lejos de la teórica ciudad. Pero no parecían huir, y ninguno de ellos parecía herido, todo lo cual me pareció una buena señal. Una muy buena señal.

Miré hacia las gruesas nubes, hasta donde el sol se manifestara en un lugar más brillante a través del nublado techo, y envié una oración de agradecimiento a Celestia.

* * *

El camino no era una carretera exactamente. Más bien, se trataba de una larga franja de tierra marcada por el caminar de otros ponys que cruzaba el yermo. Dos líneas metálicas corrían paralelamente al "camino" reforzadas con tablones viejos de madera que daban mala pinta. A media hora de trote, el camino cruzaba una barranca a través de un puente en pésimo estado. Después de mi divertida caminata por el camino improvisado, decidí bajar por el barranco antes de poner mis casos en algo que seguramente estaba esperando para su colapso inevitable y llevarme con él.

Resultó ser una buena decisión, a pesar de las heridas. El barranco había sido el hogar de un montón de grandes e hinchadas criaturas que parecían cerdos con dientes frontales extremadamente desagradables que sobresalían de sus hocicos. Uno de ellos mordió mi pata trasera izquierda, atravesando mi armadura y dándome un corte bastante profundo.

La Little-Macintosh no era ni suave ni sutil. ¡Un solo tiro de esa dulce y pequeña arma dejo libre de cabeza a esa cosa-cerdo que me atacaba! Además, tenía la suficiente cadencia de disparo como para poder matar a las otras tres criaturas antes de que mi hechizo de apuntado se agotara.

Bajo el puente estaba el campamento de algún pony. Daba el aspecto de estar abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo, pero había varios suministros dispersos, incluyendo algunos cartuchos de munición para escopeta, una sola lata de comida en medio de una litera de latas de aluminio ("Fruta Mágica" decía la etiqueta, pero resultó que eran solo frijoles), y un botiquín cerrado. Forcé la cerradura con facilidad, encontrando una poción de curación que bebí rápidamente, respirando un suspiro de alivio cuando la desagradable cortada que curaba suavemente, el dolor desapareció. Había vendas mágicas, no eran tan eficaces como una poción… pero eran perfectas para las cortadas en el cuerpo, y una caja de... ¿mentas? ("¡Mint-os! ¡Refresca tu mente y tu aliento!", me sorprendí al ver una cebra sonriente en la parte delantera de la caja, era la primera vez que veía la representación de una cebra que no pareciera un villano de libro de cuentos.)

Ahora me imaginé que estaba a medio camino del asentamiento, tal vez dos tercios de camino. Intenté evitar imaginar lo que encontraría. (Toda una ciudad de ponys civilizados y felices, tal vez.) No quería desilusionarme a mí misma. - _Aunque sea unas cuantas chozas-,_ me dije. Reanudé el ritmo de mi trote.

Oí un disparo de bala en el mismo instante en que sentí una bala atravesar mi pata trasera derecha y otro zumbido de una bala proveniente de un rifle de francotirador rozando mi espalda. Grité en agonía, colapsé hacia el suelo rocoso, mientras agarraba mi pata trasera. Estaba sangrando profundamente a través del agujero en mi pata. La bala no alcanzó el hueso, estaba intacto, y podía decirlo con seguridad porque… ¡PODÍA VERLO! Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y grité de nuevo.

Desesperadamente, me arrastré alrededor de un gran montículo de rocas, intentando refugiarme del tirador que nunca vi. Concentrándome todo lo que podía a través del terrible dolor, saqué de mi alforja las vendas mágicas. Traté de cubrir mi pata sangrante, pero los vendajes estaban diseñados para cortes y fisuras, ¡no agujeros abiertos! El vendaje se empapaba de sangre y se deslizaba de mi pata antes de que siquiera pudiera envolverla. Tiré el vendaje y lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un nudo mucho más apretado. También estaba empapada de rojo brillante, pero al menos se quedó ahí.

Temblando de miedo y de dolor, sabiendo por los repentinos escalofríos que mi cuerpo entraba en shock, levanté la vista e intenté avistar al maldito que me atacó. Miré alrededor, ¡pero no había nadie allí! Y eso que no había mucha cobertura para esconderse; Las colinas de tierra y roca estaban despejadas. ¡Sentí mi corazón helarse al pensar en que quizás el tirador estuviera usando un StealthBuck! Podría estar justo a mi lado, apuntando su arma a mi cabeza, ¡y ni siquiera lo sabría!

Pero entonces miré hacia arriba, y allí en el cielo había un semental pegaso color óxido, con una melena anaranjada y con un sombrero negro de vaquero forajido, con lo que parecían dos rifles, uno atado debajo de cada ala. ¡El pony acababa de dar vueltas y estaba apuntándome!

Con un instinto invadido de pánico, levité una gran roca frente a mi rostro a manera de escudo. ¡La detonación de un proyectil resonó en el aire, los dos rifles dispararon simultáneamente! La primera bala golpeó la roca, haciendo volar pedacitos de roca, y rebotó, desviándose a mi cantimplora. Lo último de agua que me quedaba se escapaba de mis cascos. La segunda bala perforó mi armadura y se incrustó en mi hombro izquierdo, haciéndome tambalear. Una vez más, me desplomé al suelo, el dolor alcanzó su punto máximo y luego comenzó a sangrar, lo cual sabía que no era una buena señal. Esta vez, no pensé que fuera a levantarme de nuevo.

 _-¿Así que, es así como se siente morir? Me esperaba algo mejor._

Mis párpados me pesaban. Los cerré, no creo que por mucho tiempo. Pero cuando los volví a abrir, vi a los ponys jalando su carreta, que venían sobre la colina. Detrás de ellos había más ponys, guiando una criatura... con un par de cabezas. Recordé al joven pony en la parte trasera del carro.

Dudaba que alguno de ellos estuviera mirando hacia arriba.

Forzando mis cascos, empecé a arrastrarme hacia el campo abierto. ¡Si iba a morir, no lo haría tumbada en el suelo, mientras veía a otros ponys siendo asesinados! Mi cuerpo me grito interiormente hacia mi cabeza, pero seguí adelante, marchando sobre mis cojas piernas hasta que estaba de pie en el camino justo en frente del grupo que se acercaba. Me di la vuelta, centrando toda mi atención a través del remolino en mi cabeza, levanté a Little-Macintosh al aire y le apunté al pegaso de color óxido que había vuelto a dar vueltas y volaba de nuevo hacia mí.

Me paré directamente entre él y los viajeros. Mi visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas y el trauma. No estaba segura, ni siquiera si con S.A.T.S., de que pudiera darle. Además no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra su puntería. Era un tirador asombroso; Técnicamente, aún no fallaba ningún tiro.

Poniendo cada pizca de determinación en mi misma, grité tan amenazadoramente pude. Esperaba que un pony que fuera capaz de hacer eso después de recibir cuatro tiros, fuera digno de algún reconocimiento.

 _-Dispárame todo lo que quieras… pero si atacas a esa familia… ¡voy… a acabar… CONTIGO!_

Para mi gran sorpresa, los ojos del pegaso se abrieron como platos y, en vez de disparar, replegó sus alas, deteniéndose frente a mí.

 _-¡Whoa bobita!_

Levitar a Little-Macintosh se estaba haciendo muy difícil. Había dejado de sentir mi pierna herida, y caí sobre mis flancos sin darme cuenta.

- _¡Yo no soy el que está atacando la caravana! ¡Esa eres tú!-, me dijo el tirador con un acento vaquero_

¿¡Qué!? Mi visión se invadía de negro. Mi cabeza era un remolino. La conversación no tenía ningún sentido. Pero al menos estaba conversando en vez de matarme. Débilmente alcancé a decir:

 _-... no atacaba. Tú me disparaste._

 _-¡Pues claro que te disparé! ¡Veo un saqueador dirigiéndose a una caravana y le reviento a plomazos hasta que no pueda mover un músculo!_

El pony de color óxido me fulminó con la mirada. Luego, con una tono extrañamente orgulloso… - _Es mi política_

Mis patas traseras comenzaban a ceder. Estaba cerca del colapso. Pero las palabras del pony encendieron una chispa en mi cabeza. Mi Little-Macintosh comenzaba a descender hacia el suelo, pero no podía hacerla subir de nuevo, señalando directamente entre los ojos de mi atacante. _-¡No soy un saqueador!  
_  
El pony me señaló argumentativamente. _-¡Pos pareces uno!  
_  
De pronto y de la nada, otro semental de la carreta galopó hacia nosotros. Traté de levantar la voz en señal de advertencia, pero no salió nada. La oscuridad que se disputaba por dominar mi visión al fin ganó, me desplomé, hundiéndome en un profundo sueño.

La última cosa que escuché fue al semental relinchando, _-Calamity, ¿qué rayos hiciste?  
_

* * *

Nota: _**Ascenso de Nivel**._  
Nuevo extra: _**Sabelotodo** _ – Ganas dos puntos extra de habilidad cada vez que asciendes de nivel.


	7. Capítulo 5: Calamity

**Capítulo Cinco** : Calamity

" _La amistad. La amistad nunca cambia"_

¡Viva!

¡Aún estaba viva!

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, me encontré tendida en un colchón, cubierta por una manta, y en una sensación cálida y tranquila. Era la sensación más cómoda que haya sentido desde que abandoné el Establo Dos hace ya tres días. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba; No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Por hábito, levanté mi antecasco para revisar la fecha y la hora en mi PipBuck. Al hacer esto, la manta se movió y cayó al suelo.

 _-¡Oh! ¡Pero mira quién ha despertado!_

La linda voz de una yegua peligrosamente cerca de mí hizo que todos mis sistemas de alerta se activaran. Mirando hacia arriba y alrededor, me encontré rodeada de varios ponys, siendo sólo uno el que podía reconocer… ¡y era el pegaso que me disparó en primer lugar! Solo falta que sea su prisionera.

La voz provenía de una muy bonita yegua con pelaje blanco, y con cuya melena rosada como algodón de azúcar combinaba con el vestido de enfermera rosa y amarillenta que llevaba puesto. Analizando lo que podía ver en las paredes a través de la pequeña multitud de ponys, alcancé a ver una hilera de tres botiquines (todos con pequeñas mariposas rosadas pintadas en ellos) y un cartel desgastado de antes de la guerra que aparentemente anunciaba trabajos en los servicios de salud ("¡No necesitas ser un Ranger de Acero para ser un héroe! ¡Únete hoy al Ministerio de la Paz!"), anunciaba la yegua en el cartel, apenas mayor que una potranca, la cual llevaba el mismo vestido que vi al volver a la vida). Entre la decoración y la falta de espantosas cuerdas o cadenas, concluí que me encontraba en una especie de clínica, y no estaba capturada.

Además, me sentía un poco bien de hecho. Cansada, casi como si necesitara una buena siesta... excepto que no tenía sueño. Sólo cansada, y un poco caliente. Me senté y la habitación dio vueltas.

 _-Tómatelo con calma socia-,_ el pegaso cuyo nombre era, si no mal recordaba, Calamity (se me hacía extraño que recordara eso) dijo, caminando hacia mí. Volví al colchón de golpe. Si claro, ahora era gentil y amable, con todos estos ponys alrededor; Pero yo lo había visto en su modo _pegaso-armas-flameantes-asesino-desde-el-cielo_.

-¿Candi? -, Preguntó uno de los otros ponys, un pony terrestre gris con melena y cola negros mientras miraba a mi enfermera (aunque a mí me sonó a que le estaba pidiendo a la enfermera algún caramelo, lo que me hizo cierta gracia).

 _ **(*Juego de palabras otra vez)**_

- _Oh, ella estará perfectamente bien. Le administré la mezcla con la última poción curativa que necesitaba hace menos de una hora._

-¿Mezcla?

-, El pony terrestre gris levantó una ceja con duda.

Candi sonrió. _-¡Con suero de manzana, por supuesto! He visto que la medicina se absorbe mejor de esa forma-,_ No podía entender por qué el pony gris se llevó un casco a la cara a modo de facehoove. Ahora me sentía perfectamente bien. Mejor que bien. Y agradablemente cómoda.

El caballo gris comenzó a correr a todos mis invitados. Eso me hizo sentir un poco triste, aunque realmente no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Me había sentido tan solo en los últimos días, tan ansiosa de encontrar la civilización, y ahora que aquí estaba, se alejaba de mí de nuevo. Era un pensamiento un tanto sin sentido, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

 _-Puedes salir cuando te sientas lista. Sé que hay algunos ponys que quisieran verte-,_ El semental gris me sonrió. Luego miró al avergonzado pony color óxido. _–Tú también Calamity, fuera_ -, Calamity me dio una última mirada antes de escapar de la habitación.

Candi se acercó a mí, susurrando pícaramente: - _Un semental apuesto, ¿no te parece?_

 _-¿Quien?  
_  
 _-¡Pues Calamity, claro!_ -, Ella rio.

Estaba sin palabras. No, no lo era. - _Me disparó_

Ella hizo un gesto meneando su casco. – _Estoy segura de que fue un malentendido_

Lo era, yo estaba ahí, pero... ¿por qué estaba teniendo esta conversación? En todo caso, quería hablar de lo bonita que era Candi (¡Dulce caramelo Candi!), no hablar de Calamity. Por de que si era guapo o no. De todos modos ningún tema de conversación parecía adecuado para hablarlo en voz alta. Malhumorada, volví a repetir: _-Me disparó...-,_ Y añadí: _-... mucho._

* * *

Más descansada, y con la cabeza más despejada, estaba ansiosa por conocer a los ponys de New Appleloosa. Según mi PipBuck, había estado desconectada del mundo por dos días.

Miré por encima de la barandilla del pueblo protegido de una muralla. Varias líneas de lo que yo había supuesto eran vagones de ferrocarril, habían sido convertidos en una ciudad. Formaban varias decenas de hogares, la mayoría idénticas entre sí y construidos a partir de esos vagones de pasajeros antiguos, muchos de ellos apilados en dos o tres niveles de altura. La mayoría todavía tenía sus ruedas. Otros pesados vagones de metal formaban un anillo alrededor de la ciudad, con una enorme puerta adaptada en los extremos. Ponys armados caminaban encima de esos vagones, vigilando el exterior. Dentro de los muros, decenas de ponys terrestres y unicornios trotaban inmersos en sus vidas cotidianas. El lugar estaba sucio, oxidado... ¡y en conjunto era maravilloso!

 _-¿Cómo los pueden apilar así?_ -, pregunté, mirando los vagones apilados, la estructura más alta tenía cuatro vagones. Los barandales y las pasarelas se extendían desde allí, conectándose a otras torres de vagones. En el techo más alto, unas grandes y brillantes letras anunciaban "Taberna Turnpike".

Railright, el semental gris y negro que resultó ser sheriff / alcalde / general-todo-en-uno de la ciudad, expresó: _-Tenía a un unicornio para hacerlo_

Me giré con un jadeo, mirándolo fijamente. ¡Nunca había oído hablar de un pony que levitara algo tan grande o tan pesado antes!

Railright sostuvo aquella expresión seria un momento antes de volver a hablar. _–Solo te vacilo-,_ Mi asombro se desvaneció hasta una sonrisa tímida mientras él sonreía y señalaba hacia el cielo detrás de nosotros. _–Para eso tenemos la grúa -,_ Mirando hacia atrás y hacia arriba, pude ver una inmensa torre de metal anaranjada sobresaliendo por encima de la ciudad, con un enorme gancho colgando de su largo brazo.

 _-Aunque-,_ continuó - _si estás buscando un levitador pesado, no hay nadie mejor que Grúa. Deberías hablar con él._

-¿Hablar con la grúa?-,

Dije lentamente, tratando de descifrar si esto era otra broma. Pero no fue así.

Grúa, según me dijo, era el nombre de un pony unicornio que trabajaba en el deshuesadero de trenes. - _No encontrarás a un telequinético más fuerte en este lado de las ruinas de Canterlot-, Y c_ on eso, Railright se ofreció a darme un gran tour.

* * *

La tienda de suministros generales de Appleloosa se llamaba "Absolutamente Todo". Era la cuarta parada en el tour. Railright sonrió mientras me convencía de entrar a aquel extraño edificio. Tres vagones de tren, cada uno de un tipo diferente, habían sido soldados juntos para crear la tienda; Uno de ellos era un especie carro negro metálico con forma de barril y del cual sobresalía una chimenea. Esta era la fuente de hume que había visto antes y la que me atrajo aquí en primer lugar. Me detuve delante de la puerta, leí el cartel debajo de las letras brillantes con el nombre de la tienda:

 _"¡Sí, hago entregas!  
¿Sin cascos, horribles aguijones? Sin servicio.  
¡Pregunta por los pedidos especiales! ¡No voy a preguntar, pero voy a hacerlo bien!  
¡Guía de Supervivencia del Yermo! ¡Disponible ahora! ¡La primera copia para cada familia es gratis!"_

Abrí la puerta y entré. Y me detuve con un jadeo al ver el zombie-pony de la biblioteca con los saqueadores. Podía decir que ella era la misma por la misma forma en que sus miraban en direcciones opuestas. El hecho de que ella me reconociera con una inmediata y brillante sonrisa, y se precipitase hacia mí para darme un abrazo (demasiado incómodo debo de decir), eran, también buenas pistas de que era ella.

Ella retrocedió y agitó una pata delantera en lo que fue una combinación sorprendentemente eficaz de bienvenida y presentación a la tienda. (Odiaba admitirlo, pero el hedor que desprendía al darme ese abrazo me forzó a contener la respiración. Estaba segura de que taparme la nariz o boca hubiera sido un acto descortés).

 _-Ho... Hola de nuevo-,_ dije, sintiéndome un poco torpe. La última vez que este zombie-pony pegaso me vio, yo estaba a punto de meter una bala en el cerebro de un saqueador.

 _-¡Hola!-,_ dijo una voz familiar a mi izquierda. Había estado tan centrada en el zombi-pony que había olvidado que había otros ponys en la tienda. Di la vuelta, encontré a Calamity mirándome con una sonrisa tímida. _-Mira, antes de que te eches a correr, ¡sólo quiero decir lo mucho que lo siento!  
_  
No me escapé, aunque tomé un paso atrás por precaución.

- _Me enteré de la historia por Ditzy Doo aquí, veras…_

Ditzy Doo? Volví a mirar al zombie pegaso. _-¿Fuiste tú la que escribió la Guía de Supervivencia del Yermo?_ -, Los dos ojos de Ditzy lograron centrarse en mí y ella trasmitió una radiante alegría, asintiendo con gusto.

De repente, tuve una muy buena idea de cómo ese libro terminó en la biblioteca de Ponyville. Lo cual, a su vez, reafirmó mis sospechas sobre Watcher.

Mientras pensaba, Ditzy Doo se apresuró con otra copia del libro en su boca, y la metió en mis alforjas. El zombie-pony era increíblemente amable y generoso… aunque tenía un grave problema con el espacio personal de otros.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, tal vez para decir que ya tenía una copia (aunque teniendo en cuenta que había varias páginas arrancadas de la copia en la mesa del saqueador, tener otra podría ser muy útil). Sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de decir se desvió hacia un extraño tema de conversación.

 _-Tú... no hablas mucho, ¿verdad?_ -, ¿Podrían hablar los zombis?

Ditzy Doo retrocedió y abrió ampliamente su hocico, dándome una vista dentro de su boca más de lo que nunca habría querido. Calamity se dio cuenta de mi atención a la zombie-pony.

 _-La lengua de Ditzy Doo fue cortada por unos esclavistas hace unas décadas. Sin embargo, ella se las arregla bastante bien._

Así que la advertencia de Monterey Jack había sido exageradamente correcta.

Ditzy Doo trotó al mostrador de ventas, donde recogió un lápiz entre sus dientes y garabateó algo en la primera hoja de un gran bloc de notas. Dejó caer el lápiz y levantó el bloc de notas, sus ojos se volvieron extraños otra vez.

Mirando estrictamente el papel, para que mi mirada evitara ver sus extraños ojos, leí en voz alta, - _Ya que no podía hablar, decidí escribir. Si no hubiera sido por eso, nunca habría sido tan bueno en eso-,_ La miré de nuevo con un parpadeo.

Ditzy Doo dejó el bloc, recogió de nuevo el lápiz y añadió otra línea antes de levantarla de nuevo para que la leyera.

-Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te conseguimos una mejor armadura?

* * *

¿Chapas de botella? ¿Eso es lo que los ponys utilizan como dinero aquí?

Por absurdo que fuese, y era absurdo en verdad, debí de haberlo supuesto. No era de extrañar que los saqueadores recolectaran esas cosas. No es de extrañar que había botellas vacías tiradas por todas partes, pero sin ninguna chapa alrededor. (Excepto, por supuesto, para la que arrojé lejos en algún lugar fuera de Armas de Fuego Ironshod).

Mi traje de trabajo del Establo se quedó en Absolutamente Todo. Ditzy Doo no tenía ninguna armadura de mi talla, pero juró que podía modificar mi traje de modo que fuera mejor que cualquier armadura de saqueador que pudiera robar. Se ofreció a hacerlo de forma gratuita, pero insistí en pagar por su trabajo. Y ahí es cuando descubrí el sistema de comercio absolutamente bizarro (sin ofender a Ditzy) utilizado en todo el yermo equestre.

 _-Chapas de botella. ¿En serio?_

Afortunadamente, el dinero de antes de la guerra todavía valía de algo, aunque sólo fuera en bultos de ese dinero. Si no fuera por otra razón, podría sacar fácilmente las chapas a las botellas en las máquinas expendedoras que los saqueadores aún no abrían.

Ditzy Doo algunas de mis monedas; No tenía ni idea si lo que le había dado era un precio justo, pero sospecho que estaba recibiendo un generoso descuento. Ella también insistió en darme una hoja de papel que detallaba un uso totalmente distinto para las chapas de botella… una manera de convertirlas en minas caseras. Al parecer, iba a ser un agregado para el capítulo de la Guía de Supervivencia del Yermo sobre las minas que algunos ponys le disuadieron (una sabia decisión probablemente) de incluir.

Cuando dejé Absolutamente Todo, Railright comentó: - _Ditzy Doo es nuestra residente pegaso, así como nuestra necrófaga residente.  
_  
Bien, porque necro-pony suena mucho mejor que zombie-pony.

 _-Aunque -,_ continuó, empujando un casco hacia Calamity-, _sigo diciéndole a éste que siempre es bienvenido para quedarse aquí en mi ciudad. Ha estado manteniendo las caravanas a salvo desde hace cuatro años._

Ahora, cuando estaba de camino para conocer a Grúa, con Calamity trotando junto a mí, finalmente me animé a tener una conversación con el semental de color óxido _._

 _-¿Así que no vives aquí?  
_  
 _-No. Tengo mi propio lugar a una media hora de vuelo de distancia.  
_  
Pensé que se refería a lo que yo sabía acerca de los pegasos. _-¿Un lugar en las nubes?  
_  
Podría jurar que los ojos de Calamity se dilataron un poco. _-Oh no. Sólo es una choza. Algo que algún pony construyó hace algunas generaciones, solo para ser devorado por la criaturas salvajes de por ahí_

Ya había encontrado algunos de esos animales salvajes en estas partes.

Mientras caminábamos por la pasarela, mi mirada cayó sobre la extraña arma que Calamity usaba, mis ojos recorrían desde los cañones hasta la extraña protrusión metálica que se extendía frente a él, un mecanismo de control, sospeché. Abrí la boca para preguntarle sobre ello, sólo para encontrarme mirando el aire. Me paré y miré hacia atrás; Se había detenido abruptamente para dejar pasar una yegua con un sombrero de paja y su potro. Al parecer, la yegua tenía problemas para evitar que el potro trotara sin control a toda velocidad. Parecía que quisiera una correa.

 _-¡Pero mamá! ¡Quiero ir a ver a Derpy!_

Calamity se inclinó y susurró: _-Así es como algunos ponys llaman a Ditzy Doo. Ya sabes, por lo de los ojos_ -, Sí, porque eso es lo único en lo que se enfocan; Los bullies del Establo hubieron ignorado toda la carne putrefacta solo por eso. – _Parece que a ella no le importa. Yo, de hecho creo que ella lo encuentra como algo que la hace sentirse querida._

No mencioné el hecho de que Ditzy Doo tampoco parecía que le importara el no tener lengua. No sería correcto.

- _Trolley, vuelve aquí-_ , gritó la madre cuando el potrillo comenzó a trotar más rápido. - _Y aléjate de esa tienda. No quiero que molestes a esa cosa.  
_  
¿Cosa? De acuerdo, admito que había pensado en ella como una "cosa" algunas veces, pero eso fue cuando pensé que estaba muerta. Me detuve.

 _-Disculpe, señorita. Soy nueva aquí. ¿Hay algo malo con los zomb... necro-ponys?  
_  
La yegua parecía avergonzada, mirando más a Calamity que a mí. No necesitaba mirarla; Podía sentir su ceño fruncido.

 _-Bueno... nada contra la buena Derpy. Quiero decir, señorita Ditzy Doo. Pero... bueno, ya sabes..._

 _-¿Sabes qué? -,_ insistí, tratando de no insinuar la vergüenza que sentía por haber rechazado su olor o la forma extraña de su abrazo.

- _Bueno...-,_ La yegua miró con vergüenza, luego bajó la cabeza, susurrando, - _Sabes que todos son como bombas de tiempo, ¿verdad?, quiero decir, uno puede ver lo que un necrófago hace en el exterior, pero imagina lo que ocurre dentro de sus mentes. Todos se vuelven locos tarde o temprano. La querida Ditzy, ella ya ha durado mucho tiempo y sólo está un poco loca por ello. Pero algún día..., no quiero que mi muchacho acelere eso. O que esté ahí cuando finalmente pierda la cabeza._

Con eso, la yegua terminó, se acercó a Trolley y siguió su camino. Alejada, sobre todo, de Absolutely Everything.

Permanecí allí durante un tiempo, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido. Finalmente, le pregunté a Calamity: - _¿Es eso cierto?_

Calamity suspiró profundamente, lo cual no era una buena señal. - _Siiip... la mayoría de ellos por lo menos. Si te metes en el lugar equivocado, te encontrarás a ti mismo rodeado de una multitud de necro-ponys caníbales en completo estado zombie. Pero, y es a lo que me refiero, eso es sólo aplica para la mayoría de ellos. Otros son buenos camaradas, con cierto mal olor y de aspecto extraño, hasta el día en que se transformen. Pero algunos, como Ditzy Doo, rompen las predicciones y nunca pierden sus tornillos._

Comprendí la preocupación de sus palabras, pero la noticia no me hizo sentir miedo por la escritora pegaso sin pelo. Me hizo sentir penar por ella.

* * *

Grúa era un pony unicornio amarillo con una melena y una cola con rayas anaranjadas y beige. Llevaba un casco de construcción de color naranja brillante con un agujero en el centro para su cuerno. Cuando lo encontramos, él estaba cargando barriles plancha de un vagón de tren. Al parecer este ten todavía se movía en las vías que corrían por la ciudad y se conectaban con varias otras.  
 _  
-¡Saludos! ¡Es un gusto conocer al fin a la yegua con el PipBuck que salvó a Sweet Apple y Ditzy Doo! ¡Sin mencionar a Desert Rose, Barrel Cactus y Turquoise! -, Se detuvo para sacudir mi casco enérgicamente.  
_  
- _Un placer conocerte también-_ , sonreí, sintiendo como mi casco aún se tambaleaba después del saludo. _-Railright me dijo que eras el pony con quien debía hablar si quería ver algo de levantamientos pesados._

Grúa sonrió, luego causalmente levantó tres barriles a la vez, poniéndolos en su lugar en la plancha del vagón. – _Y estaba en lo correcto -,_ Entonces, para mi sorpresa, él preguntó _-¿Qué tipo de hechizos tienes?  
_  
 _-¿Hechizos?-_ , Respondí con vacilación.

- _Ya sabes_ -, continuó hablando mientras otros tres barriles levitaban, brillando con la misma luz con la que brillaba su cuerno. - _Los ponys unicornio generalmente tienen una pequeña colección de hechizos mágicos, casi siempre relacionados con lo que él o ella están destinados a ser (Excepto aquellos que están destinados a ser buenos en la magia, ellos tienen una gran colección de ellos)._ _Yo por otro casco, puedo hacer cualquier tipo de reparaciones a las vías y a los trenes con solo concentrándome en ellos.  
_  
Diablos. Golpeando el suelo con el casco y suspiré profundamente. - _No. Sólo telequinesis_. _Sin hechizos_ -, Sabía que era patético. La levitación era básica para cualquier potrillo. Para el momento en que conseguí mi Cutie Mark, cada unicornio en el Establo Dos tenía una buena colección de hechizos. Gracias, Grúa, por recordarme que yo era probablemente el unicornio menos mágico del mundo.

Los ojos de Grúa se abrieron de sorpresa. Y cambió rápidamente el tema. _-Ahora tengo mucho trabajo, pero voy a decirte algo. Si me haces un pequeño favor, te recompensaré enseñándote todo lo que sé sobre levantamientos pesados.  
_  
Sonaba genial para mí. _-¿Cuál es el favor?-,_ ¿Traerle un refresco? ¿Tal vez el almuerzo? ¿Ayuda a atar los barriles a la plancha del vagón?

 _-Hemos tenido varios pequeños problemas con las cosas que se arrastran fuera de ese viejo Establo al oeste de aquí. Por lo que he escuchado, ustedes son más valientes y no dudan al disparar un arma. Sólo bajen a ese Establo y cierren la puerta. Cuento con que podamos deshacernos de esas criaturas rastreras si algún pony logra cerrar su nido._

Bueno, pues traerle una soda no era.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás conmigo de nuevo? El cielo ya casi se oscurece. Pronto tendré que activar el hechizo de lámpara de mi PipBuck.

-Pensaba que te debía una - dijo Calamity, mientras trotaba a mi lado. –Quizás te debía varias, considerando lo que hiciste por los buenos ponys de New Applelossa.

Con un suspiro, traté de consolarlo. - _No podrías haberlo sabido. Llevaba una armadura de saqueador cubierta en cada rincón sangre. –_ Y con un arsenal que haría a cualquier saqueador promedio radioactivo de la envidia.

 _-Una maciza armadura. ¡Armadura que tenías solo porque necesitabas protección mientras salvabas las vidas de 5 de nuestros pueblerinos!  
_  
 _-Sólo cuatro, de hecho. Ditzy Doo salvó a Sweet Apple.  
_  
- _Y tu salvaste a Ditzy Doo para que ella pudiera salvar a Sweet Apple. En mis cuentas son cinco -,_ Tomó una respiración profunda. - _Además, no puedo dejar que vayas tú sola allá abajo. He escuchado historias oscuras sobre esos Establos. Cosas muy, muy malas pasaron en la mayoría de ellos._

 _-Yo vine de un Establo. Diablos, todos los ponys descienden de algún pony que salió de un Establo, ¿no? Puedo ver el por qué un Establo abandonado sería un lugar perfecto para un nido de criaturas, pero no es como si los Establos estuvieran malditos o fueran siniestros.  
_  
Calamity reflexionó sobre eso. – _Yo… supongo que tienes razón. Todos a excepción de unos cuentos como Ditzy Doo quienes de alguna forma lograron sobrevivir al apocalipsis de la superficie, o aquellos que descienden de esos que también sobrevivieron.  
_  
Paré mi trote tan abruptamente que casi me caigo. Mi cantimplora, rellenada, se balanceó de un lado a otro, golpeando mi pecho. - _¿Ditzy Doo sobrevivió a la guerra? ¿Tan vieja es?  
_  
 _-Siiip. Los necro-ponys no envejecen como los ponys normales lo hacen.  
_  
La idea de un pony que había vivido en ese entonces y que sabía lo que estaba pasando, me voló la cabeza. _-¿Cuál es su historia?  
_  
Calamity soltó una carcajada. _–Es tan larga que creo que no podría recordar toda. Todo lo que recuerdo es que ella estaba volando a las afueras de Cloudsdayle cuando el primer mega-hechizo cayó. Ella fue envuelta por toda la energía mágica que borraba la ciudad entera de la existencia. Ha sido un necrófago desde entonces.  
_  
Asentí, retomando mi camino en silencio, la imagen de toda una ciudad en las nubes llenas de ponys pegaso jugaba en mi cabeza… Estaban ahí hace un minuto, y después nada.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

* * *

Era como estar en una ducha del Establo Dos. ¡Sólo que la ducha estaba por todas partes! Y no se detenía. Si Candi no me hubiera aseado el día anterior, tal vez recibiría esta ducha con gusto, a pesar de lo fría que era el agua. Pero ahora, mojada hasta los huesos, lo sentía miserablemente horrible.

El cielo se había vuelto tan oscuro que tuve que encender el hechizo de lámpara del PipBuck para ver delante de mí. En teoría, todavía era de día, pero era difícil de creer. Un viento feroz había surgido de la nada y estaba azotando la lluvia sobre nosotros como si nos atacara. _-¿Qué está pasando?_ -, Grité a Calamity en medio de la tormenta.

 _-Es una tormenta eléctrica. Y una poderosa. Es mejor que encontremos algún refugio, ¡porque esto apenas comienza!_

-¿Tormenta eléctrica?-,

Grité mientras un cúmulo de nubes se iluminaba brevemente. _-¿Qué es eso de eléctrica?  
_  
¡KA-BOOOOOOOM!

¡El cielo explotó! Era como el sonido de un disparo, como si un arma fuera accionada por la mismísima Celestia con todas sus energías. Traté de esconderme debajo de Calamity.

- _¡Tranquila ahí compañera!_

Tímidamente y un poco avergonzada, retrocedí y me puse sobre mis pezuñas. Otro destello iluminó todo el campo en blanco y negro, desapareciendo antes de que me diera cuenta de que había sucedido. Otro poderoso _boom_ resonó en el cielo seguido de un haz de luz. Calamity tuvo que poner sus cascos en mí para detenerme de esconderme de nuevo.

 _-¡Si te da tanto miedo un simple trueno, espera a que veas un relámpago! -, Dio_ una carcajada. – _Ahora vamos a movernos para encontrar algún refugio._

Cada destello de luz en las nubes era seguido por un terrorífico rugido o una poderosa explosión. Al fin conocí los famosos relámpagos. Había estado imaginando haces de luz como los que disparaban los cerebro-bot contra mí aquella vez. Pero esto era completamente diferente. Esto era una grieta blanca que descendía del cielo, como si el propio universo se desgarrara ante mis ojos. Duró apenas un parpadeo, pero su imagen se quedó grabada y aún la veía en mi visión por algunos minutos

También alcancé a ver a un pony, o eso pensaba que era, a lo lejos sobre las colinas que iluminaron los relámpagos. No podía decir si era un unicornio o un pegaso... a primera vista, parecía ambos. Pero la visión se fue antes de que pudiera afirmar que en realidad había visto algo.

Galopamos, el suelo bajo nosotros cada vez se hacía más lodoso y traicionero, hasta que nos vimos forzados a parar por un furioso y espumoso río. El agua fangosa e imparable, desgarraba las orillas del propio río a cada lado. Podía ver las formas negras de árboles muertos arrancados de raíz arrastrados por la fuerza de la corriente.

Al final del río, se formaba un acantilado. El agua se derramaba por las grietas de la cima en cientos de riachuelos, cada uno alimentando al nuevo río al fondo. Frente a nosotros, apenas un poco más arriba del acantilado, estaba la boca oscura de la entrada a una cueva, el camino hasta ella ya estaba despejado por el agua.

Me quedé mirando con impotencia, tratando de averiguar cómo íbamos a cruzar. Entonces, sentí a mí misma siendo levantada hacia el aire mientras Calamity hacía volar sobre el río y me bajo en la entrada de la cueva. Eso me hizo sentir inútil.

Me adentré, encendiendo la lámpara de mi PipBuck, hacia la cueva. El sendero seguía por unos metros, y luego descendía abruptamente en unas escaleras de metal espantosamente viejas, oxidadas, casi negras, que nos condujeron a un piso de concreto. Una vez en el fondo de las escaleras, las paredes ásperas de piedra fueron reemplazadas por cantera. Al final de ese "vestíbulo", una muy familiar puerta de acero enorme colgaba de su brazo de bisagra y mostraba la entrada a un Establo. El número 24 estaba dibujado en el centro de la puerta. Más allá de la puerta, se mostraba un oxidado y desgastado lugar al que alguna vez pude considerar mi hogar por toda la eternidad.

Calamity corrió a mi lado. – _No te quedes ahí papando moscas. ¡Ayúdame a cerrar esta puerta antes de que ese maldito río desborde sus orillas e inunde este agujero!-, él e_ staba tratando de empujar la puerta físicamente. Miré hacia abajo, notando que el suelo de la cueva se había convertido en un charco de varios centímetros y aumentando.

Moviéndome a la acción, corrí a los controles. Me detuve el tiempo suficiente para comprobar el mecanismo de cierre (que en realidad estaba totalmente ausente), y asegurarme de que sería capaz de abrirla de nuevo. Satisfecha en que podría, intenté levantar la palanca. No quería subir. Concentrándome, mi cuerno comenzó a brillar intensamente, agregué mi fuerza telequinética con la que hacían mis cascos. Con un fuerte chirrido, la palanca se movió. Con un chasquido, el brazo de la palanca se movió, y la puerta del establo 24 se cerró de golpe y gimiendo como si protestara.

 _-¿Te das cuenta de que acabamos de encerrarnos en el malvado, terrorífico y siniestro Establo, verdad?-,_ Bromeé con mi compañero auto-invitado mientras miraba el lugar con asombro.

 _-Estoy confiando en lo que me dijiste hace rato. Cuento en que si algún pony conoce mejor este lugar, serías tu-,_ Me lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa. _-Además_ -, añadió agitando sus alas. – _no es como si estas me fueran a ayudar aquí abajo, de alguna u otra forma._

Mis ojos vieron el arnés que usaba Calamity. El pegaso tenía dos rifles gemelos de largo alcance, uno atado a cada lado de su cuerpo justo debajo de sus alas, construido a partir de una silla de montar. Unas "riendas" de metal fino se extendían en frente de él, terminando a unos pocos centímetros por debajo de su boca. Al morderlo, las recámaras de los rifles dispararían de inmediato. La silla de montar estaba diseñada para recargar los rifles con algún otro mecanismo, posiblemente tirando de alguna rienda, o mordiendo de manera diferente. Qué se yo.

 _-Oye, Calamity, he estado queriendo preguntarte, ¿qué es eso?-,_ Le señalé un casco al aparato.

 _-¿Qué?_ -, Se dio media vuelta, girando en su lugar. No pude reprimir una risa. Se detuvo, me miró, luego volvió a darme la espalda otra vez, _-¿te refieres a mi silla de combate?  
_  
Asentí.

-Una fina pieza de arte, ¿a que no?-, Se levantó, mostrándolo con orgullo. Luego, por mi expresión, preguntó: _-¿Quieres decir que nunca antes habías visto una silla de combate?  
_  
Sacudí la cabeza.

 _-¡Bueno, vaya cosa!_ -, se pavoneó. – _Hay básicamente dos tipos de armas de fuego, por decirlo de alguna forma. Están las pequeñas, las que un pony puede tomar con su boca o levitándolas si es un unicornio. Luego están las sillas de combate, para todas aquellas armas que son demasiado grandes, pesadas y con mucho retroceso para ser usadas sin algún soporte. He visto toda clase armas ser usadas en sillas de combate. Ametralladoras pesadas, lanza-cohetes…_

 _-¡Lanza-cohetes!_ -, Mi cola y orejas cayeron con el pensamiento.

 _-¡Siiip! Incluso armas de energía mágicas_ -, Hizo una pausa. _-... aunque esas son jodidamente difíciles de conseguir, así que es probable que nunca llegues a ver una por ti misma._

Grabé eso como nota mental para futuras referencias. Después de revisar mi PipBuck pare evitar radiación o peligros similares, y el E.F.S. por cualquier indicio de hostilidad, tomé un gran trago de mi cantimplora y comencé a planificar nuestro curso. Estaba segura por mi tiempo en un Establo de que podría navegar por este sin ningún problema. Si el diseño era el mismo, la puerta de la derecha en el cuarto siguiente debería conducir a las escaleras dirigidas hacia abajo. Ahí se encontraría la cafetería, los cuartos de estar, la escuela y la clínica. A la izquierda, un pasillo más profunde que conduce al mantenimiento, incluyendo el siempre familiar puesto de mantenimiento técnico de PipBucks. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí que iríamos primero.

Calamity, mientras tanto, había examinado todas las habitaciones adyacentes nosotros. Volvió con una mirada ligeramente sorprendida. – _Ellos tenían una caja de dinamita en el almacén de allá._

Bueno, eso era un poco sorprendente. Sentí mis orejas levantarse. Eso no lo ibas a encontrar en el establo dos. _-¿Que había adentro?_

- _Dinamita, supongo_ -, dijo Calamity, en tono de burla-. _–La verdad, no estoy seguro. La caja estaba asegurada. Y no iba a agitar eso como si se tratara de un regalo de cumpleaños para saber qué contiene dentro. Podría ser, tú sabes, dinamita._

Seguí el pegaso de color óxido de vuelta a al cuarto de almacenamiento para comprobarlo. Pero después de tres intentos, y con la pérdida de dos horquillas más (me estaba comenzando a alarmar por lo pocas que me quedaban), tuve que admitir que la cerradura estaba más allá de mi autoproclamada experiencia. En su lugar, sugerí que siguiéramos el camino que había planeado originalmente.

La puerta de los aposentos se abrió con un siseo tranquilizador. Las luces daban un ronroneo familiar… las que todavía funcionaban. El Establo 24 me estaba provocando una horrible nostalgia. Peor aún, el dolor que comenzaba a sentir mi corazón se mezclaba con una extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal. Ver este lugar cubierto de óxido y convertido en ruinas era desagradable en una manera que no podía describir. Era como recorrer mi propia y personalizada versión del post-apocalipsis. Estaba encontrando puertas que no se abrían. El suelo estaba cubierto de latas y basura. Los generadores, descuidados, estaban generando sonidos raros y rítmicos. Y desde lo profundo de las paredes, venían unos golpeantes resoplidos y silbidos que no eran parte del Establo en sí. Esta era una versión desmoralizadora, misteriosa y espeluznante dl Establo Dos.

Devolví mi mirada hacia atrás con Calamity y lo atrapé recogiendo chapas de botella del suelo. Me mordí el labio, resistiendo la ola de emociones que me gritaban diciéndome que él estaba profanando el lugar. El saqueo y la recolección eran la supervivencia allá afuera, en el yermo equestre. Y, lógicamente, que se aplica a aquí también. Pero, incluso más que despojar de sus posesiones a los cadáveres frescos, esto parecía un saqueo a una tumba. Una profanación.

Mis sentimientos se dispersaron cuando, arriba, una ráfaga de truenos golpeó tan cerca de la cueva que pudimos oírlos dentro del Establo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. _-¿Qué diablos...?-,_ Tartamudeé, agitando mis cascos delanteros para indicar el cielo de afuera.

- _Te lo dije. Tormenta eléctrica_

 _-Eso no es como cualquier tormenta que haya leído en mis libros de texto -,_ respondí.

Calamity me miró con una expresión suavemente burlona. - _El tiempo ya no es como era antes. El sol y la luna ya no son guiados por el cielo por ponys. Nosotros los pegasos…_

 _-¡Las Diosas Celestia y Luna mueven el sol y la luna a través del cielo todos los días! -,_ Respondí, escandalizada. ¿Cómo podría decir eso? Eso era como... ¡una blasfemia!

 _-Ajá si -,_ Él rodó sus ojos. ¡Rodó sus ojos! _–Desde su lugar en el paraíso pony. Si como no._

Mi pelo se erizo. El me miró en silencio hasta que me di por vencida, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara. _–Como te venía diciendo, nosotros los pegasos ya no controlamos ni programamos el tiempo tampoco. El clima de Equestria se ha vuelto loco.  
_  
Sentí un escalofrío subir por mi melena. A través de las paredes de metal y la montaña, sentimos el retumbar de la tormenta.

* * *

Comenzaba a preguntarme cómo el Establo Dos estaba tan bien diseñado como para que nunca pudiera escuchar tormentas como esta. Obviamente, estaba diseñado para permanecer cerrado por un largo tiempo, lo cual estaba suponiendo al comparar su estructura arquitectónica con la de este Establo.

 _-Huh -,_ pensé en voz alta. - _Sólo hay una sección de baños_ -, Al menos, sólo uno en la sección de habitaciones del establo. En el Establo Dos había dos, uno para las yeguas, y uno para los sementales. El piso exterior estaba mojado y pude oír rugidos gorgoteos, y sonidos de salpicaduras detrás de la puerta del baño. También, a diferencia del establo dos, el Establo 24 fue conectado con un acuífero, su fuente de agua era purificada sólo con hechizos de anti-toxinas y anti-radiación. Con el aguacero de afuera, cada fregadero y retrete estaba liberando agua.

Lo mismo para los bebederos. El que estaba entre la escuela y las habitaciones estaba liberando agua color marrón. Los horribles ruidos provenían de las cañerías y de las tuberías, en lugar de monstruos antinaturales.

Me detuve cuando un punto rojo brilló en la brújula de mi E.F.S. En algún lugar, justo delante de nosotros, seguramente era una de las criaturas de las que había hablado Grúa. Ninguno de nosotros, ahora que me daba cuenta, se había molestada en obtener una descripción de las criaturas.

 _-Entonces... ¿Alguna idea de qué tipo de "criaturas" estamos buscando aquí abajo? -,_ Susurré mientras ambos nos agachamos, moviéndonos lo más sigilosamente posible.

Mientras que los baños no estaban divididos, las habitaciones para dormir si lo estaban, un piso principal para los sementales y otro piso más bajo para las yeguas. Eso también era diferente del Establo Dos, donde los cuartos estaban organizados de acuerdo a las familias. Mi E.F.S. se sentía molestamente limitado, incapaz de decirme en qué nivel estaba la criatura, sólo que estaba casi frente a nuestras narices. Levite a Little-Macintosh, lista para lo que viniera.

 _-En realidad no -_ , susurró Calamity _–Y según recuerdo, se supone que no debíamos buscarlas. Sólo cerrar la puerta._

 _-Pues por lo que yo recuerdo_ -repliqué, menos silenciosa de lo que debería-, _se supone que YO cerrara la puerta. Tu no deberías de estar aquí en primer lugar_ -, No podía negar él tenía un punto. De hecho, si estaba atrapada dentro de la guarida de una criatura, merodear alrededor era probablemente la cosa más tonta que un pony podría hacer. Por otro casco, este era otro Establo. Mi curiosidad y sentido de conexión a ello no me permitían dejarlo sin explorar. Y si iba a estar atrapada aquí por unas cuantas horas, bueno, no tiempo como el presente.

Calamity sacudió la cabeza, pero me siguió igual.

Nos acercamos unos pasos más, y el punto rojo parpadeó. Me volví rápidamente, tratando de ver si de alguna manera nos había rodeado por detrás, pero no había nada. O la criatura se había evaporado, o estábamos justo encima de ella, un piso arriba. Nos agachamos allí, manteniéndonos quietos y en silencio. Después de un momento, el punto rojo apareció de nuevo, una vez más justo delante de nosotros. Y unos segundos después desapareció una vez más. Esta vez, al parecer, para siempre.

* * *

Aparte de la edad y el deterioro, la escuela del Establo 24lucía exactamente igual a la de mi antiguo hogar. Las mesas de los estudiantes, todas en pequeñas filas. Un área para compartir juguetes. El escritorio del profesor, con una terminal, lápices e incluso una manzana podrida. La única diferencia era un tanque de cristal grande que podría haber sido una vez un acuario. Incluso con las paredes oxidadas, me sentía como en casa.

Debería haber sido reconfortante. En cambio, era desagradablemente extraño. Y me estaba poniendo empezando a hartar. El contante golpeteo y grito de las tuberías le estaba añadiendo a mi incomodidad y me daba un dolor de cabeza importante. Lo peor de todo, habíamos encontrado a otros tres "fantasmas", esas entidades hostiles que aparecían en mi E.F.S, pero que desaparecían un segundo después. Y no ayudaba el hecho de Calamity no tuviera un PipBuck propio para que comprendiera porqué extraño por momentos.

Comencé a preocuparme porque mi Eye-Forward Sparkle, o incluso mi propio PipBuck, habían sido dañados o alterados por la exposición al yermo equestre. Era poco probable y me tranquilicé, al recordar que estaban hechos para soportar cosas mucho peores que esto. Lo que era más probable, y menos reconfortante, era que las criaturas de aquí abajo tuvieran magia propia.

 _-¿Has oído hablar de alguien llamado Príncipe Celeste?_

 _-¿Qué?-,_ Troté, frunciendo el ceño. – _Déjame ver eso_ -, dije, tomando el libro de la mesa frente a él con un resplandor de telequinesis. Leí algunas frases, y luego cerré el libro para mirar la portada. Era un libro de cuentos para niños. -¡¿ _El Semental en la luna?!  
_  
Calamity se rio entre dientes. – _Ya sabes, recuerdo a mi ma' contándome una historia así… solo que, era la Yegua en la luna según yo._

 _-¡Es porque se supone que es La Yegua en la Luna!_ -, Rápidamente, empecé a mirar a través de los otros libros en los escritorios y estantes de la escuela. Cuando terminé, había tenía observaciones importantes. - _Uno: cada pony importante en cada libro ha sido cambiado a un Semental…_

 _-Bueno, supongo que algunos de ellos eran Sementales que…_

 _-_ ¡Dos!, Continué inmersa, aunque mi voz sonaba tensa incluso para mis propios oídos. - _Ni una historia ni un libro de texto tiene nada más que vagas referencias a la historia o el gobierno antiguo de Equestria_ -, No es que la biblioteca del Establo Dos fuera el más importante en ese sentido (la historia más reciente en nuestros libros de texto era tan vieja como una generación de ponys. Pero esto no era falta de material. ¡Esta fue una alteración deliberada de los hechos y el contexto! ¡En la parte del Establo que se dedicaba a la educación! Esto era… era…

 _-Sabes, vas a explotar si no te tranquilizas un poco  
_  
Tiré el libro que tenía hacia la esquina con odio. Estaba a punto de irme, la indignación me cubría como si de un abrigo se tratase, cuando recordé el terminal en el escritorio del maestro. La pantalla estaba emitiendo un suave brillo. Troté y me preparé para hackearlo, sólo para decepcionarme un poco por lo fácil que fue hacerlo. Tal como debía suponerse, la mayoría de las entradas eran mensajes públicos y notas escolares. Pero dos de ellas llamaron mi atención. La primera:

 _"Tuvimos una verdadera sorpresa cuando pusimos a prueba la magia de los pequeños unicornios hoy. Hice que mis pequeños ponys trajeran sus mascotas y me mostraran cómo podían hacerlos levitar. Era bastante simple, aunque un animal retorciéndose en el aire podía agregarle una gran dificultad para unos potros de su edad. Tuve que dejar que Butter y Peridance tomaran prestado la mascota de la clase, ya que ellos no tenían una mascota propia._

 _Peridance estaba encantada, pero creo que Butter estaba aterrorizada de la serpiente, a pesar de que le han dicho que es dócil e inofensiva. No hace falta decir que Butter no lo hizo muy bien._

La verdadera sorpresa fue la pequeña Quanta, quien ha tenido problemas con la levitación durante todo el año. Ahora, sé que estas cosas nunca le habían pasado antes a las chicas, pero no puedo imaginar otra explicación: tuvimos una epifanía mágica justo en nuestro salón de clases. Quanta no sólo se levitó a sí misma, sino que dejó escapar un destello de energía que afectó a todas las mascotas de la habitación. Algunas mascotas sólo entraron en pánico y se recuperaron después, pero algunas otras (incluyendo nuestra mascota) parecen haber desaparecido por completo. Y lo más extraño, ese destello arcano parece que ha transformado al viejo y feo gato de Carrot Tail en… bueno, en un aún más viejo y feo gato.

 _Sólo duró un momento. Quanta parece bien. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por supuesto, los padres tuvieron que ser llamados, y la pobre Carrot Tail está traumatizada. Será un milagro si puedo enseñarles a estos potros algo durante el resto de la semana. Mientras tanto, voy a escribir una propuesta para que otro semental unicornio vigile estas pruebas a partir de ahora. Sólo como medida de precaución."_

La segunda entrada fue escrita cuatro días después, y fue la última entrada en la terminal:

 _"Esperaba que algunos padres mantuvieran a sus potros y potrancas en casa después del incidente de inicios de semana, pero para ahora creo que ya deberían dejarlos volver. En su lugar, la asistencia de los alumnos es aún menor. Más de la mitad de mis estudiantes han faltado a clases hoy. Si las cosas no han cambiado después del fin de semana, voy a tener que empezar a llamar a los padres. Y si eso no funciona, tal vez incluso al Supervisor."_

Me quedé mirando la última entrada por un tiempo.

- _¿Espera... el Supervisor?_

Calamity me miró con curiosidad _. -¿Qué sucede?  
_  
 _-¿El pony que supervisaba este Establo era un semental?  
_  
Parpadeó, y luego sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. - _¿Qué hay de malo en eso?_

 _-Se supone que quien supervisa sea UNA Supervisora. Eso es lo que está mal_ -, Era como explicarle a un niño. En lugar de comprender, sus ojos se estrecharon aún más.

 _-¿Estás diciendo que un semental no puede hacer lo que una yegua puede hacer?  
_  
Me sorprendí de mi misma, traté de encontrar la mejor manera de explicarme. - _N-no. ¡No es eso en absoluto! -,_ Movía mis cascos en señal de negación _. -Es sólo... Es sólo la forma en que se supone que sea. Es una tradición_.

No se movió. Su voz era muy uniforme. – _¿Estás diciendo que en tu Establo, incluso si un semental que muestra mejores capacidades como líder de un Establo más que cualquier otro pony, sea un semental o una yegua, y que tenga una Cutie Mark que lo respalde, no se le permitiría una oportunidad para el puesto solo por semental?_

Tragué saliva, dando un paso atrás. Maldición, él tenía razón. Sin embargo, no había nada que yo pudiera decir para debatir que tenía razón sin que el tiro me saliera por la culata. Así que en vez de eso, sólo me callé y no dije nada.

Calamity se dio la vuelta y salió del aula. Esta vez, yo fui quien lo seguí.

* * *

 _-Bueno, ahora yo soy el que está un poco avergonzado._

Frente a nosotros había otra puerta de mantenimiento. A nuestra derecha, la cafetería. A nuestra izquierda, un almacén de mantenimiento. En el almacén estaba una terminal activa, varias estanterías de suministros y un cartel en la pared mostrando un poderoso semental, valiente y alto, enfrentando el peligro de frente, listo y capaz, mientras tres yeguas se agazapaban en sus pezuñas traseras, asustadas pero mirando hacia él como una salvación, su adoración era evidente en sus ojos.

Calamity se sintió avergonzado. Yo en cambio sentía algo escalando desde el fondo de mi ser transformándose en ir.

No se suponía que este pasillo no nos llevara al atrio. Podía perdonar esta pequeña diferencia en el diseño del Establo, aunque me hiciera enojar un poco. Joder, igual estaba molesta. Y no era por el semental heroico ni las yeguas desamparadas, ya el cartel transmitía un deseo de ser especial y de ser admirado por tus logros. Ni siquiera era por el quinto poster que encontramos en el que se hiciera una burla a las diferencias de género. Fue el semental en el cuadro que sostenía valerosamente una llave inglesa entre los dientes, mientras unas yeguas con un horror indescriptible en sus rostros se encogían como conejitos asustados en una posición que las hacía ver completamente inútiles, la gota que derramó el vaso.

Con cuidado, tratando de no pisar otra "mina social" le dije a Calamity _-¿Ahora ves… por qué estoy molesta? Esto no es como, darle el puesto al mejor pony, o por una simple tradición. Esto es…  
_  
 _-Siiip. Esto es manipulación. Todos estos posters ya habían estado aquí antes de que los ponys trotaran al Establo para huir del apocalipsis -,_ se volteó y me miro comprensivo. – _Es como decir que un cierto trabajo sólo lo puede hacer un semental o una yegua, sin importar las capacidades o habilidades que estos tengan._

Comprendí la idea.

- _Aunque eso es cierto para la cocina_

Me detuve. Mis orejas se levantaron y podía apostar que salía humo de ellas. _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué se supone que signific...?_ -, Y entonces noté su mirada burlona. _-Oh. Jaja. Supongo que lo merezco.  
_  
 _-Siiip_

Estuvimos en silencio un momento. Regresé a hackear el terminal en el cuarto de almacenamiento para leer las notas del pony que aparentemente era el jefe de mantenimiento mientras que Calamity recogía algunas provisiones útiles. El ruido y el golpeteo de las cañerías continuaron implacablemente. Pero por un momento, me sentí un poco menos estresada. Sentí que al fin había logrado salir de ese campo minado social, con algunos rasguños pero a salvo. Así que, naturalmente, era momento de volver al infierno.

Acababa de terminar de leer la cuarta entrada y estaba a la mitad de la última entrada cuando mi E.F.S señaló no uno, ¡sino 5 "fantasmas"!

 **Entrada Uno:**

" _No puedo creer mi suerte. Persimmonie es una fina yegua. La cita de anoche fue maravillosa. ¡Incluso me dejó besarla! Y su pequeña potranca, Carrot Tail, me agrada también. Mejor aún, parece que también le agrado. No tengo que fingir como pensé que sólo iba a pasar tiempo con su madre. De hecho, tendremos una segunda cita mañana.  
Oh, y Greyhorn finalmente arregló la iluminación en el nivel 2-B. Ese parpadeo de luces constantes estaba volviendo locos a todos los ponys."_

 **Entrada Dos:**  
 _"Maldita sea mi suerte. Primero, toda una fila de bombillas explotó, y adivina a qué nivel pertenecían, ¡correcto! Todo el maldito atrio se hundió en la oscuridad. Peor aún, Persimmonie pospuso nuestra cita. Algunos potrillos unicornio le hicieron algo a la mascota de Carrot Tail, y Persimmonie ha estado con ella todo el día tratando de evitar que la pequeña desgraciada se ahogue en sus propias lágrimas. Me retracto. Odio a los niños."_

 **Entrada Tres:  
** _"Hoy fui llamado a la oficina del Supervisor. Una gran emergencia requería de mis talentos especiales. ¿La razón? Se quedó encerrado… ¡De nuevo! Es la tercera vez esta semana. Afortunadamente, cualquier pony con un poco de cerebro podía abrir esa puerta con facilidad. Era la maldita cerradura más débil de jamás haya visto. Aun así, Greyhorn es el que debe de hacerlo. Le un puñado de horquillas y una copia de "_ _ **Todo Cerraduras**_ _" en la caja fuerte del vestuario de mantenimiento. Incluso le marqué los consejos más útiles en la revista. Así que siempre y cuando no se olvide de la contraseña, incluso él no debe tener ningún problema. Programé la caja fuerte para que la contraseña fuera su nombre, así que... oh diablos, probablemente aun así la olvide.  
_  
 _Mientras tanto, mi vida amorosa ha ido de mal en peor. La potra de Persimmonie aparentemente está en la clínica. Escuché que el gato la atacó. Probablemente tendrán que sacrificarlo._

 **Entrada Cuatro:** _  
"¿Dónde carajos está Greyhorn? El idiota falto al turno entero de hoy. He llamado a su habitación, pero no hay respuesta. Maldición, tengo que hacer todo yo mismo._

Oh, he reemplazado todo el sistema de iluminación en el nivel 2-B y adivina qué, todavía tenemos problemas. Juro por Dios que los ponys que construyeron todo este lugar debieron de haber robado el presupuesto. Probablemente engañaron a Establo-Tec para fusilarse el dinero. Espero que sus traseros hayan derretido cuando cayeron los mega-hechizos."

 **Entrada Cinco:  
** _"Aún sin señales de Greyhorn. Hable con otros, y tampoco lo han visto. Me sugirieron ir a comprobar a la clínica. Seguramente ese tarado encontró la forma de tropezarse y enterrarse su propio cuerno._

 _Maldición, ahí está ese sonido otra vez. Algo ha conseguido entrar en el sistema de ventilación. He quitado varias cubiertas en este piso. Esperemos que lo que sea se caerá para no tener que enviar a algún pony para que se arrastre detrás de él. ¿Mencioné cuánto odio a los niños?_

Doble maldición. Acabo de ver esa cosa mirándome desde arriba. Si no lo conociera, diría que era el maldito gato de Carrot Tail. Pero ellos lo atraparon y lo sacrificaron ayer.

¡Triple maldición! ¡La maldita cosa me mordió! ¡Lo juro, voy a enviar un pony allá arriba con un lanzallamas!"

Mirando hacia arriba, vi la abertura oscura donde debería haber estado la rejilla protectora de la ventilación. Entonces me encontré con varios pares de ojos alienígenos mirándome.

 _-¡Calamity, regresa, están en la ventilación!_

Calamity regresó ante mi grito mientras la primera criatura saltó hacia mí, aterrizando en la estantería, y tirando un recipiente de fusibles al suelo. Esa cosa tenía aspecto felino, pero con escamas en vez de piel, con colmillos de gran tamaño y ojos de gato, salvo que sus pupilas estaban en horizontal. De alguna manera, esa última parte me asustó más.

Había cometido el error enfundar a Little-Macintosh. Cuando la criatura me saltó, no tuve tiempo de sacar la pistola, ni siquiera de pensar. Yo reaccioné instintivamente, agarrando a la criatura telequinéticamente y arrojándola lejos de mí, igual que una granada. Sólo que esta vez, estábamos en una habitación pequeña y no había lugar para ir, así que golpeó contra la pared, retorciéndose y siseando.

Una segunda criatura saltó, golpeando la terminal, y cayendo al suelo. Levanté una pata posterior y la estampé con toda la fuerza que pude sobre la cabeza de la criatura. Al tratar de levantarse, la rematé con un golpe final con mis cascos.

La tercera saltó directamente hacia mí, con las garras atrapando mi melena.

Grité como una pequeña potranca. _-¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! -,_ Comencé a tirar patadas traseras con mis patas, al entrar en pánico, una de mis patadas golpeó la terminal rompiendo el cristal de la pantalla y provocando una pequeña explosión. Podía sentir los pelos cerca de mi casco chamuscados.

Volteé hacia la puerta y vi a Calamity apuntando.  
 **  
¡BLAM!  
**  
MI mente trajo un recuerdo de mí muriendo, con múltiples disparos por el pony que volaba a mi alrededor, apuntándome de nuevo. Sin pensarlo, me tiré al piso, tratando de esquivar el disparo... un segundo después Calamity disparó, arrancando la cosa gato-serpiente de mi melena y dejándome ilesa.

Me puse nerviosa hasta las pezuñas. Traté de sonreír, aunque pude sentir que era más como una mueca. Podía leerlo en su rostro: quería decirme que debía confiar en él, decirme que dejara de tener miedo de que me disparara. Pero no iba a hacerlo. No podía porque sabía que yo tenía todo el derecho y la razón de estar a la defensiva alrededor de él. Comprendía el por qué yo actuaba de esa manera.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo. Él en realidad sentía el haberme disparado. No sentía el haber disparado a la nueva heroína que salvó a algunos habitantes del pueblo, él sentía el haberme disparado a MÍ. No estaba aquí por vergüenza. No estaba intentando arreglar una reputación u orgullo perdidos, ni en sus ojos ni en los de nadie. Realmente sentía pena de que estuviera a punto de morir.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba pensando en él de esa manera. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo estaba. Maldita sea, ahora sentía que debía disculparme con él.

Se alejó y miró el techo. – _Creo que el sonido de los disparos los atemoriza._

 _-Por ahora -,_ estaba de acuerdo. Tuve mi revelación, pero no podía decírselo. Lo negaría, y entonces habría más momentos incómodos. Era un semental, después de…

¡Maldita sea! Mee regañé por tener tal pensamiento. No es que fuera difícil imaginarse qué me había hecho pensar así. Miré el estúpido cartel. - _Odio este establo._

* * *

Little-Macintosh daba vueltas, dando tres disparos guiados por el S.A.T.S. Tres más de esas cosas gato-serpiente fueron enviadas al olvido. Eran fáciles de matar, lo que compensaba el ser tan pequeños, rápidos y ágiles. ¡Y extremadamente agresivos!

Varios más intentaron saltar a Calamity, encajando sus garras en él. Se retorció, echó atrás sus alas, enviándolas por los aires, y dio aparte le dio una patada a uno de los caídos convirtiendo la criatura en una pasta rojiza. _-¿Cuántos... de estos monstruos... calculas que llevamos?_

Disparé contra una de las criaturas que Calamity había arrojado, fallando. Intenté una vez más, acertando el tiro. El último saltó hacia la espalda de Calamity. Lo oí gritar cuando la criatura hundió sus dientes en la parte posterior de su cuello.

 _-¡No te preocupes, lo tengo! -, Le a_ rranqué a la criatura telequinéticamente, mi cuerno resplandecía ferozmente mientras acercaba a Little-Macintosh hasta la criatura que goteaba con la sangre de Calamity y apretaba el gatillo.

 _-Maldición, esas cosas me dieron un mordisco._

-Quédate quieto. Déjame mirar -,

Ya estaba sacando los vendajes médicos de mis alforjas. Ya casi se me agotaba. De todos modos sabía que podía obtener más de la clínica (que debería estar más delante) o de los baños en las habitaciones (lo que significaría regresar demasiado).

Habíamos pasado por Mantenimiento, un viaje que había sido largo y húmedo pero sin incidentes de inundaciones a través de la parte más baja de Establo que estaba medio llena de agua. Habíamos encontrado el vestuario, y con la contraseña abrimos la caja fuerte. Mi colección de horquillas ahora era mucho mayor, y la revista "Todo Cerraduras" que se encontraba ahí cabía perfectamente en mi alforja. Las únicas criaturas que encontramos en Mantenimiento estaban muertas. Ahogadas. A pesar de parecerse a un cruce entre un gato y una serpiente, los pequeños monstruos no parecían capaces de nadar. Gracias al yermo por los pequeños favores que daba a veces.

Sin embargo, empezamos a encontrar esqueletos. Unos pocos al principio, pero ahora están en grupos. Cuanto más nos acercábamos al atrio, el corazón del Establo, más muertos encontrábamos. No podía evitar pensar en la imagen de alguien caminando por el Establo Dos y encontrando a todos sus conocidos muertos desde hace días.

Por un momento, fue demasiado. Tuve que descansar, despejar mi mente.

Nada menos que nueve de esas malditas cosas eligieron ese momento para atacarnos.

Cubriendo la herida de Calamity, hice una mueca ante mi falta de habilidades médicas. Si trataba de unirme al "Ministerio de la Paz" seguramente me echarían de una patada en el trasero. Ya era bastante malo que sólo yo pudiera morir por no saber el extremo correcto para la inyección de una poción de curación. Realmente no me gustaba que otro pony confiara en mis (pocas) habilidades de medicina.

Aun así, nos levantamos y nos movimos en la dirección correcta. Excepto que realmente no íbamos por la dirección correcta, ¿o sí? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos razonables eran mis razones para vagar por aquí. Me detuve, me di la vuelta y miré hacia atrás por el camino que llegamos. - _De acuerdo, eso es todo. He sido una pony tonta. Nos daremos la vuelta, galopamos de regreso a la entrada tan rápido como podamos, nos atrincheramos y esperamos a que pase la maldita tormenta. Luego salimos y cerramos la puerta._

 _-Amm... en realidad... yo voto por continuar hacia la clínica._

Me volteé sorprendida. Al ver Calamity, mi sorpresa se convirtió en shock. Luego en horror.

- _Yo supongo que..._ -, se tambaleó, lucía pálido debajo de su abrigo. - _... no guardaras algo por ahí para tratar… ya sabes… ¿veneno?_

Un golpe. El pegaso se desplomó al suelo

 _-¡Calamity!_

* * *

 **Quimera**  
"De las notas personales del Doctor Brierberry, Jefe de Medicina, Establo 24

 _He elegido llamar a esta nueva especie "quimera" por razones que considero bastante obvias. La criatura es el resultado de una explosión mágica sin control de una potranca excepcionalmente dotada llamada Quanta. En un destello de poder mágico incontrolado, Quanta logró fusionar varias criaturas a su alrededor en un solo ser, logrando formar un nuevo ser completamente funcional._

 _La quimera inicialmente creada duró varios días pelechando antes de revelar su verdadera naturaleza, durante los cuales, una potranca, Carrot Tail, fue atacada por la criatura. Fue llevada a la clínica rápidamente, pero falleció unas horas después debido a una toxina mágica desconocida inyectada a la pequeña por la creatura._

 _Después de pelechar por completo, la quimera atacó posteriormente a un trabajador de mantenimiento conocido como Greyhorn. Esta vez, tanto la quimera como su víctima eran de edad madura. Basándonos en el caso de Carrot Tail, tratamos a Greyhorn con hechizos y pociones anti-venenos, pero todo fue en vano. Greyhorn duró resistir tres veces más que Carrot Tail, aunque la mayor parte sus últimos días se encontraba en una intensa agonía. Sólo después de la muerte de Greyhorn conocimos el componente clave de la toxina de la quimera_

 _Como podrás observar en las imágenes que he adjuntado a este documento, los elementos felinos y serpentinos de la fusión son bastante evidentes (Ver imágenes C-1 y C-2). Lo que inicialmente no nos dimos cuenta, y no podríamos haber sospechado, es que al parecer había un tipo de insecto en el salón de clases cuando Quanta lanzó su hechizo, por lo que también fue fusionado en la criatura. Esto explica por qué los colmillos de la quimera no son parecidos a los de una serpiente de cascabel, sino que son más parecidos a los de un insecto ovopositor._

 _El comportamiento de esta especie es extremadamente agresivo, atacando cualquier huésped adecuado dentro del cual pueda inyectar sus huevos. En el transcurso de un solo día, esos huevos madurarán dentro del huésped, después de lo cual una camada de nuevas quimeras bebé escarbará su salida del pony infectado, matando en última instancia al anfitrión si es que el pony aún no ha muerto. En el caso de Greyhorn, cinco nuevas quimeras salieron de su cuerpo en menos de una hora después de ser declarado muerto. (Vea la imagen C-3) Ya te imaginarás la cara que puso mi asistente (Pero no es necesario, ver la imagen C-4)_

Afortunadamente, a partir de los datos proporcionados del caso de Greyhorn, y de las crías de quimera, hemos sido capaces de desarrollar y conjurar una poción anti-quimera. Desafortunadamente, algunas de las hierbas requeridas están trágicamente escasas, por lo que existe una alta probabilidad de que no tengamos cantidades suficientes para todos. El Supervisor está manteniendo una dosis sellada dentro de su oficina, junto con la receta.

 _Mientras tanto, estoy guardando el resto de dosis en la nevera médica aquí en la clínica mientras espero la decisión del Supervisor sobre cómo lidiar con la administración de las dosis."_

¡Oh Celestia ten piedad!

Cuando terminé de leer, el horror me entumeció todo el cuerpo. Lentamente, me levanté de la terminal del doctor Brierberry y miré la clínica. Había esqueletos de pony por todas partes. Decenas de ellos se dirigían hacia la puerta abierta de la nevera médica. Otros se enredaban uno alrededor del otro.

Una especie nueva, extremadamente hostil, que incapacita a sus víctimas con una sola mordedura y luego los tortura hasta la muerte desde su interior durante la mayor parte del día... ¿y al hacerlo puede quintuplicar su número?

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que lo único que había evitado que la quimera invadiera el yermo equestre era ese río y el hecho de que estas quimeras no puedan nadar. ¡Gracias yermo por los grandes favores!

Si salíamos de esta, iba a tener una pequeña charla con Grúa sobre su definición de "pequeño problema". La subestimación no era una virtud en el yermo equestre.

Miré la cama en la que Calamity estaba descansando, parecía aún más débil que antes. Oh Diosa Celestia. ¡No podría decirle esto! Que crea que está envenenado... Es mucho mejor que esto.

Inútilmente, di un paso atrás y volví la puerta de la nevera, a sabiendas de que no encontraría nada dentro.

Bien, un último intento. Caminé hasta la ventana de la clínica y miré hacia el atrio. La habitación estaba oscura. Cada luz había fallado. La única iluminación provenía de la pareja de luces funcionales de la clínica y de la luz tartamudeante y parpadeante de la ventana circular en la oficina de la Supervisora (es decir, Supervisor). Si aún existiera una sola dosis del... "antídoto"... aún, entonces estaría encerrada en una caja fuerte allá arriba. La única manera de llegar a ella era atravesando el atrio.

El atrio estaba repleto de quimeras.

Tragando con fuerza, regresé hacia Calamity. Y le conté el plan.

Después de mirarme durante un largo rato, Calamity finalmente dijo, _-Eso es una locura._

Me concentré, mi cuerno empezó a resplandecer, y se abrí mi alforja. _-_ _Estaré bien._

 _-¡No, no lo estarás! Es un suicidio. ¡Harás que nos maten a ambos!_

Lo miré severamente. - _Déjame adivinar. Estás pensando que deberías hacerlo tú mismo, ya que tú eres el... envenenado, ignorando el hecho de que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie por ti mismo... e inclusive con ayuda difícilmente puedes._

El pegaso de color óxido miró a la nada pensativo. -Entonces lárgate de aquí. Por lo menos uno de nosotros sobrevivirá a este loco Establo.

Ahora soy yo la pensativa. _-_ _No voy a dejar a mi amigo_ -, Volví a desenfundar a Little-Macintosh.

Calamity disgustado, me miró con verdadero asombro. _-¿_ _Amigo?_ _Pero ... yo te disparé._

Rodé mis ojos hacia él y asentí con la cabeza. - _Si lo hiciste. Y recordártelo el resto de tu vida._ _Y estoy segura de que mi sangre no valdrá la pena si mueres hoy._

-No seas terca, LittlePip. No hay forma de que puedas...

Levitando el StealthBuck al rostro de Calamity, sonreí con mucha más confianza de la en verdad sentía. - _Tengo esto._

* * *

Esas fueron, sin duda, las dos horas más desgarradoras de mi vida. Recorriendo mi camino a través de la oscuridad, rodeada de depredadores letales. No pudieron verme. Pero en la oscuridad, fue sólo por mi E.F.S. y mi hechizo de apuntar lo que me evitó pisar o rozar a una de esas cosas.

Era un campo de minas. Y mientras cruzaba, me di cuenta de cómo llamar a mi propia estupidez un "campo de minas social" le hacía injusticia a la definición de un campo de minas real, y a cualquier pony que alguna vez haya perecido en uno. Éste era un campo de minas. Y todas las minas estaban vivas y en movimiento. Un movimiento en falso, y no iba a ser yo la única que muriera por eso.

Pero lo hice. Y por una vez el yermo estaba derramando los favores. La puerta del Supervisor era tan fácil de forzar como lo decía ese pony de mantenimiento. Dentro encontré un solo esqueleto, supongo que el Supervisor se encerró, y temí que hubiera consumido la última poción anti-quimera. Pero dentro de su caja fuerte cerrada, encontré tanto la poción como la receta, además de una vieja grabación. Supongo que grabó sus últimas palabras. Si hubiera sido el Establo Dos, y yo hubiera sido la Supervisora, viendo a todos morir a causa de algún accidente mágico... Probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

Tomé las tres cosas. Pensé que debería, teniendo en cuenta lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Incluso después de beber el remedio, a Calamity le iba a tomar un tiempo para recuperarse. No había manera de saber cuánto tiempo. Al levantar tanto el Pegaso como el Pequeño Macintosh, seguí mi camino de regreso, consciente de que la maldita quimera estaba utilizando la ventilación y que ni siquiera las zonas despejadas eran seguras.

Hice todo el recorrido de vuelta al almacén de mantenimiento, cerca de la puerta principal. Me senté a leer el "Todo cerraduras", y fui estudiando todos los consejos que pude en un corto período de tiempo. Las partes resaltadas por el pony de mantenimiento me facilitaron la tarea.

Afuera, los truenos sacudían la montaña de forma tranquilizante. Miré hacia arriba y agradecí a Celestia por la tormenta.

Los consejos de la revista me resultaron útiles. Con un poco de esfuerzo y sólo una horquilla, pude abrir la caja de dinamita. En el interior efectivamente había dinamita. Quité cada palo explosivo cuidadosamente. La caja era lo suficientemente grande para colocar a Calamity acurrucado dentro de la caja. Si una quimera venía por él mientras yo estaba ocupada, no quería que pudiera llegar a él.

Durante las siguientes horas, volví corriendo a través de todo el Establo 24. Todo menos el atrio. Abrí cada puerta que se podía abrir. Y luego lo bloqueé con una papelera o un archivador o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera mantener la puerta cerrada.

En cuanto al Atrio, después de saquear la clínica de suministros médicos, dejé un palo de dinamita ardiendo en el marco de la puerta de la clínica y corrí.

El resto de la dinamita la iba a usar para a abrir la abertura de la cueva lo suficiente para que el río la inundara. Cuando ya estaba lista para poner en marcha el plan, Calamity ya se había levantado y se preguntaba por qué empacado como un explosivo en una caja. Sus ojos se hicieron más anchos y más amplios cuando le expliqué lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Rayos! -, Y fue todo.

* * *

Habíamos estado en el Establo 24 durante la mayor parte de la noche. Era la madrugada cuando regresamos a New Appleloosa. Al menos en teoría. La tormenta había dejado de esparcir toda la porquería del yermo y ahora solo llovía.

Candi tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme dormir en una cama libre en su clínica. Más que un pago justo por darle la cura anti-quimera. Una copia de ella, es decir.

Todavía estaba lloviendo cuando despertamos, cerca de la tarde. Era más tarde cuando Calamity se despertó para trotar hacia mí. Para entonces, finalmente había progresado en las lecciones de Grúa. Estaba jadeando y sudando fuertemente, cuando nos detuvimos para una refrescarnos con una Sparkle-Cola.

- _Yo digo que estamos a mano-,_ le dije a Calamity mientras Grúa flotaba una Sparkle-Cola helada para cada uno de nosotros.

 _-Amm, no lo entiendo._ _Si nos hubiéramos quedado en la puerta, nunca te habrían mordido en primer lugar._

 _-Si nos hubiéramos quedado en la puerta, no hubiéramos conseguido el antídoto._

 _-Si nos hubiéramos quedado, nunca lo hubieras necesitado._

 _-¡Ah-ha! ¡Pero algún otro pony puede que sí! Grúa dijo que habían estado teniendo problemas con las criaturas, así que obviamente algunas de ellas habían estado saliendo._

¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de todo eso. Sin embargo, con un poco de suerte, y con su nido destruido...

 _-Ese no era tu Estado ¿lo comprendes? -,_ La voz de Calamity había adquirido una solemne tranquilidad.

Miré a mi nuevo amigo. _-_ _¿Qué?_

 _-Yo sé que creciste en un Establo. Pero ese Establo no era TÚ Establo -,_ Por supuesto que no lo era. Lo sabía, pero aún no estaba seguro de a qué quería decir Calamity.

- _Es solo que ... parecías estar tomando lo que encontramos ahí abajo, no sé... como algo personal_ -, Me miró con seriedad. _-_ _Sólo quería recordártelo, es todo._

Él tenía razón, por supuesto. No sé lo que estaba buscando o esperaba encontrar. Pero dejé que el Establo 24 se convirtiera en un asunto personal. El Establo 24 nunca había sido mi hogar. No tenía ninguna relación con él en absoluto. Los únicos lazos que conectaban los diferentes Establos unos con otros eran 200 años de antigüedad, muertos y enterrados en una historia casi olvidada. Establo-Tec dejo de existir hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya no tenía ninguna lealtad hacia ellos, y la muerte de los otros en esos Establos no representaban ninguna responsabilidad para mí.

-¡Oh! -, Saqué la grabación de la oficina del Supervisor. -¿Deberíamos escuchar lo que dice?

* * *

Nota: **Ascenso de Nivel**

Nuevo Extra: **Gánster** \- Al usar una pistola empuñada con la boca o por levitación, ganas un bonus de 25% en precisión al usar S.A.T.S

Nuevo Extra de Misión: **Poderosa Telequinesis** (nivel 1) - Triplicas el peso que puedes levitar con tu magia de unicornio.


	8. Capítulo 6: La verdad del asunto

**Capítulo Seis:** La verdad del asunto

" _Mejor estar solo, que mal acompañado"_

 _"¡Hola!_

"Mi nombre es Scootaloo. Probablemente me conozcas (ya que soy bastante famosa) por mis asombrosas acciones en eventos como el GALLoPS del año pasado, o tal vez sólo por ser fundadora de Red Racer.

"Aunque ya nada de eso importa un carajo, por supuesto. Si estas escuchando esto, significa que los Protocolos de Amenaza de Nivel Omega han sido iniciados y tú estás... estás… awww, ¡maldición!

 _"Lo siento._

"Muy bien... ahora mismo, estoy hablando con contigo como vicepresidenta de Establo-Tec. Has sido designado como Supervisor (ya que se trata del Establo 24) de un Establo cuyo objetivo es preservar la vida en nombre de Establo-Tec. Has sido elegido por su sentido de lealtad y deber, tanto a los ponys que te rodean como a esta compañía. Y mientras que las oficinas generales de Establo-Tec pueden que... probablemente sean... nada más que un montón de escombros ahora, nuestros ideales prevalecen.

"Su establo ha sido seleccionado para participar en un proyecto vital social. El primer objetivo de tu establo, como todos los demás, es salvar las vidas de los ponys dentro. Pero también tienes un propósito más alto que salvar las vidas de los ponys individuales. Aquí en Establo-Tec entendemos que no le hace ningún bien a la ponydad el salvarnos a nosotros mismos solo aniquilarnos después. Tenemos que averiguar qué hicimos mal. Debemos encontrar un camino mejor. Y debemos estar listos para implementarlo tan pronto como sea posible una vez que las puertas del Establo se abran. ... Y sobrevivir a lo que nuestros líderes actuales le han hecho a Equestria...

Maldita sea re-realmente espero que ningún pony tenga que o-oír esto. ¿En verdad tiene que ser así? Realmente nos van a destruir a todos, ¿verdad?

"...Lo siento. Una vez más, estoy totalmente fuera de guion. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh sí. En pocas palabras, Establo-Tec está trabajando para asegurar una sociedad más estable para las generaciones futuras.

"Dentro de la caja fuerte en tu oficina, encontrarás un conjunto de instrucciones y objetivos especiales, así como detalles sobre cómo tu Establo específico ha sido preparado para hacer su parte. Si en algún momento crees que tu parte en el proyecto amenaza la seguridad de los ponys a tu cargo... en su totalidad... debes dejar de participar y tomar las medidas necesarias para rectificar la situación. Sin embargo, en cualquier otra circunstancia, es crucial que mantengas las directivas proporcionadas, y mantengas a Establo-Tec al tanto de todos los resultados según tus instrucciones selladas.

"Gracias. De todos nosotros. De todo Equestria...

"Gracias, y que Celestia se apiade de nosotros."

* * *

No era el mensaje que había estado esperando. Ahora mis sentimientos acerca de los establos estaban completamente retorcidos en mi cabeza, y yo sólo quería olvidarlos por completo.

 _-Afuera lo viejo, adentro lo nuevo, ¿cierto?_ -, Golpeé el mostrador con el casco para llamar de nuevo. -¡ _Apple Whisky, otro de tus especiales, por favor!  
_  
Apple Whisky, el barman unicornio que poseía y dirigía la taberna Turnpike, me sirvió otra copa. Entonces, mientras observaba, él alineaba siete manzanas en el mostrador (unas hermosas manzanas de oro muy diferentes a las pálidas y sin sabor de ni antigua casa) y agitó su cuerno sobre ellas, transformándolas mágicamente una por una en botellas de deliciosa, calmante y relajante bebida de manzana fermentada. Junto a mí, Calamity golpeó el piso con sus cascos a manera de aplauso y .varias yeguas en la taberna dejaron escapar un grito.

 _-No sé por qué me sorprendí antes_ -, medio susurré, acercándome a Calamity. -Tu líder es un semental, después de todo.

Las orejas de Calamity se levantaron y me lanzó una mirada de confusión. _-¿Mi líder? ¡Yo no tengo líder!_ -, No podía decir si parecía más ofendido o preocupado.

Agité mi casco. _-Lo escuché. En el sprite-bot. Cuando no era Watcher._

Calamity me miró con más confusión. Y luego se partió en una risa bastante ruidosa **.** _-¿Qué? ¿Ojo Rojo?_ -, Se volvió hacia el resto del bar. _-Hey, todo el mundo. ¡LittlePip cree que Ojo Rojo es nuestro líder!  
_  
Toda la taberna se unió a la risa.

 _-¡Santa Diosa, chica!_ -gritó una de las yeguas que había en el mostrador-. _¡Ojo Rojo no es más que un fanfarrón y papanatas! Diablos, ¡ni si quiera escucho su transmisión! ¡No cuando la DJ está al aire!_

 _-¿Eh?_

- _Siiip_ -, aceptaba otro sujeto desde una mesa cercana mientras reunía una pila de chapas de sus compañeros quienes cruzaban la vista entre sí mirando unas cartas con disgusto. _-¡Solo deja que el viejo Ojo Rojo trate de venir aquí a hacer que New Appleloosa forme parte de su así llamado "nuevo mundo" y yo personalmente tomaré toda su unidad y hermandad para metérselas por el..._

 _-¡Vale ya entendimos!_ -susurró el caballo a su lado, gruñón.

 _-Así que... -_ , luché para unir las piezas de rompecabezas que estaba construyendo en mi cabeza. Las bebidas eran geniales para olvidar, pero no eran tan geniales para pensar. _-…La voz de no-Watcher en el sprite-bot es Ojo Rojo, y él no es su líder...  
_  
-¿ _Qué es esto de Watcher_? -preguntó la yegua más cercana a mí. _-Esos sprite-bot son sólo radios. Ojo Rojo no puede ver a los ponys a través de ellos. ¡No tienen cámaras!_ -, se volvió hacia Calamity. - _Quiero decir, ¿podrías imaginar si el pudiera...?_

Bien, ahora lo que yo sabía no era verdad. Pero aparentemente el hecho de que esos sprite-bots pueden ser usados para espiar no lo sabía todo el mundo. Watcher me había ocultado algo.

Uno de los ponys cerca del mostrador gritó: -¡ _Hey, Apple Whiskey! ¡Sintoniza a la DJ!_ -, Apple Whisky miró hacia arriba, a una caja marrón en la parte superior de una de las estanterías que tenía cables conectados a los altavoces de toda la taberna Turnpike. Con un ligero resplandor de su cuerno, la radio se encendió, y la voz de una bella yegua, posiblemente la más dulce que jamás había escuchado (o, por lo menos, la segunda después de Velvet Remedy) empezó a salir de los altavoces.

 _"¿Cómo es que pasó? ¿Cómo es que ocurrió?  
Sólo quería ayudar, pero sólo causé dolor.  
Ojalá pudiera esconderme. Ojalá pudiera correr.  
Ojalá pudiera encontrar, una forma de empezar de nuevo..."_

La voz y la canción que sonaban eran tan solemnes y tristes y llenas de determinación que hizo que mi mente se fuera a lugares infelices. Pronto tuve ganas de llorar, y tuve que obligarme a no hacerlo. Pensé que más bebida me ayudaría, así que me terminé la que me quedaba y pedí otra.

"...perdí de vista la guerra mientras luchaba mis batallas.  
Y ahora el mundo cae sobre mi silla de montar... "

Oh, esto era insoportable. Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo, y ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué. Busqué una distracción. -¿ _DJ? ¿Quién es el DJ?_

Las respuestas fueron rápidas, demasiado rápidas para escucharlas al mismo tiempo Parecía que cada pony de la taberna tenía algo que decir.

 _-¡DJ-Pon3, por supuesto!_

 _-Siempre hay un DJ-Pon3!_

 _-¡La mejor música del yermo equestre!_

 _-...sí, todo, ¿qué, doce canciones? ¿Tal vez Veinte?  
_  
 _-Es un necro-pony. Ha estado ahí por siempre.  
_  
 _-No, no lo es. Siguen cambiando. ¡Cuando yo era una potra, el DJ era una yegua!_

 _-Escuché que es un pegaso. Tiene su estación en las nubes. Así es como siempre sabe todo lo que pasa._

 _-Eso es ridículo. ¡Todo pony sabe que la estación de DJ-Pon3 sale de la Torre Tenpony en las Ruinas de Manehattan!_

 _-¡Él es un necro-pony! ¡Ha estado aquí desde antes de la guerra!_

- _Yo escuché que el original DJ-Pon3 era en realidad una yegua llamada Vinyl Scratch quien murió cuando las chispas de fuego de las cebras llovieron en Manehattan._

-Yo escuché es su hermana.

Mi cabeza estaba girando. Calamity me estaba sonriendo. Inclinándose, dijo: _-Siempre hay un DJ Pon3.  
_  
Y en el fondo, la voz de belleza y tristeza aparentemente infinita, sollozó:

 _"¿Cómo lo puedo arreglar? ¿Cuánto debo probar? ¡Por favor, esta vez, déjame hacerlo bien! "_

La música se apagó. Y una voz salió por la radio.

- _Este es DJ Pon3, y esa fue Sweetie Belle, cantando sobre esa gran verdad del yermo: cada pony ha hecho algo de lo que se arrepiente. Y ahora, mis pequeños ponys, ¡es hora de las noticias! ¿Recuerdan esos ponys que salieron del Establo Dos? Bueno, he estado recibiendo informes de que uno de esos pequeños ponys se encargó de una guarida de saqueadores en el corazón de Ponyville, y salvó a varios cautivos, incluyendo a la querida autora de la Guía de Supervivencia del Yermo, ¡Ditzy Doo! ¡Hey chico, gracias! ¡De parte de todos! Y ahora el clima: nublado en todas partes, con probabilidad de lluvia, disparos y desmembramientos sangrientos...  
_  
No quise escuchar el resto. Estaba demasiada atónita. Estaba en la radio. DJ-Pon3 hablaba de mí. Mi corazón se mezcló con orgullo y pánico, el último rápidamente dominó sobre el primero. Había estado afuera menos de una semana, y ya tenía una reputación que se extendía a través de todo el yermo equestre... una reputación que me convertía en una pony mucho más heroica y capaz de lo que en realidad era.

 _-...una última cosa, el habitante del Establo fue visto por última vez cerca de Appleloosa. Mis plegarias van para ese. Y esa es la verdad del asunto. Ahora de vuelta a la música. Aquí Sapphire Shores cantando cómo el sol no puede esconderse para siempre. ¡De tus labios a los oídos de Celestia, Sapphire!_

Por un momento, todo pareció detenerse. - _¿¡Qué?!_ -, Me volví hacia Calamity, _-¿Cerca de Appleloosa? ¡Pensé que esto era Appleloosa!_

Calamity se rio, todavía no había terminado de divertirse conmigo por mi ignorancia del yermo. _-¡De ninguna manera, LittlePip! ¡Ésta es New Appleloosa! No puedes tener nada nuevo sin algo viejo, ¿o sí? -,_ Luego rápidamente se puso serio. - _Ahora, no quieres ir a ninguna parte cerca del viejo Appleloosa, ¿me oyes? ¡Es una ciudad de esclavistas!  
_  
Apple Whisky interrumpió. _-Bueno, no hay ningún riesgo por allá para negociar. Yo le vendo un poco de mi whisky de manzana a esa gente.  
_  
Estaba aturdida. ¡Seguramente estaba bromeando! -¿¡ _Tú... comercias con ponys esclavistas!?"  
_  
 _-Siiip. De hecho, tengo un tren que sale hacia allá mañana_

Miré a mi alrededor con incredulidad. -¡¿Tú comercias con esclavistas!?"

Calamity me susurró al oído: _-Por qué crees que nunca me quedo para vivir aquí -,_ Y esa no era una pregunta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me encontré en medio de un aguacero continuo, mirando el tren y sintiéndome un poco culpable de que había pasado la última noche ayudando a cargar los vagones como parte de mi entrenamiento con Grúa. Esa noche hubiera sido un poco diferente si hubiera sabido a dónde se dirigían esos productos.

- _Amm no podemos simplemente hablar sobre esto ¿cierto?_ -, Calamity estaba a mi lado, revisando las cargas de su silla de batalla.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas suavemente (las consecuencias de demasiado whisky de manzana supongo), pero podía pensar claramente. Sabía que esto era tonto, pero donde había esclavistas, había esclavos que necesitaban ser rescatados. Sabía que una parte de mí estaba tratando de conformarse con mi exagerada reputación; Pero también había sido cautiva de los esclavistas, aunque sólo durante unas pocas horas, y no podía ignorar el hecho de que había ponys que necesitaban otro pony que se preocupara por ellos y tratara de ayudarlos.

 _-No.  
_  
- _Bueno, entonces iré contigo. Siempre quise ver cómo era ese maldito lugar. Además, si somos dos, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad_

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir tranquila.

 _-Hablaré con Ditzy para que nos consiga suministros. No quiero que nos quedemos sin munición en ese lugar. O comida. Tomaremos el tren para cruzar las montañas y nos bajaremos en el desierto, y con un poco de suerte, estaremos trotando de regreso.  
_  
Me concentré en eso, y de repente me di cuenta de que incluso si teníamos nuestros propios suministros, ¿qué sería de cualquier pony al que rescatemos? ¿Estarían en condiciones para hacer el viaje? No es que tales preguntas me disuadieran en absoluto. Pero tendría que encontrar una manera de hablar de los ponys que tiran del tren para que nos esperaran. Mientras que nosotros "robábamos" la ciudad, ellos negociaban, eso era todo. Le expresé mi preocupación a Calamity.

- _Vas a tener que hablar rápido con ellos si los quieres convencer de hacer algo como eso_ -, respondió, y luego pareció tener una idea. - _¡Ah! ¡Conozco a alguien en la ciudad que podría tener lo que necesitas para lograr esto!_

Calamity trotó, dejándome mirando el tren otra vez.

Mientras esperaba, traté de familiarizarme con el tren. Las plataformas y los vagones contenían suministros. Los vagones de pasajeros, de los cuales este tren sólo tenía uno, eran para llevar ponys. El vagón rojo de lujo en la parte posterior y el grande, de bronce y con la chimenea que se encontraba al frente de todo eran aún misterios para mí. No sabía nada sobre el primero, y el último sólo lo reconocí por ser un vagón similar en la mezcla de construcción de Absolutely Everything.

Curiosa, le pregunté a uno de los ponys que tiran del tren para qué eran esos. Él estaba feliz de responder.

- _Ese de ahí atrás, se le llama caboose -,_ Señaló un casco hacia el vagón rojo en la parte trasera. – _Y tiene los frenos. Verás, cuando subimos la montaña, tenemos que reforzar al equipo que tira del tren, ya que ahí está el trabajo duro. Un equipo tira, un equipo monta y se mantiene alerta de los asaltantes. Pero cuando bajamos por la montaña, todos los ponys montan. Y usamos los frenos para no ir demasiado rápido._

Ahora señaló el del frente. – _Eso se llama locomotora. Es la que tira del tren. Aunque la mayoría solo la utilizamos para el silbato. Mantiene las criaturas del yermo alejadas de las vías._

¿Huh? _-¿Para tirar del tren? ¿Pensé que ustedes tiraban del tren?_

 _-Siiip. Eso hacemos_

 _-Entonces…_

 _-Bueno, es porque la locomotora no funciona sin carbón. No hay carbón, y aunque tuviéramos no usaríamos carbón. Así que en su lugar, usamos ponys de fuerza._

Eso no tenía sentido. -¿ _Así que la locomotora es para tirar del tren, pero la locomotora no puede tirar del tren, por lo que todos tienen que tirar del tren Y la locomotora? -,_ Tenía que estar perdiéndome algo.

 _-Siiip_

Arrrgh. _-De acuerdo... entonces ¿por qué no hay carbón? ¿Dónde está el carbón?_

El pony del tren rodó sus ojos hacia mí, -Oh, no hay nada de carbón en Equestria. -, Sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar. - _Todo el carbón está en una muy, muy lejana tierra._

 _-Entonces... ¿cómo es que... el carbón... se suponía que llegaría aquí?_

 _-¡Por tren, por supuesto!_

¡Arrrrgh! Eso fue todo. Necesitaba dejar de aprender sobre los trenes. Me hicieron daño en el cerebro. ¡Esta conversación había hecho que los dolores en mi cabeza fueran mucho peores!

Saltando a través de charcos, Calamity trotó de regreso. Después de que el pony del tren volviera a su trabajo, Calamity se levantó y agitó sus cascos a mi alrededor, haciendo una simulada cara fantasmagórica. -¡Uuuuuuhh! ¡Todo el carbón está en extrañas tierras lejanas... llenas de cebras! ¡UuuuUUUUuuuhhh!

Lo miré sin más _-¿Ya terminaste?_

Volvió al suelo con sus cuatro cascos y sacó una lata de su alforja, ofreciéndomela entre sus dientes. La levité cerca para echar un vistazo. La lata tenía una foto malgastada de una cebra en ella.

 _-Estos preciosos se llaman "Mint-als Hora de la Fiesta". Elaborados con Mint-als y... bueno, algunas otras cosas. Garantizados para hacerte vivir la fiesta. Estas cosas quitarán tu resaca, aclararán tu cabeza y te harán el pony con la mejor fluidez de palabras en todo el yermo._

Parecían dudosos. Pero entonces, confié en Calamity, ¿y qué tenía que perder? Telequinéticamente abrí la lata, saqué uno de esos pequeños cuadrados y lo metí en mi boca, masticando con cierta desconfianza. Tuve que admitir que eran sabrosos, aunque tuvieran un poco de sabor amargo. Pero no me sentía diferente que yo...

¡WHOA!

El mundo entero se iluminó por un foco gigante. Los colores se hicieron más brillantes y más agradables. Incluso la lluvia parecía más agradable. ¡Y mis pensamientos! Estaba pensando más claramente que nunca. Estaba averiguando cosas que nunca pude antes. Por Celestia, ¿¡dónde había sido este maravilloso producto toda mi vida!?

Me sentía segura. Saber exactamente lo que necesitaba decir iba a ser fácil. ¡Podría hablar de cualquier cosa! ¡Y estaba a punto de demostrarlo!

* * *

Horas más tarde, miré por la ventana dentro del vagón de pasajeros, viendo el paisaje pasar. O, al menos, lo que podía ver teniendo en cuenta que el cielo se había oscurecido y la lluvia aumentaba. Recordando los riachuelos corriendo por el acantilado cerca del Establo 24, rezaba para que la tormenta no nos causara problemas al subir la montaña.

Hablar con los ponys del tren para que nos esperaran había sido fácil, mi capacidad para convencer a otros ponys era impresionante… hasta que se acabó el efecto de las Mint-als Hora de la Fiesta, dejándome con una extraña sensación de ceguera y estupidez conmigo misma. Lo único que sentía que podía hacer era comer otra. De hecho, lo habría hecho si Calamity no me hubiera arrebatado la lata. Incluso ahora, miraba con ansiedad sus alforjas.

Ugh. Piensa en otra cosa. Intenté sintonizar la estación de DJ Pon-3; Apenas audible a través de la neblina de estática. El nuevo Appleloosa, supuse, estaba cerca del borde de la buena recepción. Intenté sintonizar otra estación en mi PipBuck, y encontré la música de los sprite-bots. Calamity me dijo que lo apagara.

Mirando por la ventana de nuevo, mi mente se encontraba en un remolino de pensamientos de todas las cosas, y luego pensé en Ditzy Doo. Estaba usando mi traje de trabajo, ahora mejorado para ser una efectiva armadura gracias a la extraña pero alegre pegaso necrófaga. Ese pobre pony, pensé. Ver su hogar transformado en cenizas, y luego convertirse en un pony putrefacto para vivir con todos esos recuerdos por siglos…

Saqueadores, esclavistas... había sufrido ante los cascos de ambos. Debió ver cosas tan horribles que yo nunca tendría el valor de ver. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, como una necro-pony, tenía una espada mágica flotando sobre su cerebro, esperando el momento para caer. Era asombroso que ella no estuviera destrozada y hundida en la locura. Recordé su sonrisa, preguntándome cómo podía ser feliz...

Y luego lo entendí.

Calamity preguntó _, -¿Qué te ha hecho sonreír así de repente?  
_  
Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. - _La risa es una virtud._

 _-Explícate_

Sonreí, reprimiendo una risa. - _Tal vez no una simple risita, y definitivamente no una risa malévola... pero el tipo de risa interior que permite a un pony soportar todo lo que este mundo lanza y no perder... la alegría de vivir-_ , Tal vez era un poco raro llamarle a eso risa. - _¡Esa… es definitivamente una virtud!  
_  
Me volví a la ventana, mi propio ánimo de alguna manera se elevó más que en los últimos días.

Un relámpago cayó en el exterior. Me sorprendí, alejándome de la ventana. Podría haber jurado que vi la cabeza de un gigantesco pony rosa, del tamaño de una ursa mayor, que me miraba por encima de la cima de la colina… ¿sonriendo?

* * *

 _-¿Estás lista?_ -gritó Calamity a través de la tormenta.

El tren se acercaba a Appleloosa (antigua Appleloosa). Calamity y yo estábamos de pie sobre el techo del vagón siendo bañados por la lluvia, con el viento azotando en nuestras caras y tirando de nuestras melenas y colas. Asentí.

Envolviendo sus patas delanteras a mi alrededor, Calamity estiró sus alas y atrapó el viento. La tormenta nos arrebató del tren, y Calamity comenzó a dirigirnos hacia una cresta que miraba hacia la ciudad de esclavos.

El viento nos golpeó, haciéndome temer que nos estrellaríamos, pero el curso de Calamity se mantuvo firme.  
Aterrizamos... e inmediatamente me resbalé y caí en el lodo.

Calamity soltó una carcajada. Me sacudí con fuerza, arrojando por lo menos la mitad del lodo sobre él, y luego me uní a su risa.

Pero luego nos detuvimos. Virtud o no, había un tiempo y un lugar para la risa. Y este no era el momento. Levité mis binoculares a Calamity y luego sacó el rifle de francotirador para mirar por la mira de alcance hacia la colección de edificios de madera en ruinas, vagones descarrilados, estructuras metálicas improvisadas y jaulas de esclavos que componían el viejo Appleloosa. El tren estaba llegando.

Entre la oscuridad de la tormenta y la distracción del tren, no había mejor momento para entrar. A través de la mira de francotirador, podía distinguir las siluetas de los guardias caminando por las pasarelas que corrían entre los edificios y por encima de las jaulas. En las jaulas, pude ver ponys esclavos, figuras desdichadas bajo la tormenta que los golpeaba sin piedad.

Sentí que un familiar sentimiento de odio me invadía.

- _Calamity, quédate aquí arriba. Voy a entrar._

-No crucé todo este camino para quedarme atrás.

Le levité el rifle de francotirador. – _Eres mi cobertura. Y mi rápida salida si las cosas salen mal. A no ser que creas que serías mejor forzando esas cerraduras y que yo sería mejor para sacarte volando de ahí._

Claramente no estaba contento, pero comprendió mi punto.

Sacando a Little-Macintosh y comprobando que estaba cargada, empecé a bajar por la resbaladiza cresta. No quería tener que usar la pistola. No es que me sintiera con las ganas de vive-y-deja-vivir a esos esclavistas. Era sólo que para todas las cosas que Little-Macintosh era, no era particularmente callado.

* * *

Estaba casi por llegar al primer grupo de jaulas cuando un destello de relámpago iluminó el paisaje con fuerza. Si no hubiera sucedido, habría muerto un momento después. Cuando las vi, sabía que estaba jodida.

Minas.

Alrededor de las jaulas, los malditos esclavistas habían dispersado minas. La lluvia había quitado la tierra que cubría algunas de ellas, permitiéndome ver los discos de metal con su luz naranja parpadeante. Seguramente había más, pero no tenía idea de cuántas. O dónde.

Después de mi sesión con Crane, fui mejoré mucho en la auto-levitación. Pero eso sólo me llevó a la cerca. Ahora no me sentía tan segura de tener el poder para levitar a todos los esclavos hacia una zona segura.

 _-Hey, ¿quién está ahí?-,_ Una voz en la oscuridad, un pony esclavista. Yo no era la única pony que había visto algo durante el destello del relámpago. Maldita sea.

Me deslicé, moviéndome tan sigilosamente como pude. Odiaba dejar las jaulas de esclavos, pero necesitaba más tiempo. Si disparaba, atraería a todos sobre mí. Si trataba de eliminar un pony esclavista con mis cascos, sabía que él podría pedir ayuda antes de que lo inutilizara. Así que, en vez de eso, decidí esconderme, dentro de la cabaña más cercana.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí. La cabaña tenía sólo unas pocas habitaciones, y desde el piso de arriba, podía oír a dos ponys haciéndolo. Me sentí avergonzada y disgustada.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, busqué un lugar donde ocultarme. Yo no quería estar de pie enfrente de la puerta si ese pony guardia decidía echar un vistazo a la cabaña. También comencé a mirar en las cajas. Sabía que esto era robar, no solo recolección, pero estos ponys robaron a otros ponys, así que no me imaginé que tuvieran ningún derecho para quejarse.

Con un destornillador y una horquilla, no tuve piedad con el casillero que encontré en la otra habitación. Guardado adentro, encontré algo... único. Un pequeño tótem. Una estatuilla de una pony anaranjada, con la melena y cola amarillas, en una pose de ***** coz. Lo que me llamó la atención fue la Cutie Mark de tres manzanas, idéntica a la que tenía Little-Macintosh. Lo levité cerca para leer la inscripción en la base _**"¡Sé fuerte!**_ "… y de pronto sentí un aura mágica rodear mi cuerpo.

* * *

 ***Coz para los que no sepan, es la patada que dan los caballos con las patas traseras (gracias diccionario xD)**

* * *

No estoy seguro de lo que hizo, pero... ¡En realidad me sentí más fuerte! No sólo físicamente, sino en confianza. Colocando la estatuilla en mis alforjas, terminé mi saqueo y...

La puerta se abrió de golpe. _-¡Ahí estás!_

Me di la vuelta, dejándome llevar por la comodidad del S.A.T.S., y le di dos tiros al pony, uno en la cabeza y otro en el pecho, antes de que pudiera llegar hasta mí para golpearme con sus cascos cubiertos con herraduras de picos sobresalientes.

El sonido se dispersó. Inmediatamente, los dos ponys de arriba detuvieron su sesión de sexo y vinieron bajando las escaleras. Sólo uno de ellos se había detenido para agarrar un arma de fuego.

BLAM ! BLAM ! BLAM !

Little-Macintosh rugía como un trueno. El pony esclavista con el arma ni siquiera pudo dar un disparo. Recargué lo más rápido que pude. ¡Maldita sea! Bueno, al diablo el sigilo.

* * *

El fuego pasó a mi lado mientras me cubría detrás de una roca.

¡Un lanzallamas! ¡Este hijo de perra me atacaba con un lanzallamas!

 _-Oh, huele a pony asado para la cena_ -gruñó el esclavista con una silla de combate de lanzallamas. _-¿Qué tal un poco de barbacoa?-, ¡_ No podía creer que estos ponys fueran tan horribles y depravados como para _comer_ a otros ponys!

Un destello de relámpago. El trueno cayó cerca de mí. Corrí hacia la cobertura de un vagón de carga inclinado. El fuego me perseguía, ¡alcanzando mi cola! Con un grito, me retorcí en un charco cercano hasta que las llamas desaparecieron. Auch. Auch. Auch.

 _-¡Sal, sal, donde quiera que estés_!

Volviendo a la situación, saqué la escopeta de combate. Little-Macintosh se había quedado sin balas tras cinco esclavistas muertos. Dos de ellos habían sido unicornios con escopetas, y ahora no corría peligro de quedarme sin cartuchos de escopeta en un corto plazo.

El esclavista lanzallamas se asomó por la esquina y quedó con la cara llena de plomo. Cayó con fuerza.

Rápidamente, tomé lo que quería del cuerpo, dejando atrás la silla de combate. No tenía ni la aptitud ni el entrenamiento profesional para usar una silla de combate y no necesitaba que el peso me ralentizara. Miré alrededor nerviosamente en busca de más atacantes.

Incluyendo al pony con el lanzallamas y los tres de vuelta en la primera cabaña, ya tenía un total de nueve esclavistas. Mucho, pero de ninguna manera vale la pena una ciudad. Me sorprendió que todos los disparos no llamaran más la atención. La tormenta podría explicar mucho de eso, y estos ponys parecían tener un nivel de ego por los aires, que les impedía correr para obtener más ayuda.

Luchar contra los guardias me empujaba más cerca hacia el enorme granero de varios pisos en el corazón de la ciudad. Había mucha luz saliendo por las ventanas, y mucho ruido. Mientras me acercaba, podía oír música. Revisé mi PipBuck, pero el viejo Appleloosa parecía estar fuera de alcance de todas las estaciones excepto una, la estación sprite-bot. (Cómo es que esa estación cubría todos los lugares, no tenía ni idea, aunque sospechaba que los sprite-bots podrían estar actuando como repetidores también.) Esta música, sin embargo, no era de esa música.

Entrar por la puerta principal seguramente habría sido un suicidio. Pero subir por las pasarelas a una entrada del segundo piso resultó ser seguro. Intenté entrar en silencio, pero en el momento en que había abierto la puerta, el viento la abrió de golpe. Me encogí. Luego metí la cabeza dentro. La habitación estaba vacía, de ponys, al menos. Estaba abarrotada de muebles rotos y archivadores viejos. Botellas, municiones y paquetes de cigarrillos estaban en varios de los gabinetes; Encontraron un nuevo hogar en mis alforjas. Yo no fumaba, y no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero podría vender los paquetes a Ditzy Doo, que se los vendría al sorprendente número de Appleloosianos que fumaban.

Una puerta en el otro extremo se abría hacia un balcón. Desde allí pude ver un salón abierto, lleno de ponys que estaban bebiendo, jugando y viendo la actuación en un escenario directamente debajo de mí. El balcón rodeaba el salón, y había ponys de guardia caminando alrededor de él en un patrón. Se estaban centrando en el caos de abajo y no me habían visto. Aún.

¡Esperen! ¡Yo... reconozco esa voz! Agachada en el suelo del balcón, asomé la cabeza por el borde para ver al cantante.

¡Velvet Remedy!

* * *

Nota: **Ascenso de Nivel**  
Nuevo Extra: **Poderosa Telequinesis** (nivel 2) – Triplicas el peso que puedes levitar con tu magia de unicornio. Los efectos son acumulativos con Poderosa Telequinesis (nivel 1), que se requiere para conseguir este extra.


	9. Capítulo 7: Velvet Remedy

**Capítulo Siete:** Velvet Remedy

" _Ellos nos consideran dioses. Pero, ¿Quién puede culparlos?"_

¡Ahí estaba ella!

Ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vi… Había sido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de la Supervisora. Velvet Remedy había venido a cantarle un impresionante remix de la canción de Feliz Cumpleaños. Había estado dolorosamente celosa de aquella potranca por varias semanas después.

En realidad, ella era aún más hermosa que la última vez que la vi. La había seguido hacia este yermo. Verla ahora, contra este telón de metal oxidado, viejas maderas podridas, manchas de sangre y licor mientras su canto tan claro y majestuoso a través del estruendo de estos infelices, la hacían parecer una diosa en comparación.

Mi corazón palpitaba como una mariposa atrapada en un frasco. Una parte de mí quería correr hacia ella. Una parte de mí, pequeña pero insistente, quería estar furiosa con ella, culparla por involucrarme; No importando que el único pony que me obligó a salir por la puerta del Establo fuera yo misma.

Mis ojos volvieron a mirar a los guardias haciendo sus rondas de vigilancia. Aunque no estuvieran mirando en mi dirección, un pequeño error y ya no me los podría quitar de encima. Mi corazón lloraba de emoción y desesperación por hacer algo. Pero en vez de eso, retrocedí en silencio y volví por donde vine.

Esto agregaba un obstáculo nuevo al plan. Ahora, liberar a Velvet Remedy de su cautiverio era mi máxima prioridad. No era que los otros ponys en las jaulas fueran menos importantes para mí, pero algo personal había sido añadido a la situación. En mi cabeza, estaba imaginándome lo feliz que iba a estar por verme.

En el momento en que salí, sabía que estaba en problemas. Múltiples ponys esclavistas, con linternas atadas a sus espaldas, estaban de pie alrededor del cadáver de ese bastardo lanzallamas que eliminé. Al parecer mis acciones no iban a pasar desapercibidas o ignoradas. Cuatro de los ponys, los más ligeramente armados, se dieron vuelta y corrieron hacia el enorme granero central. Me paré contra la pared. ¡La alarma estaba a punto de sonar!

Un solo disparo se escuchó a través de la tormenta, y el pony que se acercaba a la alarma cayó de dos heridas de bala. Dos de los tres ponys corrieron hasta una zanja fangosa y se zambulleron para cubrirse, tratando de encontrar a su atacante. El tercero siguió corriendo. Casi llegó al granero, lo bastante cerca como para que la puerta del granero salpicara de rojo cuando Calamity lo derribó.

Los cuatro esclavistas con mejore armas vieron a Calamity en ese último ataque y comenzaron a disparar en su dirección. Pero él era rápido, la iluminación era mala... y la puntería que estos esclavistas habían demostrado esta noche no era para impresionarse. Estaba complacida y completamente aliviada cuando la lluvia de balas de rifles de asalto lanzada hacia la dirección de Calamity había fallado por completo.

Pero ahora, estos cuatro estaban trabajando en un grupo, moviéndose hacia el granero mientras se cubrían, negándole a Calamity cualquier oportunidad de dar en el blanco. Moviéndome rápidamente, corrí por la pasarela hacia uno de los viejos edificios de madera medio derrumbados que rodeaban el enorme granero con la escopeta de combate cargada y lista. Pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

Me gasté varias horquillas y casi dejo caer mi destornillador por la prisa. La cerradura era obstinada y difícil, y cada fracaso me ponía más nerviosa. Desesperadamente deseaba tener otro Mint-al, preferiblemente del tipo Party-Time.

Otra horquilla rota.

Detrás de mí, los ruidos del granero central cambiaron drásticamente. El canto se detuvo. Y los gritos borrachos fueron reemplazados por gritos autoritarios.

Frenéticamente saqué otra horquilla, lo intenté de nuevo. Podía oír las puertas del establo abriéndose, los esclavistas ponycidas salían al exterior con la tormenta. La desesperación me invadía, esos malditos buscaban iban hacia todas partes en busca de sangre y muerte. ¡Si estos esclavistas me atraparan… sólo desearía ser un pony muerto!

La cerradura de la puerta finalmente cedió. Sin otro segundo que perder, me metí en el interior.

POW! POW! POW! POW!

Cuatro disparos rápidos con la escopeta de combate, y los guardias en el interior (jugando a las cartas en una mesa cubierta de chapas de botellas y colillas de cigarrillos) cayeron antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar ante mi presencia. Me tomo un momento pensar en que yo sólo abrí fuego contra esos ponys basándome en cómo lucían, en lo que vestían, y en que estaban armados en un lugar como este. ¿Acaso no acababa de hacer, en esencia, lo que Calamity hizo cuando él me disparó?

Sólo había matado a estos dos, e incluso en retrospectiva no tenía ninguna razón para creer que mis insinuados instintos de miedo se hubieran equivocado. Uno de los ponys muertos tenía un par de esposas como Cutie Mark, y el otro tenía las llaves de la puerta principal y la jaula que ocupaba dos tercios de la habitación.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que vi frente a mí. Esto no era como las jaulas en la biblioteca de Ponyville; No había prisioneros detrás de estas barras. En su lugar, había armas. Y cajas de munición, ¡algunas apiladas encima de otras cajas de munición!

¡Estaba en el arsenal!

Dos pensamientos recorrieron mi mente, uno tomado de la mano con otro: ¡Acabo de darle al premio gordo! ¡Y este era probablemente el primer sitio en que los esclavistas se dirigirían primero!

Rápidamente, me volví y cerré la puerta con llave. Entonces comencé a armar una barricada. No demasiado pesada, ya que si me quedaba atrapada aquí no iba a salvar a nadie, y menos a mí misma. Pero me daría tiempo. Tiempo para abastecerme y considerar mi siguiente movimiento. Un archivador, la mesa y el escritorio de metal deben ser suficientes. Las chapas de botella y billetes de juego se deslizaron al suelo con caos mientras levitaba la mesa y la colocaba contra la puerta. Levité el archivador contra ella para mantenerla en su lugar. Entonces, el escritorio estaba envuelto con un resplandor idéntico al de mi cuerno mientras lo giraba. El escritorio, noté, tenía una terminal brillante. Si el tiempo me lo permitía, podría valer la pena ver lo que tenía que decir.

Pero primero, más que nada, estaba el mejorar mi armamento.

* * *

Siete cajas de munición (la mitad de ellas cerradas con llave), dos gabinetes de armas y un armario de armas (también cerrado) después, era menos un pony y más un arsenal con patas. Había docenas de armas, pero todas en tan malas condiciones que sólo pude rescatar tres de ellas útiles, entre ellas una pistola de agujas. El hechizo de reparación de mi PipBuck me permitió quitar rápidamente lo peor de las armas para sacar lo mejor de sus partes. El armario de armas contenía dos sillas de combate, ambas demasiado pesadas para que pudiera usarlas.

Ahora tenía munición para todo menos para Little-Macintosh, incluyendo armas que nunca había visto antes; Había cargadores destellantes diseñados para recargar armas de energía mágica y tres misiles. Me molestó mucho que los esclavistas tuvieran una pequeña reserva de misiles. Sobre todo porque ninguna de las sillas de combate fueron diseñadas para ellos.

Pero por lejos, el mayor premio en el lote no había sido ni un arma ni munición, ¡sino un conjunto de esquemas para crear un arma casera que dispararía agujas envenenadas! Sería silencio, paralizante y estaba bastante segura de haber visto la mayoría de las partes requeridas en Absolutely Everything.

Los esclavistas tardaron poco tiempo en descubrir que me había atrincherado en su arsenal. Si eso les dio un descanso, como sea, no lo mostraron. Cerrar la puerta con llave había sido un esfuerzo inútil; El primer pony que llegó al arsenal tenía su propio juego de llaves. La mesa, el gabinete y el escritorio les estaban resultando mucho más trabajosos, y cuando terminé de reparar las armas que estaba tomando, habían dejado de golpear sus cascos en la puerta. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaban esperando afuera en una emboscada tranquila, pero eso me dio un poco más de tiempo. Lo usé para echar un vistazo a la terminal. No me tomó casi nada para hackearlo. La contraseña era "terminal". Estaba impresionada.

La primera entrada era antigua; databa de varios años antes del apocalipsis. Las demás fueron hechas en los últimos meses.

 **Entrada uno:**  
 _Tuvimos una inspección sorpresa del Ministerio de Moral ayer. Sabíamos muy bien que estaban por venir, y me habían dado instrucciones sobre qué hacer; ¡Pero no podía creer lo bien que nos fue! ¿Les damos un pequeño porcentaje del producto especial, y se hacen de vista gorda? Incluso si nuestros cascos estuvieran sucios, no podía entender por qué no encerrarnos a todos y confiscar todo por ellos mismos. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Así que hice un poco de excavación, y un amigo de un amigo que trabajaba en Ironshod, que dice tener una vista mejor desde el interior, me dio una jugosa información como una manzana madura para masticar: según él, la yegua principal del Ministerio de Moral (MM) en sí misma detesta las nuevas leyes de contrabando. Y puesto que el MM hace cumplir esas leyes, eso significa que todas las clases de sabrosas golosinas de las cebras están movilizándose en Equestria debajo de las narices de la princesa. Me imagino que esto significa que mientras ella diga Manzanas de Oro, nosotros SOMOS manzanas de oro. Incluso si la princesa sospecha de ella (¿Qué tan torpe debe ser para no darse cuenta?), ¡ella es la líder del MM y está protegida de ser acusada por traición!_

 **Entrada Dos:**  
 _Finalmente limpié la basura de esta terminal. Trescientos documentos más que no tienen absolutamente ningún uso (y muchos de los cuales probablemente sería mejor no guardarlos). Todos, excepto ese maldito archivo de hace quien sabe cuántos años de eternidad con una maldita protección que evitaba ser manipulado. Y confía en mí, lo he intentado._

No sé si quiera por qué nos molestamos en mantener un registro de dónde enviamos las mercancías, ya que todas van al mismo maldito sitio de todos modos. No sé por qué demonios Stern necesita todos estos esclavos, pero a menos que ella esté construyendo un ejército, nos está desgastando en un infierno de trabajo.

Boss está más preocupado por el trabajo que cuesta el transporte. Un tercio de estos hijos de puta no hacen el viaje, y Stern no nos paga por ningún cadáver. Se supone que debo encontrar una forma de mantener viva la mercancía, al menos hasta que las chapas estén en nuestros cascos. Tal vez un cóctel de drogas les ayudará. ¡Encontré un piso falso la semana pasada que conducía a un vagón enterrado lleno de cosas!

 **Entrada Tres:**  
 _Por fin he convencido al jefe de que necesitamos iniciar un pequeño negocio con el mercado de potros. Los más jóvenes son más fáciles de acorralar, controlar y entrenar. Claro, tenemos que hacer varias excepciones por sus "capacidades", ya que no pueden hacer el trabajo de un esclavo normal, pero hay un montón de ponys por ahí que ven su potencial. Desafortunadamente, Stern no es una de ellos. Esa perra no tiene paciencia._

Resulta que, una mezcla de _Buck y Dash, en pequeñas dosis, hace muy bien para mantener a los esclavos activos y evitar que se desplomen antes de llegar a Fillydelphia. Lo que les suceda después de que Stern ponga sus cascos sobre ellos ya no es mi problema. Todavía tengo que hablar con Whip Crack acerca de tener más paciencia con los esclavos. Ningún cóctel de drogas va a impedir que un pony sea azotado hasta la muerte. Podría sugerir intercambiar a los esclavos que jalan de los vagones un poco más a menudo._

 **Entrada Cuatro:**  
 _Las celdas en la antigua estación del sheriff han sido perfectas para encerrar a los potros. Los colonos de Appleloosa podrían haber construido este sitio con los centrados en la velocidad y no en la duración, pero sí que sabían hacer cerraduras. Incluso diría que las celdas de ahí son la segunda cosa en mi lista de las que me alegra que dejaran atrás esos antiguos ponys cuando se los cargó el demonio, solo después de esa receta de Pie de manzana._

Resulta que la recolección de potros ha hecho que los asaltos a las granjas aisladas sea un riesgo mucho mejor. Los padres de los pequeños tienen una tendencia algo molesta y obstinada de abrir fuego cuando venimos a reclamarlos, pero aunque se toman tantas molestias por mantener a sus pequeños lejos del conflicto y tenemos que matar a todos los adultos, aun así obtenemos un buen botín.

 **Entrada Cinco:  
** _¡Me lleva el carajo! Un cargamento entero, dos vagones de gran valor, hechos trizas. La mejor explicación… se encontraron con un sabueso sanguinario errante. Maldita aberración de la naturaleza arruina todo. Ahora oigo que Stern está enviando un "representante especial" para echar un vistazo a nuestra operación. Me suena más como si estuviera planeando asumir el control. Creo que ella planea una sorpresa con nuestras caras bajo sus cascos. Y este "representante especial"… mejor vigilar su cola._

Tengo un nuevo rebaño de potros listos para comerciar. Nadé en chapas con aquel último cargamento. Otro beneficio de tratar en potros: sólo tienes que matar a uno de ellos frente de los demás para sacar todo el valor de su cuerpo.

 **Entrada Seis:**  
 _La última semana es imposible de describir con palabras. Stern estaba apostando mucho con ese asunto del "representante especial". ¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado! Digamos que estaba cagado de miedo cuando nuestra nueva jefa escucho hablar de algunas de las cosas que había estado diciendo cuando aún no la conocíamos. ¡Pero supongo que es fácil ser entendido cuando estás conectado con lo divino! Además, todavía tenemos lo que queda del viejo jefe como recordatorio de que los cascos de la nueva jefa no son tan suaves._

La nueva adquisición va a hacer maravillas para mantener a los esclavos activos. Es algo bueno, ya que la nueva jefa no aprueba el truco del Buck y el Dash. Afortunadamente, pude convencerla de que era la idea de Apple Core. Pobre Apple Core. Nunca lo vi venir.

 _¡Todos alaben a la diosa encarnada!_

Para cuando terminé de leer, fácilmente podría haber incendiado la ciudad entera con el calor de mi odio. Mentalmente, estaba agregando las jaulas de los potros a mi lista de objetivos, aunque manteniendo a Velvet Remedy como prioridad. Mis emociones hervían en odio. No quería esconderme en una habitación atrincherada. ¡Yo quería salir y lastimar a algunos de esos malnacidos y malvados ponys!

A veces, el yermo escucha lo que quieres y te lo da con los cuatro cascos. Apenas me había alejado de la terminal, pisoteando con furia mientras trataba de concentrarme para mover el escritorio, cuando mi barricada explotó hacia adentro con furia y metralla. Entre sangre y agonía mi cuerpo se estrelló contra la pared cuando fui lanzada. Mi cabeza se estrelló contra la jaula del arsenal y por un momento, perdí el conocimiento. ¡Los esclavistas habían lanzado un misil hacia la puerta!

* * *

Temblando en shock y dolor, bebí con desesperación otra poción de curación. Mis heridas ya estaban sanando. Calamity mantuvo mi pata delantera izquierda en su lugar, evitando que el corte que tenía me mutilara por completo. La herida era fea. Incluso con las pociones, quedaría mal hasta que un pony médico de verdad pudiera tratarla. Candi parecía horriblemente lejos de eso, suponiendo que tuviera las habilidades.

Afortunadamente, Calamity me calmó, una silla de combate con lanzamisiles requiere un cierto esfuerzo para apuntar correctamente, lo que significa que cualquier con pony con poca experiencia tendría que detenerse y apuntar con calma para disparar. Y eso lo convertía en un blanco fácil. Demasiado fácil para un disparo de Calamity.

Cuando pude levantarme de nuevo, y aun temblando, le conté con prisa a Calamity todo lo que descubrí. Él me daba una mirada de asombro mientras yo bailaba a su alrededor como una loca mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido con Velvet Remedy y algunas otras cosas sobre ella, lo cual hacía que mi corazón se acelerara en un mezcla extraña de emociones. Luego (por fortuna) trotó de regreso para dar un vistazo rápido a las sillas de combate. Ninguna, declaró con un solo vistazo, era ni remotamente similar a la suya. Ni si quiera eran útiles sus partes para hacer algún tipo de reparación.

No nos atrevimos a pasar más tiempo en el arsenal. Los esclavistas volverían en cualquier momento. Decidimos separarnos. Yo buscaría a Velvet Remedy mientras él se dirigía a todo galope hacia la oficina del sheriff, donde haría algo de reconocimiento y con suerte eliminaría algunos guardias. Lo encontraría allí lo más pronto posible para forzar la cerradura de las celdas, pero hasta entonces él podría reunir a los potros. O, al menos, darles esperanza y la primera compañía amistosa desde que fueron capturados.

Entonces nos movilizamos, nos abrimos paso y corrimos hacia la tormenta. Los esclavistas casi nos alcanzan.

* * *

Rápidamente cerré la puerta del vagón detrás de mí; Afuera, el brillante rectángulo de luz de una farola que me estaba buscando se encogió y desapareció en la oscuridad.

¡ELLA ESTABA ALLÍ!

 _-¡Ya era hora!_ -, Ella estaba de espaldas y su cara miraba hacia la pared mientras sostenía tres botiquines amarillos decorados con tres mariposas en un patrón triangular _. -No puedo hacer ningún bien si me quedo sentada en...  
_  
Ella miró hacia mí y se detuvo. Ahora se dirigió lentamente hacia mí, mirándome fijamente. -Oh no…

Durante la última media hora, las fantasías habían estado armándose en mi cabeza, imaginando la expresión en su rostro cuando la encontrara. ¡La sorpresa! ¡La alegría!... ninguna de ellas era.

Sus ojos pasaron de mi rostro a mi traje de trabajo del Establo Dos (todavía bastante reconocible incluso con las mejoras de Ditzy Doo), luego miro el PipBuck en mi pata delantera. Velvet Remedy parecía sorprendida y... ¿triste?

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_ -preguntó ella con un suspiro.

Me mantuve firme. - _Te seguí fuera del establo. Atravesé el yermo ecuestre para encontrarte. ¡Estoy aquí para rescatarte!_ -, Le di mi mejor sonrisa ganadora. Entonces, preocupada por cómo podría haber sonado eso, añadí con humildad: - _No te estoy acosando.  
_  
 _-No, no, no es verdad_ -, Ella sacudió la cabeza y dio una vuelta alrededor casi como si estuviera angustiada. - _Hice todo lo posible para evitar que alguien me siguiera. ¡Esto no es lo que yo quería en absoluto! -,_ Entonces me miró de nuevo, y esta vez pude ver que estaba viendo mis heridas. Y las armas.

 _-¿Tu eres la que estaba allá afuera disparándoles a todos? Lo eres, ¿no es así?  
_  
Espera... ¿por qué de repente me sentía como si hubiera hecho algo mal? - _Sí. Como te dije, estoy aquí para rescatarte.  
_  
-¿Rescatarme? LittlePip... -, ¡Ay Celestia, ella recordó mi nombre!-,...No soy un prisionero. Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad.

¿Qué?... ¿¡QUÉ!?

- _Estás... aquí... con esclavistas..._ -, No podía decir qué se estaba rompiendo más rápido, mi cabeza o mi corazón. _-¿Estás... trabajando con esclavos?  
_  
Ella me miró, su voz era tranquila. - _Y tú estás armando una carnicería con ellos. ¿Cuántos ponys han muerto esta noche por ti, LittlePip?_

-¡ _Son esclavistas_!-, Estaba respirando fuerte, volviéndome roja.

 _-¿Y qué hay de las personas que ellos mantienen? Esto es un pueblo, LittlePip. Hay comerciantes y propietarios de tabernas y obreros aquí. ¿Has matado a alguno de ellos? ¿Estás segura?_

 _-No, no lo he hecho. ¡Estoy segura!-_ , Bueno, a menos que algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad usen armadura esclavista y porten armas de esclavistas y me estuvieran disparando.

 _-¿Y los esclavos? ¿Crees que puedes matar a los ponys esclavistas sin que ellos tomen represalias contra los prisioneros? ¿Crees que no matarán a un pony desamparado para poner el ejemplo?_

No si los rescatamos primero, pensé. Pero en vez de discutir más, me obligué a tranquilizarme. ¡Ella es Velvet Remedy! Le debo dar una oportunidad para explicarse. En un tono bastante diplomático dije - _¿Por qué?  
_  
Velvet Remedy nunca levantó la voz ni vaciló. Yo estaba cerca de gritar y ella estaba manteniendo un equilibrio. Eso me hacía querer gritar aún más. - _Cuando dejé el establo... después de dejar un mensaje para mantener a cualquier pony lejos de seguirme-,_ ella me dio una mirada acusadora - _encontré a un grupo de ponys que había sido atacada por una bestia horrible. Sólo había un sobreviviente, muy herido, con una pierna mutilada. Así que, por supuesto, galopé en su ayuda.  
_  
 _-¿Sabías que siempre quise ser médico? Vendé sus heridas y lo llevé a su campamento. Era un campamento de esclavos, y había varios ponys que necesitaban ayuda, especialmente los prisioneros -,_ Velvet Remedy miró alrededor del vagón, y comencé a notar que no era un celda, era su habitación _. -He estado con ellos desde entonces.  
_  
Sólo me quedé mirando. - _Pero... ¡estás ayudando a los esclavistas!  
_  
Velvet Remedy se alejó de mí, mirando a su pared llena de botiquines de color amarillo con pequeñas mariposas de color rosa. Casualmente, como si hablara del clima (nublado yeguas y caballos con una probabilidad de lluvia, disparos y muchos desmembramientos sangrientos), me dijo –Una vez leí un libro, cuando tenía aproximadamente tu edad, de cuando Fluttershy, la mismísima yegua del antiguo Ministerio de Paz, entró en el frente de batalla, y ella insistió en que todos sus camilleros y médicos de combate tienen que atender a todos los heridos en el campo de batalla. ¡A Todos! Pony, cebra, para ella no importaba...

Se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó lentamente: _-¿Cómo podría hacer menos?_

 _-¡Esto es diferente!_

-Ajá -, ella desafió -, ¿Cómo?

Porque estos son esclavistas que están matando gente y vendiendo a otros hacia la esclavitud y muerte, ¡incluso potros! Y las cebras eran sólo... las cebras acabaron con nuestras ciudades. Di un pisotón al suelo. Bien, tal vez no tenía ninguna razón lógica de por qué esto era diferente, pero se sentía diferente.

- _Mira-_ , traté de ser razonable, - _Estos ponys esclavistas... cuando salvas a uno de ellos, estás haciendo posible que ellos dañen y maten a otros ponys. Destruyen sus vidas. ¿Y los esclavos que sanas? Están siendo vendidos en trabajos horribles que terminan matándolos de todos modos. Los esclavistas te están usando para que esos pobres ponys sobrevivan a su viaje al infierno.  
_  
Velvet Remedy parecía dolorida. _-¿Y crees que no sé? Pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Sólo soy un pony. ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¿Quieres que me aleje de los ponys que agonizan sólo porque tienen la desgracia de ser prisioneros de los esclavistas?_

Ahora, finalmente, sentí que el suelo se reafirmaba bajo mis cascos. _-Puedes ayudarme a rescatarlos.  
_  
Ella rió tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. _-¿Rescatarlos? ¿Nosotras dos? ¿Contra todos esos esclavistas?_ -, Ella me miró _-, No es que dude de tus capacidades... o tu arsenal. Pero nos superan horriblemente en número..._

Podía sentir cómo sonreía-, _No estoy sola. Tenemos apoyo. ¡Y es un pegaso!  
_  
Sus excusas se desmoronaban, pero ella negó con la cabeza. _-Incluso si lo lográramos, ¿entonces qué? ¿También trajiste comida suficiente para los esclavos? ¿Agua? Tendíamos que trotar por mucho tiempo hasta encontrar el campamento amistoso más cercano, y muchos de los pobre ponys que he estado atendiendo no están en ninguna condición para hacer tal viaje. ¡Algunos de ellos son potros y potrancas!_

Su mirada se dirigió a mi pierna lastimada, y sus ojos se dilataron. _-¡Oh, querida!_ -, la señaló con un casco. – _Y tú tampoco parece que estés en condiciones de hacerlo. Si tuviéramos algunas horas, podría curarte eso, pero…_

Ella se reclinó, con su voz llena de arrepentimiento. - _Oh, admiro tu valentía y sacrificio. Pero LittlePip, ¿realmente pensaste esto?  
_  
 _-Por supuesto que lo pensé-,_ tartamudeé un poco malhumorada y sobre todo honestamente. _-¡Tengo un tren!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Y por primera vez, su voz mostraba esperanza en lugar de culpa. _-¡Eso… podría funcionar!_

* * *

Calamity montó guarida desde la oficina del sheriff mientras Velvet Remedy y yo nos dirigíamos a las celdas de adentro. Casi media docena de potros y potrancas, llenos de suciedad y sufrimiento, nos miraron cuando nos acercamos, con sus ojos llenos de temor. Ese miedo se suavizó cuando vieron a Velvet Remedy, y ella a cambio les sonrió suavemente. _-¡Tengo buenas noticias, pequeños ponys!_ -dijo suavemente, vacilando con una mueca al pisar la masa sin cabeza de uno de los guardias (Calamity sí que despejó el camino). _-¡Todos vamos a ir de viaje en tren!_

Ya estaba trabajando en la cerradura de la primera jaula. Miré hacia arriba, admirando cómo estaba ella con los potros, acariciándolos entre los barrotes. Ella había sido, diría yo, lo único bueno que les había pasado en sus horribles y sombrías vidas aquí. Mis ojos se deslizaron hasta sus flancos, notando con gracia (no por primera vez) que tenía dos botiquines atadas a los costados como alforjas, sólo que ahora noté que las líneas escarlata y doradas en su melena y cola tenían una similitud bastante sugestiva con el color rosa y amarillo del antiguo Ministerio de Paz (según sabía por los libros de historia). También: ¿por qué no pensé en eso? ¡Las cajas de metal de los botiquines proporcionarían una mejor protección y armadura extra para los flancos también!

Los barrotes se deslizaron en su lugar, y abrí la jaula. Los pequeños ponys me miraron con expresiones mezcladas: alegría, esperanza y una temerosa resistencia a dejarme entrar en sus corazones.

-¡Tenemos compañía!-, La voz de Calamity se abría paso por el ruido de la tormenta. –Joder… ¡LittlePip tenemos un problema! ¡Un gran problema!  
Velvet Remedy me lanzó una expresión de preocupación, como si la esperanza que había acumulado en ella estuviera destrozada. Moviéndome hábilmente, me acerqué a la ventana más cercana y miré hacia fuera. Dos ponys se dirigían hacia la oficina del sheriff, galopando por el pequeño río que solía ser la calle. Un tercero los observó desde la parte superior de un vagón, luego saltó para caminar entre ellos. Los dos a ambos lados llevaban sillas de combate pesadas, pero fue la figura entre ellos lo que llamo mi atención.

Era alta, su cuerpo exudaba una poderosa malicia y fuerza que no me había imaginado en ningún pony. De hecho, apenas parecía un pony. De sus pezuñas al cuerno largo en espiral en su cabeza, a sus... ¡alas! ¡Un unicornio con alas!

Asombrada, recordé las únicas figuras como esta en mi memoria. _-¿C-Celestia? ¿Luna?  
_  
La voz de la misteriosa y oscura yegua que era llevada por la tormenta dijo. - _Te daremos una sola oportunidad de salir. Hazlo. ¡O haremos que todo el edificio se derrumbe ante tus orejas!_

Mi mente se tambaleó. Sentí mis pezuñas dar un paso adelante, empujándome hacia la puerta. Pero me detuve cuando pensé en una cosa que mi corazón insistía en ser verdad: ni la diosa Celestia ni la diosa Luna apoyarían a tales ponys horribles. Cualquiera que sea esta... criatura, ¡ella no merecía mi reverencia!

Mi amigo ateo en el tejado tuvo un momento de pausa. Con un _yee_ y un _haw_ , Calamity realizó una ofensiva hacia el trío de enemigos, disparando dos veces. Cuatro balas dieron en el blanco y el pony a la izquierda de la no-diosa cayó desplomado. La sangre lavaba los cascos de la extraña yegua y fluía por el río de la calle principal.

La extraña yegua respondió con una carcajada que no tenía ninguna alegría. _-¡Que imprudente!_ -jadeé cuando el cuerno de la yegua brilló de un verde enfermizo y una ráfaga de rayos se desprendió de su punta, golpeando el pecho de Calamity, lanzándolo de vuelta por el cielo.

-¡Calamity!-, Me enfoqué desesperadamente en mi propio cuerno. Calamity estaba en caída libre, inconsciente, y apenas lo atrapé a tiempo, sosteniéndolo con un campo de levitación sobre el campo de minas que rodeaba los corrales de esclavos. Sus ojos parpadearon y luego se ensanchó de terror al ver las minas por debajo de él, sus cascos temblaban de pánico mientras trataba de retroceder por el aire.

 _-¡Oh... pero que conmovedor!_ -, La yegua se volvió hacia el pony esclavista que todavía la acompañaba mientras deslizaba Calamity a terreno seguro. – _Mátala-,_ El pony esclavista trotaba hacia delante, los barriles en su silla de combate apuntaban a la estructura de madera debilitada por la edad y el tiempo.

Detrás de mí, escuché decir a Velvet Remedy hacia los potros, -Al suelo, todos ustedes. ¡Tan bajo como puedan! -, Giré la mirada para verla agitando su cuerno en sus celdas. Y yo me maravillaba al ver un escudo con resplandor débil envolviendo las celdas. Me di cuenta tarde de que Velvet Remedy no había pensado colocarse dentro del hechizo de protección que ella invocaba alrededor de los niños.

El rugido de la silla de combate del esclavista no era para nada como el trueno de otras armas, ¡pero era semejante a la furia de un dragón! Los proyectiles impactaban en el costado del edificio, ¡un gran número de perforaciones, atravesaban el frente de la oficina del sheriff! Me zambullí en el suelo detrás de un escritorio de metal, sintiendo balas cortar el aire justo detrás de mí y otras que sonaban al impactar el metal del escritorio.

Escuché a Velvet Remedy gritar. La escuché caer.

El rugido se detuvo, como si la silla de combate necesitara recuperar el aliento. Saltando de mi posición, sobre el escritorio baldeado, miré por la ventana y me enfoqué. El resplandor de mi cuerno acompañaba el otro resplandor alrededor de una, dos, tres, cuatro minas. Las saqué del barro y las llevé a nuestros enemigos cuando el ametrallador pesado recargaba su arma. La extraña yegua vio lo que estaba haciendo, estiró un ala y se envolvió con un campo de energía verde enfermizo, una versión mucho más brillante y más fuerte del hechizo de protección de Velvet Remedy.

El pony esclavista miró hacia las minas flotantes en el momento en que comenzaron a sonar. Él retrocedió, con los ojos abiertos...

BEEP BEEP BEEP **¡BOOOOM!**

El escudo de la yegua extraña se cubrió con sangre y vísceras. El hechizo apenas parpadeó ante la fuerza del ataque. PERO... parpadeó.

 _-Impresionante, muy impresionante_ -, dijo. - _Pero ahora se acabó el tiempo para los juegos.  
_  
No estaba prestando atención. Mis ojos eran sólo para Velvet Remedy, que yacía en una piscina cada más grande de sangre. Tres de las balas la habían alcanzado, uno sólo la rozó, pero los otros dos se hundieron profundamente en su vientre. Tan pronto como pude, abrí una de sus botiquines y saqué un rollo de vendajes médicos.

La puerta de la oficina del sheriff fue arrancada de sus bisagras y salió hacia la oscuridad del exterior. – _Adelante_ -, ella se burlaba, - _lanza tu mejor hechizo_. -Ningún hechizo vino. No tenía nada para arrojarle.

 _-¡Oh!-_ , Ella rió como si de alguna manera hubiera leído mi mente. - _¿No hay hechizos? Bueno, ¿acaso eres una patética excusa de unicornio?_

Terminé de atarle el vendaje a Velvet lo mejor que pude. Ella se movió, gimiendo de dolor. Mi corazón se detuvo.

 _-Esperábamos que el gran asesino que decidió asaltar Nuestra ciudad nos proporcionara al menos un desafío. ¡Hemos estado tan aburridos!  
_  
Me concentré. Mi cuerno empezó a brillar.

 _-¿Telequinesis otra vez? No es más que un juego de potrillos_. Ella estaba trotando más cerca, pero se detuvo a varios metros de los escalones. _-Por el problema que nos has causado... y peor aún, por desperdiciar Nuestro tiempo con tu patética presencia, primero mataremos a tus amigos. Y luego cortaremos en trocitos para hacer un delicioso estofado, con el cual… vamos a alimentarte._

Mi cuerno brilló aún más. Estaba empezando a sudar con el esfuerzo.

 _-...No, creemos que en su lugar, ¡vamos a alimentar a los potros, y hacerte verlos!  
_  
El resplandor de mi cuerno se encendió con más fuerza, un resplandor brillante lo envolvía. Comencé a temblar con esfuerzo.

- _Todavía. No estoy impresionada_. -, La voz de la extraña yegua era soberbia e increíblemente cansada. La luz de mi cuerno estaba saliendo por la puerta y por los agujeros de bala del edificio, y ella no podría haberle importado menos. _-¿Y qué es esto? ¿Levitar a todos los pequeños lejos? No puedes enviarlos lo suficientemente lejos para que no los capturemos de nuevo. ¿O tal vez estás intentando levitar cada arma en el arsenal? ¡Incluso si pudieras, este escudo alrededor de Nosotros parará cualquier bala!  
_  
Un segundo resplandor surgió de mi cuerno, envolviendo el primero. Grité mientras las energías ardían a través de mí.

La extraña yegua miró de un lado al otro. Se giró para ver si había algo detrás de ella, pero no notó nada más que agua corriendo y oscuridad. Incluso arriba, pero todavía no veía nada. -¡Oh, al diablo!-, Ella se volvió hacia mí.

- _Tienes razón_ -, dije, entrando débilmente en la puerta, hice un gran esfuerzo al drenar tal energía de mí que temía desmayarme en cualquier momento. - _Soy pequeña. Débil... patética_ -, Mi pierna lisiada estaba tambaleándose tan fuerte que hizo que mis dientes chocaran entre sí. Mis ojos se desgarraron por el dolor. Mantuve la cabeza baja, con el cuerno hacia el suelo. Casi como una reverencia. - _Soy una triste excusa de unicornio sin hechizos más que la capacidad de levitación de un potro_ -, Sin levantar mi cuerno, la miré a los ojos. Estaba cerca, mi luz la cubrió. Pude ver que ella no era en realidad negra, sino que tenía un abrigo color verde tipo bosque oscuro, con una melena rayada de verde y púrpura.

 _-Pero he conseguido ser realmente, realmente buena en ello._

Una vez más, la yegua miró a su alrededor casualmente, tratando de adivinar lo que estaba haciendo. Pero pude ver sólo un toque extrañeza en su aburrida expresión. _-Bueno, tal vez no seas tan inútil después de todo. Entrégate a nosotros. Únete a Unity. Conviértete en algo más grande que esta miserable cosa que eres ahora.  
_  
Una tercera capa de brillo surgió de mi cuerno. La luz era cegadora. Mi pierna coja me dio un agonizante dolor, y caí sobre una rodilla. _-¡No!_

Alzando la espalda con disgusto, la yegua exigió, - _Oh, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

Oí a Calamity reírse cerca. _–Evitando que conjures un escudo_

-¿Qué?-, La yegua miró hacia abajo. Luego hacia arriba por segunda vez, esta vez viendo el resplandor mucho más suave procedente de encima de la oficina del sheriff. Un momento después, se escuchó el silbido de un vagón deslizándose del cielo y cayendo justo encima de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras entendía lo que sucedía cuando lo solté

 _ **!WHAM!**_

La onda de fuerza que salía por el impacto me invadió, entrando en mi nariz y pulmones. Tosía, jadeaba. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero el cansancio me ahogó, y me desmayé...

* * *

Nota: **Acenso de nivel**

Nuevo Extra: **Organizador** – Eres más eficiente al organizar tu inventario. Esto te hace más fácil cargar ese pequeño extra que siempre necesitaste. Los objetos con un peso de 2 o menos ahora pesan la mitad.


	10. Capítulo 8: Descarrilados

**Capítulo 8** : Descarrilados

" _Algo me dice que esto no es un acto de circo"_

Sangre.

La sangre se fluía alrededor de mis cascos, salpicando en mis patas, llevada por el río de lo que fue la calle Mane.

Estaba parada justo en medio del río, lleno de cadáveres.

 _-¿Cuantos ponys has asesinado?_ –, Me preguntó la acusadora voz de Velvet Remedy. – _Seguramente no te tomó mucho tiempo convertirte en una asesina en masa, ¿no es así LittlePip?_

 _-¿V-velvet? -,_ La busqué con la mirada a través de la tormenta y oscuridad. En su lugar, solo pude encontrar la pared perteneciente a la oficina del sheriff brutalmente agujerada por balas y llena de grafitis con maldiciones. Si, los saqueadores estuvieron aquí. Su asqueroso trabajo y sádicas mutilaciones a la vista de todos. Miré como el torso de un pony que colgaba del techo adentro de la oficina, con sus extremidades cortadas y piel afeitada, se estremecía contra las cadenas que lo sostenían haciéndolo caer al piso con un fuerte golpe.

¡Traté de gritar mientras esa cosa comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia mí!

A su vez, otro cuerpo clavado en la pared con su piel desollada de manera tal que sus costillas y órganos putrefactos eran perfectamente visibles, comenzó moverse para liberarse de la pared que lo sostenía para venir hacia mí, salpicando su sangre y carne desgarrada en el agua.

¡Traté de alejarme, solo para descubrir que mis cascos estaban completamente atascados en el lodo de la calle! El agua teñida de color carmesí comenzaba a cubrir mi PipBuck y el pelaje de mi patas. -¡Calamity! ¿Velvet? ¡AYUDA! -, Intentaba gritar pero mi boca no emitía ningún sonido.

Un Sprite-bot miraba silencioso la escena, sin hacer nada, mientras la mutilada parte baja del cuerpo de un pony esclavista se unía a las asquerosas cosas que se arrastraban hacia mí, dejando en su camino el rastro de una cuerda de intestino.

* * *

Desperté, con mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío, al sonido y jaleo del tren. Estaba débil, pero caliente y con menos dolor del que tenía derecho a estar. Estaba acostada en una cama del vagón de pasajeros, con una manta sobre mí. A mi lado, Velvet Remedy agitana su cuerno con ternura sobre mi pierna herida. Para mi sorpresa, mi pierna se sentía curada, pero con una gran comezón e irritación.

Trate de olvidarme de esa pesadilla. Esta no era la primera noche de terror que tenía debido a mis experiencias en el yermo, pero definitivamente fue la menos placentera a comparación de las anteriores. La inclusión de mis compañeros, o la pérdida de ellos, de alguna forma hizo que este fuera por mucho mi peor sueño.

¡Velvet Remedy! La última vez que la vi, ella caía sobre un charco de su propia sangre, sacrificándose para salvar a casi media docena de potros…

Mis oídos percibieron los sonidos a mi alrededor; mire sobre mi hombro, vi a los potros y potrancas de las celdas en la oficina del sheriff ocupar la mayoría del espacio del tren de pasajeros. Se veían cansados y muy lastimados; dos de ellos profundamente dormidos, pero tenía los ánimos suficientes para mirarme y sonreír. -¡Eso fue asombroso! -, El potro agitaba sus cascos en el aire para luego pisar con fuerza con un clop.

Le devolví una sonrisa débil, mi corazón por fin comenzaba a calmarse. Calamity se volteó hacia mí después de mirar a través de la ventana para darme la bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Estamos… bien? -, Vacilaba con mis palabras por el temor de que este fuera otro sueño en espera de convertirse en otra pesadilla. Velvet Remedy asintió con su cabeza de manera reconfortante.

-¿Y los esclavos?

- _En el caboose_ -, Velvet dijo con suavidad. Con menos suavidad añadió – _Este tren solo tiene un vagón de pasajeros, y sentí que los potros necesitaban un espacio más apropiado. Así que o era el caboose o era amarrarlos al vagón plataforma._

De pronto, recordé el plan original, y los corrales cerrados en donde los ponys prisioneros estaban encerrados. _-¿Pero y las cerraduras…? -,_ Sabía que Calamity no pudo haberlas abierto, y no me podía imaginar a Velvet Remedy, aplicar tal habilidad.

Ella rodo su ojos hacia mí _–Oh vamos. No soy la cerrajera que tú eres, y ciertamente no poseo el nivel de maestría telekinetica que has mostrado, muy impresionante déjame añadir, ¡pero_ _ **yo soy**_ _una unicornio! Puedo hacer levitación básica. Entre tus misiles y minas, pude encontrar una… forma alternativa de no necesitar horquillas o llaves para abrir._

El tren retumbaba. Mirando por mi ventana, pude observar que ya habíamos atravesado el desierto y que claramente estábamos en camino hacia la montaña. La marcha de los ponys de tren disminuía; nos acercábamos a las vías propias de la montaña. Mi conversación con Velvet se llenaba de más confianza, pero Calamity decidió interrumpirla.

‑ _Las sombras han regresado._

Me incorporé para tomar una posición sentada, probando mi pata recién curada. - _¿Sombras?_

El potro que me hablo hace rato declaró – _El señor Calamity piensa que algo nos está siguiendo -,_ Me di cuenta de que Calamity estaba agachado junto a la ventana mirando a través de esta… ¿hacia el cielo?

-¿ _Acaso es otra…_ -, Me contuve a mí misma de decir "diosa" en referencia a al unicornio alado esclavista con el que peleamos - _… otra de esas cosas… como en la oficina del sheriff? -,_ Tragué saliva temiendo la respuesta.

- _No lo creo. Pero si hay algo allá, lejos de nuestra vista_

 _-Si hay algo fuera de nuestra vista, ¿entonces cómo sabes que hay algo ahí para empezar? -,_ Velvet contrarrestó. Pero con la mirada Calamity, le dio el beneficio de la duda -, _¿Otro pegaso tal vez?_

Calamity hizo una mueca. – _No lo creo -,_ Volvió a mirar por la ventana, con precaución.

- _Por lo menos ha dejado de llover -,_ Velvet dijo, mirando por la ventana. – _Esa tormenta duró por días._

Me voltee y miré hacia la espesa cubierta de nubes grises. El agua en efecto dejó de caer del cielo, y las nubes ahora tenían un color más claro, haciendo que los rayos del se volvieran de un tono gris.

- _Velvet… -,_ Trate de iniciar una conversación.

Ella me sonrió, y mi corazón se sobresaltó, su comentario áspero anterior quedó olvidado – _Gracias, LittlePip. Tus vendajes me salvaron la vida._

La miré directamente, sabiendo que no había forma de que esa pobre excusa de ayuda médica pudiera haberle sido de real ayuda. Traté de responderle algo pero ella levantó un casco para interrumpirme. _–Tal vez no sea la mejor atención que he recibido, pero fue suficiente para que pudiera recobrar la conciencia para poder manejar las cosas por mí misma._ -, Ella deslizó su mirada hacia Calamity. – _Por no hablar de ti y tu interesante amigo._

Calamity dio un relinchido de agradecimiento hacia ella.

Miré de nuevo mi pata con asombro. Sonriendo, Velvet me recordó – _Ya te había dicho que siempre quise ser un pony médico. Estudie para ello e incluso fui una aprendiz._

Mire a la hermosa yegua, varios años mayor que yo, curiosamente. – _Si eso es lo que querías ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

 _-Porque mi Cutie Mark apareció. Un día, se me ocurrió cantarle a un amigo, y apareció. Un pájaro cantor, un ruiseñor para ser más precisa. Y cuando tu Cutie Mark aparece, tu lugar en el Establo está decidido. –_ Había un tono triste en su voz. Era una realidad que conocía muy bien.

- _Inclusive le rogué a la supervisora. Pero claramente era mi destino el entretenimiento de los ponys, mi destino estaba escrito en mis flancos. Mi voz era la más hermosa del Establo, y no podía negar que puedo cantar, o incluso que lo disfrutaba un poco. La supervisora hasta me mostró mi árbol genealógico, demostrándome que era la gran tataranieta de la primera supervisora del Establo, que también era una cantante de leyenda._

Asentí con la cabeza, después de haber escuchado esa música desgarradora en la taberna Turnpike.

 _-¿Cómo podría luchar contra el peso de todo eso? La supervisora... ella amablemente me permitió dedicarme a mi "Hobbie" en los pequeños momentos que no interferirían con mis nuevos deberes de elevar la moral de todo el Establo. Pero mis sueños, según ella, no eran para mí._

Sospechando la respuesta, tuve que preguntarle - _Velvet, ¿por qué dejaste el Establo?_

Velvet relinchó. _-De nuevo, gracias a mi Cutie Mark_ -, Volteó sobre uno de sus flancos para retirar uno de sus botiquines médicos para enseñarme el ruiseñor en su flanco. Con sus alas extendidas y el pico abierto entonando una canción.

 _-¿Ves lo que no es, LittlePip?_

Vi lo que era. Lo que siempre había sido. Un pájaro entonando una hermosa canción.

 _-No es un pájaro en una jaula -,_ dijo Velvet, con un todo extrañamente alegre - _Y si él no lo está, entonces yo no estaba destinada a una jaula tampoco. En el horror y la enfermedad, necesitaba ser libre._

* * *

 _-Voy a salir y dar una caminata, tal vez a estirar mis alas_

Aparte la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para pasar el rato. (Resulta que "La Armada Equestre de Hoy tenía todos los detalles de las sillas de combate). El tren disminuía de velocidad hasta casi parar. La maquinaria ya casi había alcanzado el pico y los ponys del tren estaban jalando el resto del tren sobre el camino empinado y alrededor del siguiente giro antes de liberarlo y saltar abordo. No iba a haber otra oportunidad de tomar aire fresco… o para Calamity, de dar un mejor vistazo a las "sombras".

Asentí con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que podía irse. Velvet Remedy igualmente se levantó y caminó de nuevo hacia el caboose; ella había estado haciendo revisiones regulares a los ponys adultos que rescatamos, mientras que me entretenía haciendo pequeños trotes entre los vagos del tren para entretenerme mientras ella vigilaba a los potros.

La esperé, parecía que el tiempo había disminuido de velocidad tanto como la velocidad actual del tren. Ella estaba tomándose bastante tiempo, ¿Tal vez se perdió en el tren? No, eso era tonto; uno simplemente no puede perderse en un tren ¿O sí? Me reí cuando me di cuenta de que, si alguna vez me perdía en un tren, el hechizo de mapa en mi PipBuck guiaría mi camino. Pobre Velvet, ¿podría ella encontrar el camino correcto en el tren sin un mapa como el mío?

Le ofrecí a Velvet su antiguo PipBuck; pero para mi sorpresa ella lo rechazó. Me molestó un poco su decisión ya que la una herramienta como esta es de inimaginable ayuda en este yermo equestre. Ella dijo que lo conservara como un regalo, y como una disculpa por dármelo y participar en su engaño. Ella no se arrepentía de salir del Establo, pero si se culpaba por haber sido una influencia para mí en mi decisión de que salir.

Traté de dárselo una vez más, y de una vez por todas me dijo – _Escapé de esa prisión, y no voy a seguir usando sus grilletes, sin importar lo brillantes que estas sean._

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar el sonido draconiano que emitía el fuego de una ametralladora pesada. Seguida por la los gritos previos a la muerte de los ponys del tren.

Un segundo más tarde, oí que el equipo de tracción de reserva (que actuaba generalmente como guardias) abría fuego en respuesta.

Los potros entraron en pánico. Trataba de calmarlos (o por lo menos distraerlos) cuando Velvet entraba por la puerta con una mirada de preocupación. Casi al mismo instante, uno de los ponys del tren del equipo de reserva entró estrepitosamente, gritando y agitando sus patas con una escopeta de acción de palanca flotando a su lado _-¡Emboscada de esclavistas! ¡Protejan a los niños!_

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se nos pudieron haber adelantado?!

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, un pony aterrador que portaba una armadura de esclavista, con sus pezuñas cubiertas de picos y bañadas con la sangre de los ponys del tren, irrumpió en el vagón de pasajeros con la intención de tomar la vida de alguien más. No tuve tiempo de pensar; desenfundé mi rifle de asalto y le disparé. El pony del tren se agachó, su propia arma se balanceó en el aire y descargó toda su munición en el esclavista. No sabría decir quién lo eliminó primero.

Imágenes de mi pesadilla volvieron a mí. Dudé de mi propia realidad pero no tarde recobrar mi voluntad. Entonces con un pisoteo activé mi E.F.S. y observé una ráfaga de puntos rojos llenar mi brújula, dominando en cantidad sobre los pocos puntos amistosos que estaban delante de mí.

Me volteé hacia Velvet, levitando la pistola de agujas y recargándola con la munición adecuada. Las agujas que empleaba como munición tenían marcas que desconocía, pero sospechaba que cualquiera de ellas sería al menos capaz de incapacitar a un enemigo. _-Toma esto. Protege a los potros con tu vida. ¡Mejor voy a prestar apoyo!_ -, Es mejor encargarse de ellos antes de que puedan llegar a los potros.

Velvet Remedy miró la pistola de agujas como si tuviera alguna enfermedad transmisible – _Yo… no podría._

Oh por el amor de Celestia. _-¡Tienes que! No vas a lograr sobrevivir aquí afuera si no eres capaz de luchar para defenderte -,_ Apunté hacia los pequeños – _Y tampoco lo harán aquellos a quienes proteges._

Velvet tragó saliva. – _Quiero decir… ¡No sé cómo usarla!_

¡Oh! – _Es fácil. Levítala en el aire, y apunta este extremo al chico malo. Para disparar, jala esta pequeña palanca; ese el gatillo._

Ella asintió. Luego me miró esperando que hubiera otra opción. – _No soy una asesina. ¡Yo… yo no creo que pueda serlo!_

 _-Pues aprenderás_ -, Era algo duro, incluso brutal de decir. Pero esto es el yermo equestre.

* * *

El tren se deslizó hacia abajo por los rieles, aumentando la velocidad pero aún iba lo suficientemente lento para que la fuerza asalto de los esclavistas unicornio y ponys de tierra saltara a bordo. Dos ponys de tierra con ametralladoras pesadas adaptadas a sus sillas de combate se habían hecho trizas al equipo de tracción, convirtiendo a los pobres ponys en masas de carne roja. Las ráfagas de tiros como respuesta los mataron a su vez.

Me paré en un vagón de carga a varios vagones de distancia del vagón de pasajeros de Velvet Remedy y los potros, con el rifle de asalto cargado y listo. La brújula de mi E.F.S. estaba hasta el tope de señales rojas delante de mí, hasta el punto de que era imposible encargarse de cada individuo por separado. Parte de mí quería intentar una tregua, pero eso estaba fuera de discusión. No, cualquier pony que se atreviera a atacar el tren debía morir. Fue con esta intención firmemente establecida que abrí fuego sobre el primer esclavista que apareció delante de mí. Mis disparos se salieron de control y él pudo ponerse a cubierto ¡Maldita sea!

Escuche una explosión por encima y detrás de mí. Desviando mis ojos al cielo, vi a Calamity esquivando y maniobrando por el aire, contra un grifo en persecución. El aviador enemigo tenía un arma de fuego mucho más desagradable que cualquier otra que haya visto hasta ahora, y ocasionalmente detenía la persecución de Calamity para apuntar y disparar. Calamity, Celestia lo bendiga, se esmeraba en no ser un blanco fácil, y alargaba su distancia con el grifo cada vez que este fallaba.

Mientras observaba, Calamity elevó el vuelo repentinamente, formando un círculo completo en el aire... y para mi consternación el grifo imitó su maniobra, acortando el diámetro del círculo para acortar su distancia contra Calamity.

Oí el sonido de pasos acercándose, pero cuando volví mi atención a los vagones de adelante, no vi nada. Confundida, di unos pasos para acercarme a la orilla del vagón, mirando hacia abajo para ver si corrían el suelo al costado del tren...

…Solo para descubrir a 3 esclavistas corriendo a un lado del vagón de carga en el que estaba, ¡pasándome de largo! ¡En algún lugar, un unicornio esclavista los ayudaba con hechizos! Un aura mágica rodeaba sus cascos con el tren en movimiento _-¡Que luna maldiga y te meta tus hechizos por el culo! -,_ gruñí, sintiéndome ignorada por tal engaño, y apunté con el fusil de asalto, disparando a sus flancos traseros y cuellos mientras corrían hacia el siguiente vagón. Dos ponys gritaron cuando cayeron del tren, con heridas mortales, uno rompiendo su cuello con la caída; pero el tercero logró aferrarse al extremo del vagón antes de que pudiera rematarlo.

Ahora el tren se movía a buena marcha. Subí a la azotea del vagón y corrí a lo largo de la azotea para saltar al siguiente vagón. Miré hacia abajo entre el espacio que separaba los vagón, y rápidamente tiré de mi cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto un esclavista me vio y disparó su ametralladora hacia la dirección en que mi cabeza acababa de estar.

Enfocándome, levité al esclavo fuera de su escondite. ¡Entonces algo me golpeó por detrás, enviando un dolor abrasador por mi espalda! Lo dejé caer, el afortunado desgraciado cayó seguro sobre el techo. Estaba rodeada ahora; el pony que había dejado escapar antes había subido detrás de mí mientras yo estaba distraída con el otro. Tenía un látigo en su boca que manejaba con una precisión infernal. Con un chasquido de su látigo, hizo que soltara mi rifle de asalto por encima del acantilado que rodeaba los rieles. El esclavo con la ametralladora ligera había tomado mi momento de sorpresa para recargar, y ahora sonreía; en su mente, yo ya estaba muerta.

Con otra explosión desde arriba, dos balas atravesaron el esclavista, derribándolo. Su cuerpo, y su ametralladora ligera aún sostenida entre sus dientes, se deslizaron fuera del techo del vagón. Un momento después, Calamity se abalanzó sobre el vagón y se inclinó bruscamente pasando entre el pony esclavista y yo, con los cascos raspando el acantilado que se alzaba sobre nosotros al otro lado del tren. El grifo se abalanzó también sobre el tren en su persecución. Me agaché. El pony con el látigo no fue lo suficientemente rápido y su cabeza fue arrancada de su cuerpo por una de las alas del grifo. Sentí que mi corazón se exaltaba al ver las cuchillas que recubrían el borde delantero de las alas del grifo.

Recogiendo el látigo del pony decapitado, pateé la cabeza que se balanceaba con el movimiento fuera del tren. Envolví el látigo y lo guardé en mis alforjas, desenfundé mi escopeta de combate y me moví, primero a un costado del vagón y luego al otro. El hechizo que usaban los esclavistas cambió dramáticamente la situación, y yo estaba extremadamente preocupada por los posibles ponys que pasaron de mí antes de que me diera cuenta.

Más adelante en el tren, escuché más disparos de los ponys del tren que luchaban por sus vidas. También, ¡pensé escuchar a Velvet Remedy gritar! Gire mi cabeza hacia el sonido, pero en ese momento algo golpeó fuertemente el frente del tren, y posteriormente dio un estremecimiento mientras sus ruedas crujían mientras pasaban por encima de un cuerpo que cayó sobre los rieles.

Calamity aterrizó con mucha habilidad a mi lado.

Lo miré con asombro, su cara estaba ruborizada mientras peinaba su melena con un aire de arrogancia. – _Me temo que la afeitadora voladora no podrá unirse más a la fiesta. Se negaba despegarse de mi trasero. Incluso cuando volé entre dos vagones. -_ Calamity sonrió, y sarcásticamente miró a su alrededor como si tratara de encontrar a un amigo desaparecido. - _¡Lo juro, estaba justo detrás de mí hace un momento!_

Le sonreí. Luego señalé con un casco hacia el vagón de pasajeros. _-¡Ve a ayudar a Velvet!_

Calamity asintió con la cabeza y despegó de nuevo, directo al vagón. Lo vi desaparecer en el hueco entre dos vagones delante de él, mientras yo galopaba a la ayuda de los ponys del tren. Mientras lo hacía, una voz en mi cabeza me preguntaba ¿en qué se había convertido mi vida, en qué me **estaba** convirtiendo, por qué había tantos ponis que querían quitarme la vida, y por qué estaba corriendo hacia ellos?

* * *

Uno de los últimos supervivientes de los ponys del tren y yo corrimos a través de los tejados y no entramos en la puerta abierta del vagón de pasajeros mientras dos rayos de energía mágica rosada zumbaban por el cielo, disparados desde una silla de combate proveniente de un unicornio blanco enemigo. El pony del tren que había estado conmigo segundos antes ahora no era más que ceniza rosada y brillante que desaparecía con el soplar del viento.

¡El vagón de pasajeros estaba vacío! Más o menos. El cuerpo de un esclavista de pelaje negro colgaba del techo, cubierto de agujas. El hechizo que sostenía sus pezuñas le impedía caer al suelo, incluso después de muerto. Eso me asustó un poco.

 _Otro pony de tren apareció y vino hacia mí-Ya te digo, ¡prefiero a los esclavistas que disparan malditas balas en vez de rayos!_ -, El pony del tren mencionó después de jadear con cansancio por la resiente descarga de adrenalina. – _No puedes vendar una herida en un cuerpo que está hecho polvo._

Le daba completamente la razón.

Velvet Remedy corrió a través de la puerta trasera, saliendo del vagón plataforma de atrás. Al ver el pony del tren, le pidió que este la siguiera. _-¡Por favor, tiene que reunirse con Calamity! ¡Está en el caboose!_

 _-Tenemos a una desgraciada en camino hacia acá -_ le advertí. - _Y otros cuatro viniendo detrás de ella. Creo que son los últimos, ¡pero uno está usando una silla de combate con armas de energía mágica! "_

Velvet Remedy asintió tomando cautela, luego levantó la vista y señaló el cadáver de colgaba de arriba. _-¡Este vino del tejado! ¡Como si fuera un insecto!_ -, Claramente estaba más alterada por el hecho de haber tenido que asesinar a alguien que por las circunstancias actuales, pero sospechaba que no podía concentrarse en eso. Aún no. Comencé a preguntarme si esa ocasional actitud desagradable no era parte de algún mecanismo de autodefensa para hacer frente a los horrores del yermo Equestre y mantener la cordura.

El pony de tierra trotó a su lado, recargando su arma y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Un minuto después, Calamity galopó hacia nosotras también. – _¡Todo el mundo estaba en el caboose así que lo desenganché! ¡Los esclavistas no los alcanzarán! -,_ Bajó la cabeza y pisoteó el suelo. - _¡Aquí es donde los detendremos de una vez por todas!_

No tuvimos tiempo ni para discutir. Calamity apenas había terminado de hablar cuando tres esclavistas, guiados por el pony unicornio, entraron en el vagón. No desde delante o atrás, ¡sino a través de las ventanas! Entonces el vagón de pasajeros explotó violentamente.

El S.A.T.S. fijó como objetivo al esclavista que venía a través de la ventana a mi izquierda. A esa distancia, era imposible que fallara el tiro. Por desgracia, ¡ellos tampoco fallarían! El cuerno de Velvet Remedy brilló mientras disparaba contra el pecho de mi primer objetivo, una y otra vez. Su armadura detuvo gran parte del daño, pero por lo menos lo hizo retroceder; sin embargo, su disparo logró rozar mi mejilla. Apunté a mi segundo objetivo, ¡pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que su almádena sostenida con levitación mágica impactara directamente en mi caja torácica! ¡El dolor era incapacitante! ¡Podía escuchar perfectamente a mis costillas romperse por debajo de mi armadura!

Mi grito de dolor no le impidió al esclavista dar un segundo golpe en mi espalda. La armadura de Ditzy Doo repartió la fuerza del golpe a través todo mi cuerpo, salvándome de una columna rota y una corta vida en silla de ruedas.

Calamity disparó un doble tiro de su silla de combate, haciendo dos nuevos agujeros abiertos en uno de los ponis esclavistas que venían por su lado. Las vísceras salpicaban la cama, la pared y la ventana. El último iba contra Velvet Remedy. Oh diosas, ¿por qué ella no llevaba armadura? Miré con horror tumbada en el suelo cuando el esclavista hundió su cuchillo de combate profundamente en su hombro, faltando poco para acertar a su cuello. La sangre escurría alrededor de la hoja y convertía su pelaje de color carbón en un negro humedecido. Su hechizo se apagó, la magia irradiada de su cuerno se desvaneció en un instante.

Empecé a levantarme, gritando de nuevo mientras una agonía intensa atravesaba todo mi cuerpo con furia. Mi hechizo de apuntado seguía recargándose, pero mi primer oponente ya se había recuperado y preparaba de nuevo su arma. El pony con el martillo volvió agitar su martillo, con la intención de dejarme inmóvil: inmóvil como un cadáver.

Mientras tanto, Calamity disparó. La armadura que había salvado al esclavista de mi escopeta de combate no era igual a los poderosos rifles de mi compañero. El esclavista que había apuñalado a Velvet agarró la empuñadura del cuchillo con sus dientes, con la intención de sacar la hoja de su herida, pero el cuerno de Velvet brilló una vez más, y con una luz telekinetica envolvió el cuchillo. Era una telequinesis simple y débil para tratar de sostener la hoja. Pero fue suficiente para evitar que el pony sacara la hoja con facilidad, y con aquella breve pausa, Calamity tuvo suficiente tiempo para apuntar sus cañones a quemarropa. Volvió a disparar, y Velvet fue salpicada con trozos húmedos del otro pony.

Tenía mucho dolor; mi visión se hacía borrosa. Estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar. Pero por lo menos ahora, era (pensé esperanzadoramente) solamente tres contra uno. Justo en el momento en el que el pony con el martillo de disponía a aplastar mi cabeza, la puerta se abrió de golpe. La unicornio blanco, estaba parada justo afuera de la puerta y abrió fuego con sus rayos de energía mágica rosada.

Con un destello de mi cuerno, el pony del martillo fue empujado interponiéndose entre el unicornio y mi cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un escudo improvisado. Un parpadeo más tarde, su cuerpo era ahora un brillante polvo rosa.

Ahora realmente era tres contra uno. Y mientras luchaba contra las llamas de mi agonía, mi hechizo de apuntado finalmente estaba listo y el S.A.T.S. guio mis disparos. Calamity también abrió fuego, sólo que él no necesitaba la ayuda de un hechizo que apuntara por él.

* * *

El cuerno de Velvet Remedy brilló mientras atendía lentamente mis costillas rotas, a pesar de que el movimiento del tren dificultara su trabajo. El dolor en mis costados se había reducido a solo un dolor palpitante, pero aún era lo suficientemente intenso para sacar uno que otro gemido de mí. – _En serio LittlePip, esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito_ -, Su propio pelaje estaba teñido con su sangre. La última de nuestras pociones curativas fue consumida y tanto ella como yo usamos la última de nuestras vendas. Sólo Calamity se había librado prácticamente ileso.

Los esclavistas yacían muertos a nuestro alrededor, salvo el que me había golpeado con su almádena. El cuerpo de ese había quedado evaporizado, convertido en ceniza brillante. Di unos pasos lejos de sus restos ante la idea de que podría haber inhalado sus cenizas.

Me di la vuelta, mirando el suelo. Aunque habíamos ganado, no parecía una victoria. En cambio, me sentí responsable de ser la causante de la muerte de varios ponys del tren. Y, al final, yo también había perdido la pelea. Si Calamity no hubiera estado con nosotras...

Analizándome con demasiada facilidad, Velvet Remedy trató de calmarme. _-Por lo menos tú te encargaste de aquel con el martillo. Lo único que yo logré hacer fue ser un blanco fácil._

 _-Estás haciendo más que tu parte con tus habilidades curativas y hechizo de sanación_ -, le señalé, añadiendo _-Aunque me sorprendió que no te hayas quedado con los esclavos y potros liberados._

Velvet Remedy relinchó. - _Ese caboose estaba hasta el tope de gente. ¡Si hubiera intentado entrar a la fuerza también, alguien se habría asfixiado!_ -, Terminó de curar mis heridas, frunciendo el ceño ante el creciente tambaleo del tren. El paisaje brillaba por fuera de las ventanas.

-Siiip -, Calamity volvió a unírsenos, abriéndose paso a través del escandaloso tren - _Parece que ese fue el último de ellos._

El tren crujió peligrosamente mientras avanzaba por los rieles de una curva, forzándonos a sostenernos entre nosotros para que la fuerza centrífuga no nos sacara volando. Velvet nos miró con preocupación. _-¿No creen que vamos muy rápido? ¿Cómo se ralentiza un tren?_

 _-Con los frenos._

 _-¿Y dónde están?_

 _-En el caboose_

Las orejas de Velvet se hicieron hacia atrás. Miró fijamente a Calamity _-¿El caboose? Ese gran vagón rojo en la parte trasera, ¿verdad? ¿El que acabas de desenganchar del tren?_ -, Sentí que el pánico me invadía

Calamity hizo una mueca comprendiendo a lo que quería llegar _. –Siiip -,_ Reflexionó un poco – _Saben, eso explica por qué el pony de tren me miraba de esa forma._

- _Comienzo a comprender cómo fue que obtuviste tu nombre -,_ Dijo Velvet.

Tardamos varios minutos en meditar sobre nuestra situación y discutir lo que debería hacerse mientras el tren continuaba corriendo por la montaña fuera de control; pronto los tres nos sosteníamos de lo que podíamos al pasar cada curva. Estábamos todavía a la mitad de camino, y con acantilados rodeando las vías a cada lado. Al final, decidí que sólo había una solución.

- _¡Calamity, vuela con Velvet y llévala a un lugar seguro!_

Los ojos de Velvet se abrieron como platos - _¿Qué hay de ti?_

Con determinación, pisé el suelo con fuerza, tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor en mi pierna y costillas recientemente atendidas. _–Estaré bien. Encontraré otra forma de salir._

Los dos me miraron con duda. Pero confiaron en mí. Así que con un guiño, Calamity y Velvet se dirigieron al vagón plataforma más cercano. _-¡Volveré por ti!_ \- Me prometió Calamity mientras extendía las alas. El viento elevó a Calamity y Velvet en el aire.

Y otra vez estaba sola. ¡En un tren fuera de control!

Está bien, pensé para mí. Ahora era el momento de pensar en una manera de salir. El tren avanzaba hacia una curva de montaña, ¡atravesándola demasiado rápido! El tren se inclinó; ¡Podía sentir las ruedas cómo las ruedas salían de la pista!

Mi cuerno brilló con intensidad, y el sudor frío invadió mi ya de por sí lastimado cuerpo mientras emitía mi poder telekinetico para mantener el tren pegado a las vías. ¡El tren entero brillaba débilmente mientras atravesaba la curva, se inclinaba sin control, y apoyado en las vías solamente por las ruedas de un lado!

Con un ruido sordo, el tren se enderezó en la pista, solo para dirigirse hacia otro giro; éste lanzó todo el peso del tren contra la pared del acantilado. La pared rocosa rozaba con fuerza contra el tren, desgarrando parte de los vagones y arrancando la mayor parte del techo del vagón de pasajeros con un resonante rugido. Cerré los ojos ante la tormenta de astillas y trozos de metal.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, el viento me golpeaba ferozmente a través de la hueco del el vagón. Pude ver otra curva por delante, está aún más cerrada. Temblando de agotamiento, sabía que no había manera de evitar que el tren se descarrilara de la pista esta vez.

Volví a centrarme, deseando poder levitarme y salir a salvo. Gruñendo con el esfuerzo, sentí que mis pezuñas dejaban el suelo justo cuando la locomotora golpeó la curva y se destrozaba a su alrededor. El enorme peso del tren no podía seguir. ¡Con un horroroso estremecimiento, el tren se plegó sobre sí mismo y salió de los rieles, se elevó sobre el acantilado de la montaña como una serpiente sin cabeza y se precipitó hacia el valle a más de 300 metros abajo!

Con toda mi concentración restante, me empujé hacia arriba y lejos, levantándome a través del techo abierto... pero no fue suficiente. ¡Seguía cayendo, y rápido! Mis esfuerzos sólo me frenaron lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver el tren caer lejos de mí, y zambullirse en el bosque marchito de abajo. La destrucción debajo de mí era como si el casco de Luna pisoteara la tierra de abajo. Grandes nubes se levantaron, oscureciendo los restos del tren con los que estaba a punto de estrellarme también.

¡Y en el último segundo Calamity me atrapó!

* * *

Nosotros tres (Calamity, Velvet y yo) caminamos por el estrecho valle debajo de las nubes grises de arriba. No tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos, salvo que New Appleloosa estaba a muchos días de distancia según el mapa de mi PipBuck. Suponiendo que pudiéramos viajar en línea recta. Y suponiendo que en realidad nos dirijamos allá después de todo.

Basado en los registros de las terminales, los esclavistas de la antigua Appleloosa estaban vendiendo la mayor parte de los ponys que capturaron a alguien llamado Stern en algún lugar llamado "Fillydelphia". No había ignorado mi rabia por lo que había leído, por las cosas malvadas y crueles que hacían estos ponys. En cambio, mantuve mi rabia creciendo a fuego lento en el fondo de mi mente. Si fuera por mí, Fillydelphia era mi siguiente parada. Pero no podía ignorar que ahora nuestras prioridades son otras.

Necesitábamos con urgencia suministros médicos. Así como agua y comida, ya que los alimentos que Calamity y yo habíamos guardado para el viaje eran insuficientes para mantener a tres ponys durante varios días. Necesitábamos un refugio seguro y reabastecernos.

Una vez juntos, habíamos descansado varias horas. Los tres acabábamos de sufrir una desgarradora batalla, y habría sido una locura, si es que no imposible, seguir adelante sin darnos tiempo. En verdad, necesitábamos mucho más de lo que tomábamos, yo misma estaba tan debilitada por mis extremas proezas telekineticas que ahora era incapaz de levitar algo tan pequeño y relativamente ligero como mi Little Macintosh, pero el actual ambiente desconocido y posiblemente hostil no animaba a bajar la guardia.

El valle estaba sembrado con árboles muertos y trozos de escombros. No del tren, cuyo lugar del accidente estaba a kilómetros de distancia; estos escombros eran de la devastación del apocalipsis de Equestria. Las carrosas aéreas de los pegasos y vehículos similares adornaban la tierra. Según Calamity, estábamos por debajo de las afueras de lo que una vez, muy arriba de nosotros, había sido la ciudad pegaso de Cloudsdayle. Ahora, no había nada encima de las nubes. Y en el suelo, los escombros eran la única prueba de la existencia y muerte de muchas vidas de ponys cuyos vehículos habían estado demasiado lejos de la ciudad para ser consumidos instantáneamente, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para sobrevivir a las detonaciones.

Una repentina música optimista (cuyo instrumento principal era la tuba) flotaba como una canción de sirena a través del valle. Mis oídos se agitaron, y empecé a galopar hacia la fuente del sonido, mis compañeros sorprendidos lucharon para seguirme el paso.

 _-¡LittlePip!_ -, preguntó Velvet _-¿Qué pasa?_ -, Calamity no estaba menos confundido; conocía el sonido de un sprite-bot, pero no podía comprender por qué yo tenía tanta prisa en alcanzarlo.

Alcanzando al sprite-bot, lo envolví con la magia de mi cuerno, arrastrando su atención hacia mí. -¡Watcher!

Calamity aterrizó a mi lado, mirándome extrañamente. Velvet, considerablemente más atrás, se dejó tirar al suelo en cuanto vio que no había peligro mortal o inminente.

-¡ _Escucha!_ -, grité entrecortadamente, dándole una sacudida firme al molesto sprite-bot, como si eso hiciera que apagara la música y llamara al conocido misterioso. -¡ _Watcher, sé que puedes oírme! ¡Te necesito ahora mismo!_

 _-LittlePip_ -dijo Calamity lentamente – _No creo que…_ -, Se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron con miedo mientras la música terminaba con un "pop" a mitad de la canción y el sprite-bot me hablaba directamente con una voz que él nunca había oído venir de un sprite-bot antes.

 _-Uh, hola, LittlePip. ¿Qué se te ofrece? -,_ La voz metálica y artificial que me hablaba claramente asustó profundamente a mi compañero quien pensaba que ya había visto todo.

 _-¡Necesito que envíes un mensaje a New Appleloosa!_ -, Agité un casco frenéticamente. - _Hay un caboose en los rieles de la montaña, sin ninguna tracción para moverlo. El pony del tren en el interior se asegurará de que llegue al fondo con seguridad, pero hay un montón de ponys dentro, incluyendo cinco jóvenes, que no podrán sobrevivir por su cuenta. New Appleloosa necesita enviar un vagón para recogerlos._

Watcher guardó silencio, vacilando en su respuesta.

- _Watcher, necesitan ayuda. No tienen comida ni agua. ¡El tiempo es crucial!_

Watcher habló despacio - _No lo sé, LittlePip. No tengo el hábito de..._

-¡ _NO-ME-IMPORTA!_ –, Le grité de mal forma – _Te importan esos ponys, ¿No es así? ¡¿Quieres ver a esos potros morir?!_

 _-¡No! Quiero decir, sí, me importan. No, no quiero que..._

 _-¡Entonces consigue ayuda! No hay tiempo para la timidez, Watcher. ¡Sus vidas están en juego!_

Con un pop, la canción del sprite-bot continuó. Lo solté, sin saber si sentirme aliviada o disgustada.

- _LittlePip -,_ Velvet me relincho con suavidad. - _Si sigues dando órdenes así a tus amigos, pronto no tendrás a ninguno para hacerlo._

Fruncí el ceño, recordé de pronto aquella pesadilla en que perdía a mis amigos. Calamity me lanzó una mirada que sugería que ella tenía razón. Velvet siguió caminando, conmigo detrás de ella.

* * *

Nota: **Ascenso de Nivel**

Nuevo extra: **Trote ligero** – Eres ágil, suertuda y cuidadosa; o tal vez sólo has dominado el arte de la auto-levitación. De cualquier forma, nunca activas las minas enemigas o las trampas del suelo.

* * *

 **¡HA! ¿Creían que había muerto? Hahahahaha... Pues tenían razón :c**

 **Hablando en serio, mil disculpas para los que estaban atentos al fic, estos dos últimos años fueron algo pesados para mí ya que tuve concentrar todo mi tiempo en esos dos primeros años de mi carrera y pues sobrestimé mi propio tiempo para leer y traducir el fanfic. Afortunadamente, ahora sí que tengo tiempo para este pequeño proyecto así que los que aún sigan interesados en leer Fallout Equestria: Traducción Decente, manténgase al pendiente para nuevos capítulos cada semana xD (Es en serio, tardo 2 días en leer y 5 días en traducir).**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **PD. Hace tiempo me preguntaron si iba a traducir también Proyect Horizons, que según tengo entendido, es un spin-off de Fallout Equestria; Pues bien, estoy un 80% seguro de que podré hacerlo, al menos de que mi carrera me frene de nuevo pero no creo que sea el caso. En todo caso, primero hay que terminar de traducir este fic.**

 **PD2. No es obligación, pero apreciaría mucho que dejaran uno que otro review ya que así no me siento como un reverendo estúpido por hacer esta traducción en pleno Octubre de 2017 :v**


End file.
